Utopie réalisable
by aniez potter
Summary: Je me nomme Harry James Potter et il y a peu de temps, j’ai vaincu Lord Voldemort" La Guerre est officiellement terminée et officieusement en train de se mener. Des héros se sacrifient d'autres doivent réapprendre à vivre, à se renconstruire.Bonne Lecture
1. Chapter 1

Il venait de défaire Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de son temps. Il venait de libérer son monde de l'oppression, de la peur. Il leur avait rendu leur liberté. Partout on le nommait le Sauveur, le Survivant. Certains le comparaient même à Dumbledore. Disant qu'il était plus puissant que le vieux mage. Mais il ne faisait guère attention à cela. Lorsqu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, il se remémorait des morts. Des personnes qu'il avait connues, qu'il avait chérit. Il voyait le sang des combattants, les larmes des survivants. Tous le saluaient avec respect le remerciant de les avoir sauvé mais à quel prix. Remus et Nymphadora Lupin furent assassinés laissant un enfant dont il était le parrain. Fred Weasley, un ami qu'il lui avait toujours été fidèle, s'en est allée. Dobby, Maugrey, Hedwige…Tant de morts. Sans oublier ses parents, son parrain, Peter Pettigrow, Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, dont il avait appris tous les sombres secrets. Il avait toujours été un allié. A présent, ils devaient tous réapprendre à vivre, ou pour certain à survivre.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et de suite tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui accompagnés parfois d'un sourire. Il n'en tint compte. Il s'installa près de Ron et d'Hermione, nouvellement ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais. Cependant dans le regard de son meilleur ami, il ne cessa de la voir. Cette lueur que lui, Harry, porte dans ses yeux depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il laissa balader son regard et vit la cadette des Weasley. Les yeux perdus dans sa nourriture où se mélangeait quelques unes de ses larmes. Dean face à elle avait Luna sur son épaule, mi-endormi. Qui aurait cru qu'après leurs mésaventures, c'est deux-là finirait ensemble. Près d'elle, se trouvait Neville, sortant tout juste de l'infirmerie, le regard rêveur. Il avait mûrit. Il était compté parmi les personnages majeurs de cette bataille. Harry reposa son regard sur ses deux meilleurs amis et leur dit doucement.

_Je dois aller lui parler.

Ron releva les yeux et sut de qui il parlait.

_Harry, elle est très fragile en ce moment.

_Je sais. Nous le sommes tous.

_Elle vient de perdre un frère.

_Justement, je crois pouvoir la comprendre.

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

Ses trois amis le saluèrent tandis qu'elle le regardait vaguement.

_Ginny puis-je te voir un moment ?

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de se lever puis de marcher à ses côtés. Ils se rendirent au parc comme l'an dernier avec que tout ne bascule, silencieux, cherchant un invisible réconfort auprès de l'autre. Trouvant le temps long, il commença.

_Je suis désolé.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je suis désolé pour Fred. Pour les souffrances que je t'ai occasionné. Je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir laissé seul cette année face à la menace des sbires de Voldemort.

Elle ne dit toujours rien. Il voyait cependant des larmes traçaient de longs sillons sur ses joues. Il décida de poursuivre.

_Ginny je n'ai pas connu mes parents, je n'ai donc aucun souvenir d'eux mis à part des photos où quelques anecdotes racontées par d'anciens amis. J'ai perdu Sirius que j'ai connu durant peu de temps mais avec qui je garde de fabuleux moments. J'ai perdu Remus, un homme que j'ai longtemps admiré et qui a partagé ma douleur. J'ai perdu Dumbledore que je considérais bien plus qu'un mentor.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne poursuive.

_Si je te dis tout cela, ce n'est pas pour que tu me blâmes ou que tu ravales tes larmes mais pour t'expliquer que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Que je serais là pour que tu en parles et que je serais toujours là lors de tes silences. Ne pense pas à son absence mais souviens toi de sa présence. Ce sera ton arme. Laisse tes souvenirs t'habiter et tu verras qu'en un sens, il est toujours là. Souviens toi de ses farces, de ses éclats de rire, de sa complicité avec Georges, de ses taquineries. Souviens toi d'Ombrage. Souviens toi de lui.

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Harry l'amena vers lui et elle se réfugia dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui murmurait quelques paroles rassurantes.

_ Il ne devait pas s'en aller. Il était trop jeune et … il venait de trouver l'amour….

_Je sais Princesse.

_Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Il me manque tant Harry.

_Je sais mon cœur.

Elle resta un moment ainsi. Tout était silencieux, le paysage s'éteint pour entendre la jeune fille et pour compatir. Ses pleurs cessèrent progressivement mais elle demeura dans ses bras. _ Harry

Ce cri les força à se séparer. Ginny sécha ses larmes tandis que le jeune homme voyait Neville arrivait.

_Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais le professeur McGonagall t'attend.

_Bien Merci. J'arrive.

Il leur sourit puis s'en alla. Harry se tourna vers la jeune Weasley qui persistait à regarder l'horizon.

_Je…

_Je sais Harry vas-y. Merci.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui embrassa le front.

_Nous devons parler de nous.

Après cela il s'en alla vers son rendez-vous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Il était face au Professeur McGonagall dans le bureau de son ancien directeur, attendant que cette dernière ne lui pose de question. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione patientaient également. Derrière la nouvelle directrice, le cadre de Albus Dumbledore souriait.

_ Nous sommes tant fiers de ce que vous avez fait. Au nom de Poudlard, nous vous remercions.

Le trio ne dit rien mais acquiescèrent.

_Puis, cette année vous vous êtes tant donné pour nous, que vous avez négligé votre éducation. C'est pourquoi cette année vous aurez la possibilité de vous inscrire de nouveau à Poudlard. Vous demeurerez chez les Gryffondors, il s'en va sans dire. Sachez qu'étant majeur, c'est un choix que vous pouvez refuser cependant je vous le déconseille.

_ Ce serait avec joie s'extasia Hermione, euphorique.

_ Je pense que cela sera nécessaire poursuivit Ron.

_Je suis du même avis termina Harry.

Minerva leur sourit.

_Je serais honorée de vous revoir l'année prochaine. Ce point étant bouclé, je vous ai fait venir pour autre chose. Il y aurait une réunion de l'Ordre prochainement. Vous devriez vous y rendre.

_Bien professeur.

_Avant de vous laisser, Mr Potter. Andromèda Tonks m'a contactée. Vous êtes le parrain de Teddy Lupin.

Harry ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

_J'irais voir Mrs Tonks.

_ Une dernière chose, je suis navrée pour Remus et Nymphadora dont vous étiez proche. Et pour votre frère Mr Weasley.

Hermione serra fortement la main du jeune homme.

_Sur une autre note, je serais votre nouvelle directrice. Mrs Fleur Weasley sera votre directrice de maison ainsi que votre professeur de Métamorphose.

Ils la regardèrent puis obtempérèrent.

_Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils se levèrent, les saluèrent puis sortirent.

_ Sauront-ils vivre de nouveau ?

_Je l'ignore Minerva, je l'espère.

Elle sourit puis ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_ Bienvenue à tous commença Minerva McGonagall. Nous vous avons réunit pour un Bilan d'après guerre.

Tous acquiescèrent. Harry jeta un rapide regard autour de la table et vit qu'elle s'était légèrement vidée. Un siège vide face à lui, lui rappela Lupin. Et un pincement au cœur lui revint.

_....L'Ordre peut se dissoudre lança Doge.

_Non trancha le jeune Potter.

Tous le regardèrent. Minerva lui demanda de s'expliquer. Il se leva et laissa un moment de silence aux personnes présentes.

_Lord Voldemort a été détruit. C'est un fait mais ses idéaux perdurent au-delà de son cadavre. Certains de ses Mangemorts parcourent nos rues, violent nos vies d'une si secrète manière qu'aucun de nous ne peuvent les arrêter. Ils guettent chacun de nos pas et peu à peu ils nommeront un chef qui deviendra l'Héritier de Voldemort.

Un curieux ange passa.

_J'ai terrassé ce monstre. Et au fond de moi j'en suis soulagé. Mais j'ai peur. Il y a 17 ans, j'en avais fait de même et il est revenu. Qu'est-ce qui nous donne le droit de penser que c'est finit ?

Un autre silence s'installa.

_Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais je ne veux pas que…que mes enfants ou les vôtres vivent ce qu'on a vécut, souffre comme nous avons souffert. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on leur vole leur enfance, leur adolescence. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour, la peur terrasse leurs rêves. Je veux qu'ils grandissent, qu'ils aiment. Nous sommes les Survivants. Nous sommes leurs légendes. C'est à nous de les protéger, à nous de les faire rêver. A nous de construire leur avenir. L'Ordre doit exister, il doit agir. Ils existent d'autres allumés, d'autres mages détraqués. Nous devons être prêt. Nous devons éviter que l'histoire ne se répète.

Tous le regardèrent étonnés, fiers, ébahis et émus. Hermione avait des larmes plein les yeux. Minerva également. Harry se rassit et tous l'applaudirent.

_Tu as raison. Nous nous devons être prêt murmura Hermione.

_ Doge, Potter a raison. Que deviendra notre avenir, si un autre Voldemort apparaît ?

Un murmure d'approbation se faufila dans la pièce.

_Je vois que tous, êtes d'accord. Alors l'Ordre du Phénix demeurera.

_Qui en sera le nouveau dirigeant Minerva ? Demanda Kingsley.

_ Je crois que l'évidence s'impose.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice.

_Mr Potter ?

_Oui

_Je pense que vous êtes le plus apte à prendre ce poste.

_Non…Je ne peux pas.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Je ne peux être le successeur d'Albus Dumbledore ou de Remus Lupin.

_Ils l'auraient voulu Harry.

_Non professeur.

_Harry, tu les as connu mieux que nous tous, tu as vaincu Voldemort, tu as été le symbole de la résistance Tu as été notre Espoir, notre Sauveur commenta Hermione.

_Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur.

_Si toi tu n'es à la hauteur, que devons-nous dire ? Répliqua Ron.

_L'Ordre a besoin de toi termina Bill.

_Mais si je ne peux assurer ce poste ?

_Nous serons tous là pour t'aider reprit Molly Weasley.

_Je… Bien. Je serais…chef de l'Ordre.

Tous sourirent.

_Dans ce cas, à vous l'honneur reprit Minerva.

Harry toussa et se redressa.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles depuis la bataille ?

_Le premier point à aborder, est l'absence de ministre de la magie commença Arthur.

_Je pense que Kingsley assurera parfaitement ce rôle répondit le jeune Potter. Si cela lui va ?

_Absolument.

_Quand à vous Arthur, je serais plus rassurer de vous savoir à la tête du Département des Mystères reprit le jeune homme.

_Merci Harry sourit Arthur.

L'intéressé se tourna alors vers Bill.

_Ce qui en est des Gobelins ?

_ Certains sont toujours hostiles.

_ Je vois. Retournes-y et parle en mon nom. Gripsec avait remis en cause ma condition de sorcier.

_Bien Harry.

_ Pour les centaures, il faut y remédier. Hermione, Ron pourriez-vous leur parler ?

_Avec joie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu advient du QG de l'Ordre ?

_Les protections doivent être rétablies répondit Hestia Jones.

_ Je demanderais à tous mes professeurs de s'en occuper si cela leur convient.

_Bien sûr répondit Minerva accompagnée de l'approbation des professeurs Chourave, Flitwick.

_Ce qui en est des Loup-garous commença Harry douloureusement, nous avons perdu notre seul porte-parole, je m'en occuperais donc.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

_Neville ?

_Oui Harry.

_Que peux-tu me dire des anciens membres de l'AD que tu as formé ?

_Après toi, il était difficile pour Ginny et moi de reprendre la relève. Mais la détermination des élèves paya fortement je dois dire. Ils ne voulaient plus être torturés.

_En ce qui concerne leur niveau ?

_ Dans l'ensemble, bon. Mis à part quelques têtes butées dit-il en souriant.

_Smith sourirent le trio.

_Oui. A ce propos Harry, durant ses vacances, nombres d'élèves auront atteint la majorité, et donc seront certainement membre de l'Ordre.

_Si nous les acceptons. Mais tu as raison. Nous jugerons le moment venu.

_ Les elfes de maisons nous ont énormément aidé durant cette bataille reprit Hermione.

_Oui. Leurs conditions se doivent d'être améliorés. Cependant, tu en parleras à Kingsley. Il saura y remédier.

_Bien.

_Hagrid, s'il te plaît peux-tu me faire la liste de toutes les créatures existant dans la Forêt ?

_Bien sûr.

_Merci. Minerva quels sont les élèves censés refaire leur septième année ?

_ Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan, Les jumelles Patil, Mr Mcmillan, Miss Habbot, Miss Bones, Mr Londubat et Mr Malefoy.

_Bien.

_ Mr Potter avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où vous allez vous installer ? Poursuivit-elle.

_Chez Moi.

_A Godric's Hollow ?

_Oui, j'y ferais les réparations nécessaires.

_Durant les travaux, Peut-être pourras-tu t'installer chez nous ? Proposa Molly.

_Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

_Cesse de dire de bêtises, tu es toujours le bienvenue.

_Merci.

_Je me dois de vous informer que je serais absente durant un moment cette été commença Hermione.

_ Pour tes parents ?

Elle acquiesça.

_Qu'ont vos parents Miss Granger ? Demanda Minerva.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son parchemin.

_Pour les protéger, j'ai dû leur lancer un sort qui leur firent oublier mon existence. Ils sont en Australie.

_Oh Merlin ! Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir dit, nous aurions put t'aider ? Reprit Fleur.

_Elle ne voulait vous mettre en danger plus que vous ne l'étiez répondit Ron.

_ Comment iras-tu ?

_En avion. Cela me prendrait quelques jours tout au plus. Je leur expliquerais tout et les ramènerais.

_Iras-tu seule ?

_Non.

_Qui t'accompagnera ? Demanda Harry

Elle ne répondit pas, se tournant vers les parents Weasley.

_ Puis-je prendre Ginny avec moi ? Cela lui ferait changer les idées et elle a toujours voulu voyager.

_ C'est une excellente idée sourit Arthur.

_Je suis d'accord répondit Molly.

Harry n'en croyait pas, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer. Elle ne pouvait partir.

_Donc Ginny m'accompagnera.

_Bien Hermione.

Elle sourit.

_La Réunion est terminée.

Tous se levèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Minerva et Kingsley félicitèrent le jeune Potter.

_Tu es digne d'eux.

_Merci murmura-t-il.

Il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient à la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Le couple marcha devant lui tandis qu'il restait en retrait. Il ne pourrait donc jamais vivre avec elle. C'était comme si le destin prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Montez vos affaires ordonna Molly.

Le quatuor s'exécuta. Harry vit Ginny peinait avec sa malle. Il lui prit des mains sans lui demander son avis. Il n'avait put lui parler dû à la présence constante de leurs amis. Devant sa porte il la déposa.

_Merci.

Il lui sourit puis suivit Ron. Le Terrier n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours eu cette aura chaleureuse, accueillante et enivrante. Il déposa sa malle et s'allongea sur le lit de camp qu'il occuperait tandis que son meilleur ami défaisait ses affaires.

_Hermione va me manquer dit-il.

_A moi aussi murmura Harry.

_ Le bon côté des choses est que nous ne serons plus obliger de s'instruire.

Ils sourirent.

_Ron je ne peux respecter la promesse que je t'ai faite l'année dernière.

Ce dernier se tourna, étonné.

_Laquelle ?

_J'aime Ginny. Tu peux le comprendre et je ne peux pas vivre près d'elle sans être avec elle. Je sais je l'ai fait souffrir mais j'ai souffert tout autant. Chaque jour loin d'elle était le pire Doloris que Voldemort m'est fait. Je ne peux pas renoncer à elle.

_C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ?

_Pour la protéger par Merlin !

Un silence s'installa avant qu'Harry ne se lève et se mette face à son meilleur ami.

_Que ferais-tu si un mage dégénéré te voulait ? Ne protègerais-tu pas Hermione ?

_Bien sûr.

_Ne voudrais-tu pas t'éloigner d'elle pour empêcher quiconque de se douter que tu l'aimes plus que possible ?

_Bien sûr que si Harry.

_C'est exactement ce que j'ai dû faire avec ta sœur.

_Mais alors pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?

_Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu me fais confiance.

_Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

_Je voudrais que tu me permettes de briser cette promesse.

_Est-elle si importante que cela ?

_Pour moi oui.

Ron le regarda puis acquiesça.

_Je ne te permettrais plus de la blesser.

_Bien.

_ Lui as-tu parlé ?

Le jeune brun se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre de la chambre. De magnifiques nuages se promenaient insouciants dans le bleu des cieux.

_Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment pas l'occasion et elle s'en va demain.

_Pour peu de temps. Et puis on sera ensemble.

Harry éclata de rire puis se retourna.

_Deviens-tu controversé Mr Weasley ?

_ Oui fous toi bien de moi Mini Potter.

Harry prit son oreiller et le balança sur son ami. Une bataille se mit en place. Bill entra et fut hilare en voyant l'état des jeunes hommes, échevelés et plumés.

_Quelle âge avez-vous déjà ?

Les deux adolescents sourirent.

_Cherches-tu à me copier Potter avec ce catogan ?

_Que veux-tu, ton charme est tentant ?

_Maman va en avoir des cheveux blancs lorsqu'elle te remarquerait.

_Espérons que ce ne soit pas maintenant.

_Amen dirent en chœur les deux hommes Weasley.

_Une partie de Quidditch vous tente-t-elle ? Demanda Bill.

_Oui bien sûr répondirent aussitôt Harry et Ron.

_Nettoyez d'abord cette chambre.

_Recurvite murmura le rouquin.

_J'adore la magie. Quel gain de temps sourit le jeune brun.

Ils descendirent tous trois. Georges attendait un balai à la main. Fred lui manquait terriblement, cela se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards. Il souffrait mais tentait de se reprendre. Ginny arriva elle aussi et se vit embarquer par les garçons. Charlie ferma la marche tandis qu'Hermione et Molly les regardaient en souriant. Fleur serait la commentatrice.

_ Mesdames et mesdemoiselles, bonsoir. En cette après-midi, nous verrons deux équipes d'un niveau exceptionnel s'affrontait. D'un côté les Vieux avec comme Gardien Georges Weasley, poursuiveur le savoureux, le magnifique Bill et comme attrapeur Charlie. De l'autre les Poudlardiens, Comme Gardien Ronald Weasley, comme poursuiveur Ginny et attrapeur Nul autre que le Grand Harry Potter. Arthur étant arbitre, lâche le Souafle dont la cadette des Weasley s'empare de suite. Pauvre Bill chéri et le Vif d'Or dont les attrapeurs s'empressent de rechercher.

Harry descendit en piquet, refit quelques mouvements pour retrouver la main. Il n'avait plus joué depuis plus d'un an. Charlie aussi paraissait dérouté.

_Le score ne cesse de varier. Nous arrivons à 70 à 50 pour les Poudlardiens. Bravo Ginny.

Le jeune Potter s'arrêta un instant, regardant le jeu de la jeune fille, elle était habile, douée et même sur un balai terriblement séduisant.

_Potter hurla Ron.

Harry se réveilla. Avec un sourire désolé envers son ami, il reprit son vol. Il vit le Vif près des Buts de Georges. Il fonça alors, Charlie à sa suite. Ils étaient coude à coude. Un faux pas, et l'autre avait l'avantage. Avec toute la ruse qu'il possédait, Harry bifurqua à droite laissant libre place à l'attrapeur adverse avant de le contourner et de lui rafler la petite balle dorée sous son nez.

_Ce sont les Poudlardiens qui gagne grâce aux spectaculaires prouesses de ses joueurs.

Harry piqua au sol ou Ron le reçut avec une large tape sur le dos. Tape qui le fit tituber. Ginny le félicita.

_Tu as bien joué également contrairement à Ron.

_Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ?

Le jeune brun demeura hilare.

_Tu as fait entrer 10 buts.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute, Hermione me déconcentrait.

_Oh quelle dommage. Je lui dirais de fermer les yeux la prochaine fois reprit le Survivant.

_Ne me titille pas Potter où je pourrais dire à ma sœur que tu la dévores des yeux lorsqu'elle joue.

Harry rosit avant de s'en aller vers leurs adversaires. La rouquine se contenta d'un sourire.

Ce soir-là, le match fut commenté durant le dîner. C'est alors qu'un drame se produisit. Molly remarqua enfin les cheveux du jeune Potter.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau genre Harry ?

Ce dernier déglutit tandis que tous étaient hilares.

_ Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur.

_Je te les couperais moi-même si tu veux.

_Non merci. J'apprécie la requête mais je le ferais plus tard.

_Pour l'instant, cela ne te favorise pas reprit-elle.

_Molly prévint Arthur

_Merci Molly sourit Harry.

_Je dis cela car je ne veux pas que tu ressembles à Bill.

_Eh ! S'indigna ce dernier.

L'ambiance était au rendes-vous et même Georges rit. Ce qui réchauffa le cœur des habitants.

_Demain, vous devez être à l'aéroport à 6h30, les filles s'enquit Charlie.

Harry et Ron perdirent leurs sourires. Ils ne levèrent même pas les yeux. Cependant c'était ce que Ginny espérait, qu'il la retienne.

Plus tard, ce fut l'heure de se coucher. Hermione et Ron se disaient au revoir de manière intime dans un coin tranquille. Le jeune Potter se contenta d'un au revoir envers la jeune rousse.

_Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé répliqua-t-elle.

_Tu t'en vas demain. Cela ne change rien.

_Oublies-tu que je reviens.

Il se tourna vers elle et il vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

_ Harry, tu es incroyable.

_Pardon ?

_Tu ne cherches même pas à me retenir, ni à m'avouer ce que tu ressens. C'était comme si j'aimais un amorphe.

Il releva vivement la tête.

_Je t'aime et tu le sais dit-elle.

_Je ne peux t'empêcher de vivre ton rêve…

Elle sourit ironiquement puis voulut s'en aller mais il la retint.

_Je t'aime Ginny. Mais je ne peux t'empêcher de vivre ton rêve et…

_Les enfant au lit ! Hurla Molly.

Ils fermèrent les yeux puis soupirèrent en chœur.

_Bon voyage.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais fut contraint de s'en éloigner lorsqu'il entendit Georges et Charlie montaient.

_Merci. Sois sage murmura-t-elle.

_Je te retournes ce conseil.

Ils se sourirent.

_Bonne nuit Gin.

_Bonne nuit Harry.

Il lui embrassa le front puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron où Hermione en sortait justement. Ils s'enlacèrent.

_Tu vas me manquer Harry. 

_Toi aussi Mione.

_Ne m'en veux pas.

_Prends soin d'elle et de toi.

_Fais-en de même.

Puis elle s'en alla.

_Alors ? S'enquit son ami.

Harry nia.

_Que vous êtes lents s'énerva son ami.

Le jeune Potter haussa un sourcil. Se foutait-il de lui ? Lui qui avait attendu sept ans pour se rendre compte qu'il aimait Hermione. Il se déshabilla puis s'allongea. Il n'arrivait à dormir. A son réveil, elle ne serait plus là. Il s'endormit, torturé et fort tard. Alors qu'elle en faisait de même.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elle le rejoint dans le salon où il s'était installé à sa demande. Il était légèrement gêné. De plus, cet endroit lui rappelait son transfert désastreux au Terrier. Ce transfert qui valut la vie à Alastor Maugrey et l'oreille de Georges. Il reporta cependant son attention vers la mère de sa défunte amie.

_ Merci de me recevoir Mrs Tonks.

_ C'est un plaisir Harry.

_Je suis désolé pour Tonks.

Cette dernière acquiesça douloureusement.

_Elle fut heureuse.

Ils se turent un moment cherchant un peu de réconfort dans le silence. Puis Harry reprit.

_Avant leurs morts, ils m'avaient demandé d'être le parrain de Teddy, j'ai naturellement accepté.

_Je le sais Harry, elle m'en avait parlé.

_Je ne veux pas vous l'enlever loin de là. Vous êtes sa grand-mère, et c'est à vous d'avoir l'honneur de l'élever. Cette année je serais à Poudlard. Cependant durant les vacances, je compte m'installer chez moi. Et ce serait un plaisir pour moi d'y accueillir Teddy. Seulement quelques jours.

Elle regarda le jeune Potter devant elle et demeura pensive. Il ne l'interrompit pas conscient que se séparer du seul membre de sa famille n'était guère chose facile. Elle se redressa et lui sourit.

_Il a le droit de connaître l'ami de ses parents et son parrain de surcroît. Je suis sûre que tu assureras ce rôle merveilleusement bien. Je serais ravie de cet arrangement.

_Merci Mrs…

_Andromeda.

_Merci Andromeda.

Il se leva et l'enlaça. A ce moment, un cri d'enfant retentit dans toute la maison. Elle accourut à l'étage suivit d'Harry, épaté de la capacité vocale de l'enfant. Elle le prit de son berceau et le berça en chantonnant. Il regarda la chambre. Elle était modeste et accueillante. Des Lapins, papillons et oursons se promenaient sur le papier peint. Une mélodie s'entonnait dans un coin de la pièce, apporté par un oiseau majestueux. La lumière donnait à la chambre un air d'antan. Andromeda changea son petit-fils. Harry la regarda faire, sachant qu'il en aurait besoin plus tard. Elle avait un savoir faire étonnant.

_Tu t'y habitueras sourit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

_Je ne me suis jamais d'occupé d'enfants.

_Tu apprendras.

Elle s'avança de lui et posa Teddy dans ses bras.

_ Je…

_Tiens lui la tête murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune Potter le tint plus ou moins maladroitement mais fit de son mieux. Qu'il était léger et fragile.

_Bonjour Teddy dit ce dernier les larmes aux yeux.

Cette enfant, Remus ne le verra jamais grandir comme James auparavant. Ce bout d'enfance ne connaîtra jamais l'amour de ses parents. Silencieusement Harry lui promit de lui offrir tout ce qu'il avait. « Tu sauras qui était ton père et comme je l'ai fait, tu l'admireras » Pensa-t-il.

Il redonna l'enfant à cette courageuse femme qui avait perdu son mari, sa fille et son gendre. Et qui à présent, chouchoutait le jeune Lupin. A deux, le jeune nourrisson comprendra ce qu'il est, d'où il vient et qui l'a engendré. Ils en feraient quelqu'un.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_Je pourrais le voir de temps à autre.

_C'est formidable Harry s'exclama le jeune roux.

_Qu'elle est forte, Ron ! Elle a perdu sa famille mais trouve la force d'aimer la vie.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Durant cette guerre, nous avons tous perdu un être qui nous était cher.

Ils baissèrent la tête.

_Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de Fred.

_Je ne pouvais pas.

_Je sais. Mais tu fus là lorsque je perdis Sirius puis Dumbledore. Je voudrais t'aider à mon tour.

Ce dernier sourit.

_Tu m'aides déjà, en étant là simplement. Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Harry. J'aimais et j'aime mon frère. Il s'en est allé et il me manque. Même si cela me fait énormément mal, je ne pourrais rien y changer. Je dois l'accepter.

_Hermione t'a parlé c'est cela.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_C'est si évident ?

_Tes paroles sont très hermoniennes.

_Oui, juste après la bataille, nous en avons discutés.

_ C'est une bonne chose. As-tu eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

_Oui, elles sont arrivées et sont à la recherche des Grangers enfin des Wilkins.

_Bien.

_ Elles reviendront vite.

_Je l'espère.

_Tu es vraiment accro Potter.

_La Ferme Weasley.

Ils se sourirent.

_En fait Ron, j'aurais besoin de ton aide ainsi que celle de nos amis. Je dois rénover le manoir des Potters.

_L'as-tu déjà vu ?

_Oui. A noël, lorsque tu étais partit, Hermione et moi sommes allées et je l'ai vu en ruine.

_Je t'aiderais.

_Merci. Je demanderais à Neville, Dean, Seamus et Georges.

_Bonne idée.

Le jeune Potter se tut avant de reprendre.

_Cela te dirait de vivre avec moi. Hermione serait aussi de la partie.

_C'est à ton tour d'être controversé.

_Non je suis sérieux. Le manoir est bien vaste pour une seule personne.

_ Il te servira de nid d'amour. Je n'ose imaginer ma sœur et toi.

_ Cela ne sera pas pour l'instant. Alors je pourrais le partager avec mes meilleurs amis.

_Je verrais.

_ C'est mieux que rien.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry était assit face au maire de Godric's Hollow et fulminait :

_Pourquoi ne pourrais-je arranger MON manoir ?

_Car ce n'est plus le vôtre Mr Potter. Il s'agit d'un monument historique au nom de votre famille.

_Il s'agit d'un héritage. Il appartient à ma famille et non à la commune.

_Je suis désolé Mr Potter mais je ne peux rien y faire. Nous avons d'autres maisons de libre…

_Je ne suis guère intéressé.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Le maire soupira. Les Potters avaient décidément le même caractère. Mais celui-ci paraissait encore plus têtu et déterminé que les autres.

_Alors Harry ? Demanda Ron.

_ C'est un monument historique, c'est un monument historique grogna le jeune Potter en guise de réponse avant de transplaner au Terrier. Son ami éclata de rire avant d'en faire de même.

_Peux-tu être plus explicite ?

Harry respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant de répondre.

_Il prétend que c'est un monument historique et qu'à ce titre, je n'ai plus de droit sur ce dernier.

_N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'y remédier ?

_Selon lui non.

Ron lui pressa l'épaule.

_Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi.

_Oui.

_Et moi qui voulait y vivre ? Tenta de plaisanter le jeune roux.

Et cela marcha, Harry sourit.

_Nous trouverons une autre garçonnière.

Le jeune Potter éclata de rire.

_Oublies-tu Hermione ?

_Je l'enfermerais dans ma chambre répondit Ron rêveur.

Ils rirent imaginant leur amie se débattre comme une forcenée.

_Je suis heureux que tu sois là Riry.

_Ri quoi ? S'indigna Le dénommé Riry.

_Ginny ne t'a donc jamais raconté comment elle te nommait lorsqu'elle avait dix ans.

Harry nia.

_Laisse moi ridiculiser mon adorable sœur.

Il toussa puis entreprit de marcher autour de sa drôle de maison. Son ami a ses trousses, heureux d'avoir une raison de parler d'elle.

_Nous étions revenu de Poudlard depuis peu, mes frères et moi, et je racontais nos exploits au dîner sans omettre de parler de mon nouveau meilleur ami. Ma sœur était littéralement captivée par mes récits au point qu'elle ne toucha même pas son assiette. Et Merlin savait qu'elle était gourmande étant enfant.

Le jeune brun sourit.

_Ma mère lui demanda si cela allait, elle avait alors dit.

Ron marqua un temps de pause puis prit une voix de fillette tout à fait ridicule.

_ « Maman, s'il te plaît, je veux entendre ce que dit Ron sur Harry »Georges l'avait alors taquiné sur ce sujet, disant qu'elle t'aimait. Ce à quoi elle répondit véhément. « Non je n'aime pas Riry Potter ». Nous étions tous hilares, excepté mes parents qui tentaient de calmer ses pleurs.

Harry eut un moment le regard dans le vague.

_Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux filles à cette époque.

_Elle non plus. Elle n'aimait pas les garçons. Nous l'en avions dégoûtés.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_Pauvre Ginny.

_A présent, elle nous mène sur le bout des doigts répliqua Ron.

_Je sais. Et vous n'êtes pas les seuls.

_Pauvre Harry se contenta de dire le jeune roux, hilare.

_Cause toujours. Hermione en fait de même.

Ils se sourirent puis continuèrent à se promener.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pouvez-vous me laisser un instant, je vous prie ? S'enquit Ron.

_Oui bien sûr dit la jeune femme.

Il s'agissait de l'agent immobilier du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était calme mais impressionnée par le jeune roux qu'elle savait ami du grand Harry Potter. A sa sortie, le jeune Potter retira sa cape d'invisibilité.

_Alors ? Demanda alors son ami.

_Je ne sais pas. T'en penses quoi ?

_C'est convivial commenta le rouquin en s'avançant vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

_Moins que celle de tout à l'heure.

_Tu la trouvais petite s'exaspéra le jeune Weasley.

_Mais c'est vrai, il n'y avait que deux chambres. Je voudrais en faire une pour Teddy.

_Je vois. Alors celle-ci ?

_Je ne suis pas très convaincu.

_Bien. Remets ta cape.

Harry s'exécuta et ils descendirent retrouver leur agent. Ron regarda encore une fois autour d'eux.

_Je vais partager un appartement avec mes meilleurs amis et un enfant. Il me faudrait donc quelque chose, de plus grand mais modeste, de plus intime mais chaleureux. Voyez-vous ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

_J'ai encore quelques appartements à vous faire visiter. Je vous propose de les voir puis de vous décider.

_Ce serait parfait.

_Allons-y donc.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_ Celle près de la confiserie était parfaite apposa le jeune roux.

_ Tu m'étonnes ? Sourit Harry. Mais cela ne plaira pas à Hermione.

_ Bon celle près de Fleury & Bott.

_Etes-vous bien Ronald Weasley ?

_Quand on aime, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

_Et c'est toi qui me disais que j'étais devenu accro ?

Ils se sourirent.

_J'ai préféré celui face à Florian Fortarôme dit alors Harry.

_Pourquoi ?

_Il y a une vue imprenable vers le parc et nous pourrions de temps à autre promener Teddy.

_Tu m'effraies Harry. Tu n'as plus que son nom à la bouche.

L'intéressé rougit.

_Parce que j'aimerais être ami autant qu'un…

_Père.

_Non mais lui apprendre les choses de la vie. Celles que son père lui aurait apprises.

_Je vois. Il m'a bien plut cet appartement également et puis la perspective de manger des glaces tous les jours. Quel plaisir !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

_Bien adjugé. Nous signerons le bail dès demain s'enquit-il.

_ Content de cette affaire.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant de se faire interrompre par Molly.

_Ronnie, Hermione t'a envoyé…

Ce dernier se leva sans laisser le temps à sa mère de poursuivre et courut vers la cuisine.

_Une lettre termina-t-elle en souriant. Ce jeune homme me rendra folle.

Elle s'installa face à Harry.

_Leur idylle dure depuis un moment, non ?

_Deux mois je pense répondit le jeune homme.

_Quand même. Alors as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

_Oui. Un appartement non loin du glacier Florian Fortarôme. Ron et moi allons arranger le tout demain.

_Bien. Mon chéri, tu sais que tu pourras venir ici autant que tu le souhaites.

_Merci Molly.

Le jeune Weasley revint la lettre à la main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui fit un signe de tête et il comprit, venant se joindre à eux.

_Maman, Hermione et moi en avons parlé et nous pensons qu'il serait bien de vivre avec Harry.

_Pardon ?

_ Nous avons vécut beaucoup de choses tous les trois et nous ne voulons pas être séparé.

_Mais vous êtes jeunes ?

_Nous avons presque 18 ans.

Un long et pesant silence prit place entre les personnes présentes. Molly se leva puis dit.

_J'en parlerais avec ton père.

_Bien Merci sourit son fils.

Elle sortit laissant les deux amis pensifs.

_Crois-tu qu'elle acceptera ?

_Je l'ignore.

Ils soupirèrent doucement.

_Alors que te dit notre chère Mione dans cette lettre ?

_Que nous lui manquons, qu'elle a hâte de revenir. Elle a retrouvé ses parents. Ce n'était guère difficile. Ils étaient les seuls êtres bizarres de la région.

Harry éclata de rire.

_ Elle doit les voir demain. Elle dit que ce sera le plus difficile. Heureusement Ginny l'accompagne dans ses moments. Elle s'ouvre peu à peu.

_C'est fort bien.

_Elle dit qu'elle nous aime. Et qu'elle se méfie du lieu qu'on choisira pour l'installer.

_Sacrée Mione.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Je me nomme Harry James Potter et il y a peu de temps, j'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort.

_Nous savons qui tu es et ce que tu as fait.

_Cela facilitera notre échange Répliqua le jeune brun au lycanthrope face à lui.

_Que nous veux-tu ?

Harry se tut un moment, jetant quelques regards autour de lui. La caverne où se réfugiaient ces créatures n'avait rien à envier. Elle était humide, lugubre et seul les rayons du Soleil y éclairaient légèrement. Il baissa les yeux vers les hommes et femmes qui lui faisaient face.

_ Je veux vous aider.

Ils rirent.

_Toi ? Le Petit Prince du monde sorcier voudrait nous aider ?

_ Oui répondit simplement Harry.

_Et Pourquoi ?

_Parce que vous êtes avant tout des humains. Des hommes et femmes détruits par des monstres. Vous avez droit à une vie, à une famille, à un avenir.

_Nous ne pourrons jamais avoir une famille, nous rendrions nos enfants similaires à nous.

_Et alors ?

_Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils souffrent.

_La recherche évolue.

_Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

_ La patience sera votre arme. Ecoutez, un nouveau ministre fut nommé. Il est bien plus tolérant que Fudge ou Scrimgeour ou cette Ombrage.

_Ils disent tous cela.

_Certes mais la différence réside dans le fait que Kinsgley et moi avons connu un loup-garou. Il était un ami très cher et nous a malheureusement quitté en voulant défendre un monde qui la rejetait. Il croyait en l'évolution des idéaux.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'un vieil homme ne réplique.

_Qui était ce lycanthrope ?

_Remus John Lupin. Il avait déjà tenté de prêcher ce message mais nul l'a écouté.

Le silence revint. Harry décida de se retirer.

_Sachez que l'Ordre du Phénix et le monde sorcier vous ouvrent leurs bras. Ne les ignoraient pas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_ Tour en H5. Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda le jeune roux.

_Fou en E3. Attendre.

_Penses-tu qu'ils vont accepter l'aide que tu leur offres ?

_Je l'espère.

Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau vers le plateau.

_Ron

Les deux amis s'extirpèrent de leur jeu d'échec lorsque les parents du jeune roux entrèrent dans leur chambre.

_Nous avons longuement discuté de ta demande. Bien que cela nous déchire le cœur de devoir t'émanciper. Tu as raison. Tu es grand et tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix. On espère cependant te voir souvent au Terrier.

_Sinon je peux toujours te boycotter renifla Molly.

Ron se leva et les enlaça.

_Merci cela compte énormément pour moi.

_Pour nous aussi.

Harry sourit. Il ne manquait plus qu'à signer le bail.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry sourit en voyant Neville noyait ce pauvre Dean. Le Soleil était caniculaire en ce jour, c'est pourquoi les jeunes adultes avaient décidé de se baigner. Ron regardait le ciel d'un air rêveur.

_A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda le jeune brun.

Son ami sursauta puis rougit.

_Je vais la revoir.

_Oui elles reviennent.

_J'attendais ce moment depuis…Cela me parait irréel.

_Je sais.

_Tu as l'air inquiet.

_Je le suis. Elle…nous… j'ignore quoi lui dire, comment agir.

_Sois toi-même. C'est toi qu'elle aime et non ton paraître.

Harry acquiesça.

_Vous parlez de Ginny ? Demanda le jeune Londubat.

_De qui veux-tu que le grand Harry Potter parle si ce n'est de la jeune dame de ses pensées ? Le nargua le jeune Thomas.

Le jeune Potter rougit.

_Cessez de l'embarrasser. Surtout que ce n'est que Vérité apposa Ron.

_Merci du coup de main Faux frère.

Il éclaboussa les trois jeunes face à lui avant de fuir à la nage jusqu'à la rive. Là il prit sa baguette et les menaça amusé.

_Bien Mr Potter, nous ne pouvons rivaliser avec vous. Nous jetons nos armes.

Harry, hilare, posa son bien et ne put réagir lorsque le jeune roux lui prit la cheville et le fit basculer dans l'eau aux grands éclats de rire de leurs amis.

_Et d'un arrogant en moins sourit le rouquin.

Son meilleur ami remonta à la surface et une longue dispute d'eau s'ensuivit. Amusant ses pseudos adultes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le jeune Potter demeura allongé. Aujourd'hui il avait dix-huit ans. Cependant, il lui semblait que quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Depuis que Hagrid l'avait sauvé de sa monotone vie de Moldu étrange. Ron était levé depuis un moment, il avait entendu le lit grincer mais il avait feinté de dormir. Il voulait être seul un moment. Le plafond était toujours de la même couleur. Le soleil brillait toujours et il sentait quelques uns de ses rayons sur son visage. La Terre tournait et les gens vivaient. Il soupira puis se leva à son tour. En chemin, il prit quelques affaires avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il fixa son reflet à travers le miroir de ladite salle.

_Quelle tête tu as Potter ?! Souffla ce dernier. Tu as un an de plus et alors !

Harry soupira de nouveau puis ébouriffa ses cheveux, un peu trop long à son goût.

_Il faudrait que je demande à Molly de s'en occuper murmura le jeune homme.

Il prit une rapide douche avant de se préparer et de rejoindre la famille Weasley. Dans la cuisine, Ron et Georges se disputaient une partie d'échec tandis que Molly sirotait un verre de jus de citrouille à ce qu'il en jugeait.

_Bonjour dit-il.

Tous cessèrent leur activité et vinrent lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

_ Mon chéri, comme tu grandis ! Dans peu de temps, Ron et toi allez vous marier et…

_Maman, calme toi. Ce n'est pas pour maintenant paniqua son jeune fils.

_Le temps passe vite, tu verras.

_Joyeux anniversaire Mon vieux ! Encore un an.

_Oui au fond ta mère n'a pas tort sourit le jeune Potter.

_Joyeux anniversaire.

_Merci Georges.

_Que veux-tu manger ? S'enquit Molly.

_Des toasts s'il vous plaît.

Elle lui sourit et en déposa devant lui.

_Merci. En fait, Molly, puis-je vous demander un service ?

_Bien sûr mon chéri.

_Je ne…enfin pour mes cheveux….

_Je m'en occuperais après ton repas. Si seulement Bill pouvait y passer.

_A chacun son style maman ajouta Ron.

Le jeune Potter rit sous cape.

_Nous devrions passer notre permis de conduire.

_Notre quoi ?

_Lorsque les Moldu veulent conduire une voiture, il leur faut un permis.

_C'est une bonne idée obtempéra la matriarche des Weasleys.

_A quoi cela nous servirait-il ?

_Sait-on jamais ?

_Attendons Mione, nous le passerons ensemble termina Ron.

_A ce propos Harry, Ginny et Hermione s'excusent. Elles sont vraiment désolées de ne pouvoir être là pour ton anniversaire.

_Ce n'est rien.

Harry mordilla son toast. Soudain, il remarqua que le bout de pain n'avait plus le même goût. Il paraissait insipide.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ma mère a réussit à te convaincre sourit Bill.

_Tu vas y passer également le taquina Harry.

_Si j'y passe tu n'existe plus Potter.

_Tu parles à Harry Potter, Weasley, change de ton reprit le Survivant.

_Redescends sur Terre pauvre chochotte.

_Viens voir la chochotte s'exclama le jeune Potter dissimulant son hilarité.

_Bill chéri, cesse tes enfantillages.

Fleur arriva toute en beauté et embrassa Harry.

_Alors es-tu nerveux ?

_Pourquoi le serais-je ?

_Parce que Ginny et toi…

_Ron m'appelle l'interrompit l'intéressé.

Bill le retint.

_Quelle est cette phrase qui contient le nom de ma sœur et le tien ?

_Un canular.

_Je sens qu'une discussion s'impose.

_Peut-elle être reportée à un autre soir ?

_Oui.

Il embrassa Fleur puis rejoignit certains membres de l'Ordre.

_Je suis désolée Harry…

_Ce n'est rien mais comment as-tu su ?

_Luna l'a laissée échapper par inadvertance.

_Je vois. Pour répondre à ta question, je le suis.

Il s'en alla vers son meilleur ami qui ne tenait pas en place.

_J'ai entendu un bruissement.

_C'est le vent.

_Vraiment ?

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_Non je veux être dans mon état normal lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Harry sourit puis regarda un peu plus en détail les personnes présentes. Tout les Weasleys mis à part Mr Weasley qui était allé chercher les filles, étaient là ce qui accentua l'appréhension du jeune homme. Comment allait-il aborder la jeune fille si toute sa famille se trouvait là ?

A ce moment, Androméda arriva, Tedd dans ses bras. Le jeune parrain tout sourire, vint vers eux.

_Harry.

_Bonsoir Androméda.

Il prit le jeune bébé des mains de sa grand-mère sous le regard tendre de certains invités.

_Je vous emprunte cet ange.

_Bien sûr dit-elle en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers Ron.

_Je te présente mon filleul.

Ce dernier s'attendrit en voyant le jeune enfant.

_Hey Salut Teddy ! Tu en as de la chance. Filleul d'Harry Potter.

_Ron la Ferme.

_Tu ne montres pas le bon exemple Harry. Insulter devant un enfant.

Le jeune brun éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire le jeune Lupin qui tenta d'attraper ses lunettes.

_Je peux le tenir Harry ?

_Oui.

Il le lui tendit.

_Tiens lui la tête surtout.

Ron s'exécuta

_Mais non pas comme cela.

Le Survivant lui replaça la tête du nourrisson correctement.

_Harry ?

_Oui.

_Tu es génial.

L'intéressé releva les yeux et vit que son ami était sérieux.

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_Tu seras un excellent exemple pour cette enfant.

_Merci Ron.

Ils baissèrent la tête, gênés. Fleur vint, toute enjouée vers eux.

_Merlin ! Il est adorable. C'est le portrait craché de sa mère. Je reconnais les traits de Nymphadora. Cependant, il est brun, c'est un Lupin. Les yeux de son père également. Oh ! Puis-je le prendre ?

Harry parut réticent avant d'acquiescer. Elle le prit et s'en alla le montrer aux autres membres.

_Mais…commença Harry.

_Laisse tomber Vieux sourit son meilleur ami.

_Ce n'est pas juste grogna le Survivant.

Le rouquin se retourna et son visage s'illumina.

_Je crois que si au contraire.

Le jeune Potter étonné, se retourna et vit une voiture arrivait à grande vitesse.

_Elles sont arrivées s'écrit le jeune Weasley.

Il courut vers le jardin. Harry était hilare en le suivant nonchalant. Molly lui fit un clin d'œil complice en voyant son fils surexcité.

La voiture s'arrêta en un dérapage devant le Terrier. Ron en fut asphyxié. Hermione en descendit en chancelant. Ginny se tint un bon moment à la voiture, retrouvant ses esprits tandis que Mr Weasley souriait de toutes ses dents.

_C'était merveilleux. Ingénieux ces Moldus.

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent ébahies avant de secouer discrètement la tête. Lorsque la jeune Granger releva la tête, elle vit Ron. Elle courut dans ses bras et il l'enlaça fortement.

_Tu m'as manqué mon cœur murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_J'en étais désespéré répliqua-t-elle.

Elle caressa doucement son dos avant de se séparer de lui. Elle s'en alla vers Harry.

_Mione sourit ce dernier. Ton absence nous a parut longue.

_La vôtre aussi. Je veux tout savoir sur cette maison.

_Tu viens d'arriver, cela peut attendre reprit le jeune Potter.

Elle acquiesça avant de se diriger vers les convives tandis que Ginny enlaçait son frère. Il lui murmura.

_Il n'a cessé d'espérer ton retour.

_Je sais.

Elle se dirigea enfin vers Harry.

_Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? S'enquit ce dernier.

_Oui. L'Australie est un tout autre monde. C'était un dépaysement bénéfique.

_C'est génial.

Elle l'enlaça. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

_Tu m'as atrocement manqué Ginny Weasley.

_Vous aussi Harry Potter.

Elle resta un moment ainsi avant que Bill ne les interrompe.

_Potter, nous avons besoin de saluer notre sœur.

Harry se sépara de son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Il lui prit les mains.

_J'attends une discussion avec la plus belle jeune femme du monde sorcier chuchota-t-il.

_Hermione est derrière toi dit-elle sur le même ton.

_Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais d'une jeune Weasley.

Elle rougit alors qu'il la relâchait. Elle se fit enlacer par tous ses frères et étouffer par sa mère. Elle salua les membres et s'arrêta devant Teddy, dont Hermione couvrait de tendresse.

_Tu as vu Gin, il a les mêmes yeux que son père.

_C'est ce qu'on ne cesse de lui dire sourit Androméda.

_J'aimerais tant en avoir un comme cela s'extasia la jeune Granger.

Le cadet des Weasley se figea, Harry pouffa.

_Pourrons-nous le garder de temps à autre ? Demanda de nouveau Hermione.

_ Il ira chez Harry très souvent donc vous l'aurez à loisir.

_C'est vrai mais c'est génial reprit la jeune brune en se plaçant de nouveau près son petit ami qui lui enlaça la taille.

_Je propose que nous rentrions insista Molly.

Tous obtempérèrent. Une fois tous installés, on demanda aux jeunes filles de compter leur aventure. Hermione, installée entre Ron et Harry commença son histoire.

_ Nous sommes arrivées fort tard à Canberra c'est la capitale de l'Australie. Et donc le premier soir nous l'avons passé à l'hôtel. Autant dire, qu'avec le décalage horaire, c'était fort bénéfique. Dès le lendemain, nous avons commencé nos recherches.

_Et vous chers amis, connaissant Hermione, à votre avis, où m'a-t-elle emmenée ? Demanda fatalement Ginny.

_Bibliothèque répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur.

_Lorsque vous cherchez une information, où allez-vous ? Qui plus est, cela t'a permis de te faire draguer par un charmant australien. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Donovan se défendit la jeune brune.

Harry croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

_Donovan ? Voyez-vous cela ?

La jeune rouquine lui sourit innocemment.

_Est-ce ma faute, si je possède un charme ravageur ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis somma sa meilleure amie de poursuivre son histoire.

_Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur les Wilkins. C'est comme cela que ceux sont nommés mes parents dit-elle à l'adresse des autres personnes présentes.

_Donc le premier jour nous sommes rentrés bredouilles termina Ginny.

_Les jours suivants, nous avons demandé aux gens de la région. Nul ne les connaissait. C'est ainsi que nous avons atterrit dans un bar de travestie.

Ginny éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

_Il aurait fallu voir Hermione dansait sur scène. C'était hilarant.

_C'était pour sauver notre peau.

_Tu as dansé ? S'étonnèrent ses deux amis.

_Notre amie possèdent d'autres faces cachées.

_Après cette épisode, nous savions qu'il fallait étendre nos recherches. Parce que Canberra était leur ville de résidence. Mais Canberra tout comme Londres est vaste. Il nous fallait un moyen de transport, mais nous ne pouvions puisés dans nos économies qui s'amoindrissaient de jour en jour. Nous avons donc rusées.

_Un bus de touristes nous a prit en stop.

_Vous êtes irresponsables s'exclama Bill.

_Non, c'étaient des retraités répliqua sa sœur.

_Fort accueillant d'ailleurs reprit son amie. Ils nous ont déposés à Parkes près de Barton là où nous étions installées. Nous sommes restés deux ou trois jours mais là non plus, nul n'avait entendu parlé de mes parents.

_Hermione commençait à s'épuiser. Donc nous avons décidés de faire une pause de quelques jours. Il y'avait un magnifique lac. Nous avons passés nos journées entre les musées et monuments et bien sûr à la plage. C'était agréable.

_C'est là que nous avons rencontré un groupe d'Américains. Ils vivaient en Australie depuis peu.

_Des Américains ? S'inquiéta Ron.

_Oui Trois jeunes hommes plutôt pas mal et une de leur sœur. Elle avait notre âge. Nous leur avons racontés notre histoire en omettant quelques détails. Et ils nous ont proposés de nous faire traverser le lac Burley Griffin. Nous assurant que de l'autre côté existait un réseau de recherches nettement plus efficace. Les Commérages.

_Comment vous ont-ils menés ? Demanda Harry.

_En bateau. C'était de jeunes héritiers un peu fêtard.

_Et vous en avez profité ? Répliqua le jeune Potter agacé.

_Cesse donc d'être jaloux lui murmura Hermione.

_Ils nous ont déposés dans un cottage du coin où nous avons dormi.

_Le lendemain, nous sommes allées à Campbell. Là une vieille dame dans un supermarché nous a abordée. Elle avait déjà rencontré ma mère mais c'était il y a 6 mois dans la région de Griffith. A l'autre bout de la ville. Nous avons visité St John Church & Schoolhouse museum poursuivit la jeune Granger.

_Puis une évidence se posa. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de retour. Nous étions à sec c'est alors qu'un miracle s'est produit.

_En fait c'est Ginny qui la produit.

_Je n'en suis pas trop fière.

_Comment cela ?

_Nous étions sur Parkes Way. Et la jeune fille que voici a arrêté une voiture avant de jeter le sort oubliettes au conducteur et de subtiliser son bien.

_Quoi ?

_C'était une question de survie.

_Tu aurais pût te faire prendre sermonna Percy.

_C'était désert.

_Continue reprit Molly.

_Oui donc j'ai pris le volant…

_Tu sais conduire ? Demanda Arthur.

_Assez. Mon père m'avait appris quelques manœuvres sourit Hermione.

_Elle conduit merveilleusement bien. Donc après deux jours de route avec quelques moments de repos, nous arrivâmes au lieu de départ : Parkes.

_Nous avons poursuivit notre périple jusqu'à Barton où nous fîmes une halte dans une cabane abandonnée. Nous y sommes restées un moment pour se ressourcer avant de reprendre la route vers Griffith. Nous y sommes arrivées au bout de quelques jours de route. Et là tous connaissaient les Wilkins. Merlin merci termina la jeune brune.

_Nous les avons trouvés très facilement à vrai dire. Puis la question s'est posée de comment les aborder.

_J'ai simulé une entorse au genou devant leur domicile dit innocemment Ginny.

_Généreux comme ils sont, ils nous ont recueillis. J'ai attendu un moment d'inattention pour lever les sorts. Il leur a fallut un moment pour se remettre. Je leur ai difficilement tout expliqué. Ils ont été compréhensifs. Et ce fut vraiment génial de les revoir.

_Mais où sont-ils ?

Hermione sourit largement en regardant Ginny.

_Mes parents ont décidé de rester vivre en Australie. Ils ont adoré ce nouveau monde.

_Mais et toi ?

_Je vais vivre avec Harry et Ron donc cela ne me dérange pas.

Un long silence passa tandis que tous assimilaient cette histoire.

_C'est fou soupira Ron.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire reprit Bill.

_Et tout cela en en quelques semaines ? S'étonna Percy.

_C'est cela l'aventure sourit Ginny.

_Je suis heureuse surtout que vous soyez saines et sauves après tout cela s'empourpra Molly.

_Bien sûr. Nous étions très prudentes ironisa sa fille.

Tous sourirent.

_Vous êtes de retour et c'est le plus important. Vous nous aviez manqué surtout à ses deux idiots reprit Georges.

Hermione serra la main de son petit ami.

_Eux aussi nous ont manqués.

_Bon cette histoire m'a donnée soif dit la jeune rousse en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Harry la regarda s'en aller et saisit l'occasion. Il la suivit et prit soin de refermer la porte sur son passage. Le bruit alerta la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et sourit. Il resta impassible.

_Un Australien, des Américains ? Y'en a-t-il eu d'autres ?

_Il y avait aussi un charmant Stewart dans l'avion nommé Stanislas, un grec plutôt mignon et un serveur dans le cottage nommé Juanes, un cubain….

Il avait haussé un sourcil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine de nouveau.

_Et alors ? Dit-elle en le narguant.

Il ne cilla pas. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, buvant sa bierre-au-beurre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui retira la bouteille des mains et la posa sur la table.

_T'ont-ils vraiment intéressés ? Ou fais-tu cela pour me faire du mal ?

Elle le regarda profondément.

_Ils n'avaient rien d'intéressant comparé à toi

Il avait frissonné en entendant le ton qu'elle avait employé.

_Je t'ai fait du mal.

_J'en ai conscience.

_Je t'ai abandonné.

_Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

_Lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, tu avais compris mes raisons, n'est-ce pas ?

_Compris, oui, accepté, non.

_L'année dernière, lorsque tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir mis à part fuir. C'était pour éviter de craquer, de revenir vers toi.

_Je sais tout cela. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

_ Voldemort n'est plus là. Donc il n'y a plus vraiment d'obstacle.

_As-tu une idée ?

_Plusieurs toutes aussi indécentes les unes que les autres.

Elle s'approcha légèrement vers lui.

_Quelles sont-elles ?

_Celles-ci murmura-t-il près de ses lèvres.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa tendrement puis fougueusement. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux plus courts qu'auparavant, passant par son cou, descendant sur son torse puis caressant ses bras. Il se sépara doucement d'elle, le souffle court. Elle avait les yeux flamboyants. Il adorait ses yeux. Ses deux perles chocolat.

_Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime Harry.

_Et pourquoi pas Riry ?

Elle recula doucement toujours dans ses bras.

_Qui t'en as parlé ?

_Ron. Il m'a informé de nombreuses choses sur toi.

_Je vais le….

Il caressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Je trouve cela adorable. Déjà enfant, je t'avais conquis.

_A mon grand damn.

_A mon plus grand bonheur.

Elle le regarda radieuse alors qu'il l'enlaçait fortement. Elle préféra s'emparer de ses lèvres amoureusement.

_Je ne peux me lasser de tes lèvres.

_Et moi de toi murmura-t-il contre elle.

Ils s'absentèrent un moment. Et nul ne songea à les déranger. C'était leur moment. Non loin de ce couple. Hermione avait sa tête posait sur le torse de Ron.

_Tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

_Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi Ron.

Il l'embrassa doucement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nous en avons finit soupira Hermione fière d'elle.

_Après une semaine, tu m'étonnes sourit son petit ami.

_Nous avons un chez nous murmura Harry.

Ils le regardèrent compatissants. Il est vrai que sa pseudo Famille ne l'avait guère accueillit chaleureusement dans leur demeure. C'était la première fois, qu'une maison était à lui. Cela faisait une semaine que le trio travaillait d'arrache pied, pour préparer leur nouveau foyer. Hermione s'était occupée de la peinture, Ron de la plomberie et Harry des charpentes. Tout cela grâce aux sorts les plus efficaces du répertoire de leur amie. Le décor était modeste et convivial. Le Salon était la réplique même de leur salle commune. Le divan, les deux fauteuils et même le tapis moelleux y étaient. Tout cela faisait face à une magnifique cheminée. La Salle à manger pouvait accueillir bon nombre. A l'étage se trouvait les chambres et bureaux. Chacune des chambres reflétait son occupant. C'est ainsi que celle d'Harry fut peinte en vert émeraude avec des meubles en bois d'ébène et des couvre-lits d'un noir d'encre. Quelques photos de ses amis, de poster ornaient le tout. Ron avait opté pour une chambre d'un orange flamboyant jurant avec ses cheveux. Les meubles étaient en pin et ses couvres lits à l'effigie des Canons des Chudley. Tout objet décoratif était à l'effigie de cette équipe. Hermione choisit un style plus simple. Une chambre d'un bleu violacé, ornait de petites étoiles. Des couvres lits blancs de même motifs. Ses meubles étaient d'un marbre époustouflant. Sur ses murs près des étoiles, elle avait accroché des photos de ses amis et des « Wilkins ». Ils s'assirent sur le divan et la jeune fille se blottit instinctivement à son petit ami.

_J'ai toujours rêver de vivre ainsi murmura-t-elle.

_Nous trois ? Tu n'es pas un peu sadomasochiste répliqua son petit ami.

Elle lui asséna une légère tape sur l'épaule puis se détacha de lui pour se blottir contre Harry.

_Tu me vends pour lui ?

_Il est plus…

_Beau ? Sourit le jeune Potter.

_Normal termina la jeune fille tandis que son petit ami s'esclaffe.

_Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à celle là.

Ils se turent un moment.

_Je serais avec Ginny cet après-midi.

_Où allez-vous ? S'enquit Ron

_Je vais lui faire visiter le monde Moldu. Nul ne me connaît là-bas.

_Tu ne peux pas toujours fuir. Il faudra que tu affrontes le monde sorcier.

_Je sais Hermione mais je ne suis pas encore prêt et puis je ne veux pas imposer cela à Ginny pour l'instant. Elle serait assaillit. Je ne veux pas la perdre à cause de ma célébrité.

_Tes raisons sont nobles, mais tu te trompes. Ginny demeurera à tes côtés parce qu'elle t'aime sourit son amie.

_Oui. Et puis nous avons souffert, elle et moi. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

_Tu as raison. Prends ton temps.

Elle eut une illumination.

_Et si tu faisais un discours ?

_Euh…

_Ils te lâcheront. Tu réponds à leurs questions puis tu es tranquille pour un moment.

_Cela marcherait ?

_J'en suis sûre qui plus est si tu soutiens Kinsgley, ils se tourneront vers ce dernier.

_Oui mais cela serait lâche de lui remettre mes fardeaux.

_Non cela ne change rien vu qu'il est déjà la cible des journalistes. Il n'en sera que plus demandé.

_J'y penserais.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins. Et puis je m'occuperais de ton discours.

_Tu m'étonnes ? Murmura Ron.

_Oui je t'étonne trancha-t-elle.

Son ami déglutit. Harry sourit puis se contenta de regarder les flammes valser tandis que ses amis se «  disputaient ».

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans une impasse non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Ils étaient entourés de vieux cartons ou de déchets déposés en vrac.

_Ceci n'est que la pire facette des Moldus.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Ils se sourirent. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et ils avancèrent.

_A présent, il est en mon devoir de te montrer le Londres Moldu.

Ils se sourirent. Ils débouchèrent sur une rue étroite qui semblait être désertée. Il lui attrapa la main et ils se contentèrent de déambuler.

_Je suis désolé que l'on doive se cacher dans ce monde.

_Je ne voudrais pas te partager avec une horde de journalistes sourit-elle. Hermione m'a dit que vous avez terminé votre appartement ?

_Oui il reflète l'esprit de chacun.

_Je vois de l'orange.

_Que dans sa chambre.

Elle rit. Ils rencontrèrent une femme âgée se promenant avec ses chats. Cela rappela à Harry, Mrs Figgs. Etait-elle toujours en vie ?

_Harry j'aimerais intégrer l'Ordre.

_Poses ta candidature…

_Non, je ne te parlais pas de cela. Promets moi que lorsque viendra mon nom lors de la prochaine réunion, tu seras objectif, tu ne me choisiras seulement si tu m'en juges capable.

_Bien sûr Ginny.

_Je ne veux pas que d'autres croient que j'ai été pistonné.

_Je vois.

Ils trouvèrent un chien errant d'un noir d'ébène. Il jappait non loin d'eux, la jeune fille se baissa et lui caressa l'encolure.

_Il est magnifique.

_Il ressemble à Sniffle.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Puis se releva et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

_Dans les prochains jours, je serais dans l'obligation de faire un discours.

_Pour qu'ils cessent de t'importuner.

_Oui.

_Cela se passera bien Harry. Tu fus notre espoir, notre sauveur, ils veulent juste te remercier.

_Hum hum.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il n'emprunte un sujet qu'il savait houleux.

_Ginny ?

_Hum.

_J'aimerais…J'aimerais que tu me parles de Fred.

Elle détourna légèrement la tête.

_Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Harry. Il me manque comme à nous tous. Lorsque j'étais en Australie, j'essayais d'oublier mon frère mais je n'ai pu que m'habituer à son absence. Il restera toujours en moi jusqu'à son rire cristallin, ses farces inéluctables et sa présence. Mais…mais je sais qu'il est heureux. Je l'imagine sourire et se moquait de nos larmes.

Elle essuya sa joue d'un revers de la main.

_ Je l'aime Harry, qu'importe où il se trouve.

Ils se turent un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne.

_J'aurais voulu te protéger de cela Ginny mais ce n'était pas dans mes cordes. J'espère juste qu'à présent je ne faillerais plus.

_J'en suis convaincu Harry. J'ai cru qu'après son enterrement je ne sourirais plus et puis la vie a reprit notre relation aussi.

Il sourit. Ils bifurquèrent et débouchèrent sur une avenue où le trafic paraissait encombré. Ginny fut impressionnée de voir tant de vie.

_Ils ont une vie assez mouvementée.

_En effet.

Il la fit entrer dans un café.

_Trouve une table j'arrive.

Elle acquiesça et en réserva une près de la fenêtre. Elle put voir une librairie de l'autre côté de la rue et pensa de suite à Hermione. Devant elle, passèrent toutes sortes de Londoniens d'étrangers, et ce mélange culturelle lui apparut telle une mosaïque de couleurs. Splendide !

Harry revint avec deux tasses à la main qu'il posa face à eux.

_C'est beau.

_Oui. Lorsque je vivais chez les Dursley, je ne pouvais pas connaître le Londres que tu vois, je l'ai découvert plus tard, bien plus tard.

_Comment connaissais-tu cet endroit ?

Il sourit.

_Lorsque nous avions disparut l'an dernier, nous avions atterrit non loin de là à Tottenham Court Road.

_Vraiment ?

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle d'une nouvelle manière en sirotant son chocolat chaud. Elle reposa son regard vers son ami puis dit.

_Un jour me raconteras-tu ce qui vous ait arrivé ?

Il baissa les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

_Un jour tu sauras tout mais pas maintenant, c'est une histoire qui nous a tous ébranlé.

Elle obtempéra.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du café, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux. Ils se sourirent et restèrent là à marcher sous la pluie, les mains liées.

_Nous sommes irresponsables.

_Je sais mais pour excuse, nous ne sommes que des enfants sourit-elle.

_Je n'ai jamais été un enfant Ginny. Et puis je suis un adulte à présent.

_Ne m'en parles pas, je le serais à mon tour grogna-t-elle.

Il sourit puis lui embrassa le front.

_Ce n'est pas si mal tu sais.

_Mis à part le permis de Transplanage, il n'y aucun avantage.

Il l'arrêta.

_ Adulte, tu ne rends de compte à personne, tu es libre en quelque sorte. Comme nous le sommes à cet instant. Je peux aller où bon me semble.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse.

_Merci pour cette journée, ce fut génial. Cela m'avait manqué.

_A moi aussi.

Il posa un baiser sur le front.

_Nous devrions rentrer, il pleut de plus en plus.

_Tu as raison et puis je commence à avoir froid.

Il retira sa veste qu'il passa sur ses épaules.

_Et toi…

_Et moi, je t'aurais.

Elle sourit puis se blottit contre lui. Ils retournèrent à leur impasse. Elle le retint un moment.

_Oui.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui tint la taille puis la serra contre lui. Elle s'éloigna peu à peu puis posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

_C'était juste pour te remercier.

………………………………………………………………………………..

_Merci.

Elle se sécha les cheveux avec la serviette qu'il lui avait remis.

_Il sera nécessaire que je rentre.

_Gin tu ne peux pas rentrer au Terrier dans cet état ?

_Je n'ai pas de vêtement ici.

_J'en trouverais.

_Mais…

_Ginny.

_Harry je…

Elle acquiesça puis sourit ;

_D'accord.

Il la conduit dans sa chambre et elle fut surprise du décor.

_Ce n'est pas trop Serpentardesque.

_Ron trouve également. Cela me rappelle juste quelques souvenirs.

_Comme quoi ? Tes batailles avec Malefoy. Tu sais je risquerais de te tuer si tu me quittes pour Drago.

Il grimaça tandis qu'elle riait.

_D'ailleurs je vais devoir lui parler avoua Harry pensif.

_Je ne t'ai pas donné d'idée j'espère s'enquit-elle inquiète.

Il sourit puis l'enlaça tendrement.

_Non, je voulais juste parler…civilité.

_Barbant.

Il lui montra la Salle de Bain qui était toute de marbre noir vêtu.

_J'adore.

_Hermione a peur que je dérive gothique.

Elle éclata de rire.

_Elle n'a peut-être pas tort.

La Salle de Bain comportait une baignoire blanche avec une robinetterie couleur or. Des spots lumineux un peu partout éclairait la pièce du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Des étagères de serviettes moelleuses se trouvaient non loin des lavabos. Un large miroir s'étendit d'un bout à l'autre d'un des murs.

_C'est vraiment chouette.

_Je trouve aussi.

Il la laissa et s'enquit de vêtements pour son amie. Hermione en avait sûrement mais elle était absente. Et heureusement. Ron le tuerait s'il savait que sa sœur était ne serait qu'entrer dans la chambre du jeune brun. Il transforma alors deux couvre-lits en une somptueuse robe d'été blanche et fluide. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa poitrine qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau qu'elle tentait de sécher vainement. Harry déglutit en la voyant, préférant se détourner d'elle. En voyant la robe, elle s'étonna.

_As-tu une maîtresse qui vit chez toi ?

Il sourit.

_Je l'ai transformé à partir de couvre-lits.

_Vraiment ? Tu es doué en Métamorphose. Jamais je n'ai vu faire cela.

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Bon je vais prendre une douche.

Elle le retint et il maudit sa mauvaise fortune.

_Merci Harry.

Il fondit devant ses yeux.

_Ce n'est rien tu sais…

Elle l'embrassa, il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il descendit de ses lèvres à son cou tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Il voulut aller plus loin mais elle le repoussa doucement. Il sembla se réveiller.

_Je…Je suis désolé…je ne sais pas…

Il évita son regard puis s'enfermer dans la Salle de Bain. L'avait-elle blessée ? Elle tapa doucement à la porte.

_Harry, ouvre s'il te plaît.

Il ne répondit pas.

_Je t'en prie.

Sa voix suppliante dû faire effet. Elle le vit assis au bord de la baignoire. Il regardait le carrelage. Elle s'assit près de lui.

_Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais je n'ai jamais…

Elle se tut.

_Je sais que je t'aime et pour l'instant je ne veux pas autre chose. Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexée…

_Non Gin, j'ai juste honte…

_Ce n'est rien, je le répète. On ne va pas y passer Noël.

Il sourit puis la regarda.

_Je suis désolé.

_Arrête Harry.

Elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

_Bon je vais m'habiller. Si Ron nous voit ainsi, je ne paye pas cher de ta peau.

Il acquiesça et elle sortit.

………………………………………………………………………

_Que veux-tu boire ? S'enquit-il.

_Qu'avez-vous ?

_Jus de citrouille, Bierraubeurre, Whisky Pur Feu mais ne le dit pas à ta mère. Nous avons aussi du lait.

_Jus de Citrouille.

_Quel enfant sage !

Il lui servit puis s'assit face à elle dans le salon.

_Vous avez fait du bon travail.

_Oui. C'est surtout grâce aux sorts d'Hermione. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin des copains.

Ils regardèrent durant un moment les flammes valser dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

_J'imagine Poudlard cette année, cela va être bizarre. Etre dans ta classe, dans le dortoir d'Hermione.

_Je trouve cela intéressant. Nous allons subir les cours de Potions ensemble, les disputes de nos amis ensemble.

Elle sourit avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il fut surpris mais se sentit heureux tout simplement lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que le sommeil ne les gagne et qu'ils ne s'endorment « ensemble ».


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'assit près d'elle, heureux de la voir si belle, si femme. Il se rappelait leur enfance, les moments qu'il passait à la taquiner, à la consoler, à l'amuser. Il avait tant besoin d'elle. Elle faisait partie de sa stabilité. Il n'était pas le seul. Les quatre autres pensaient sûrement la même chose mais avec elle, il ressentait un lien si puissant, si tendre. Elle avait 17 ans à présent. Il ne s'agissait plus de la fillette qui tentait de s'affirmer. Elle s'était affirmée. Elle avait tant vu, tant fait. Elle était si courageuse. Elle lui ressemblait tant.

_Cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

_Il y a un instant.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Il humait le parfum de ses cheveux. Il caressa sa joue. A présent, il n'avait plus l'exclusivité de cet honneur. Un autre possédait son corps mais surtout son cœur. Ce bien qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger.

_Pourquoi es-tu si calme Charlie ?

_Tu as 17 ans aujourd'hui.

_Il semblerait.

_Il y avait un temps, où tu ne savais que le mot Riry, où tu cherchais à nous prouver ta valeur. Un autre temps l'a remplacé. Un temps où tu nous as rendu fou de toi, où tu as trouvé une autre épaule que la mienne sur laquelle pleurer. Ce qui me turlupine est le fait que je n'ai pas pu être là. Je t'ai abandonné, je suis allé en Roumanie, te laissant seule.

_Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, tu réalisais tes rêves.

_Mon principal rêve était de te voir heureuse.

_Il s'est donc réalisé. Je le suis Charlie.

_Tu m'as tant manqué.

_Toi aussi.

Il l'enlaça tendrement.

_Tu nous quittes murmura-t-elle.

_Oui dès demain, à contrecoeur. Mais je viendrais vous revoir bien vite. J'ai besoin de vous.

_Nous aussi.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne se redresse et ne le regarde avec un air taquin.

_Dis moi Charles, y aurait-il une future Weasley ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

_Mon intuition infaillible.

_Qui sait !

Elle sourit, cela était une assertion.

_Et toi Ginnerva, y aurait-il une future Potter ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

_Mon instinct fraternel.

Molly les rappela. Elle lui glissa doucement.

_Qui sait !

Elle se leva et courut vers la maison. Son frère a ses trousses. Il la rattrapa et lui lança amusée.

_Joyeux anniversaire Miss Potter.

_Merci Mr Weasley.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry se tint le menton, parfaitement concentré tandis que Ron luttait contre le monologue soporifique de sa petite amie.

_Donc le taux de criminalité a baissé de 40%.

_Rien d'étonnant grogna Ron.

_Je suis d'avis que nous parlions des candidatures proposa Neville, lui aussi ennuyé par le discours de la jeune Granger.

Cela réveilla d'un coup l'assemblée.

_Excellente idée acquiesça le jeune roux, se tassant en recevant un regard noir de son amie.

_Tu as fait du bon travail Mione. C'était passionnant.

_Je suis heureuse que mon travail plaise à une personne ironisa-t-elle.

_Il était très bien mon cœur mais c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny et un succulent gâteau m'attend.

_Penses-tu à autre chose qu'à ton ventre Ronald ?

_Oui, au Quidditch et à toi.

_Votre dispute est des plus constructives mais nous avons autre chose à faire sourit Bill.

_Voyons Bill, que serait une réunion, sans le tandem Ron/Hermione ?

_Bien. Pour ce qui en est des Candidatures ?

_ Dean Thomas.

_Il fut d'une grande aide plaida Hermione.

_Il est doué confirma Flitwick.

_Qu'elles sont ses faiblesses ? S'enquit Kingsley.

_Luna, Seamus, sa famille continua Ron.

_Qui vote pour ? Reprit Harry.

Quasiment toutes les mains se levèrent.

_Accepté.

Neville scella le dossier Thomas.

_Le Prochain est Seamus.

_Ils vont de paire. Je pense qu'il est inutile de tergiverser. L'un sans l'autre est impensable. Leurs forces sont communes. Leur complicité peut-être une arme.

_As-tu confiance en leurs capacités ? Demanda Percy.

_Oui. Il est accepté.

_La prochaine est Ginny Weasley.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry.

_Qu'elles sont vos opinions ? Scanda-t-il. Elle lui avait fait promettre. Pas de favoritisme.

Tous parurent le comprendre.

_Ses capacités sont indiscutables. Elle a eu un rôle majeur dans cette bataille en tout point commença Minerva.

_Elle a organisé la résistance à Poudlard. Subit des tortures. Elle est apte.

_Je m'oppose à son adhésion dit doucement Arthur.

Cette intervention surpris tout le monde.

_Pouvez-vous vous justifier ? Demanda poliment le jeune Potter.

_Elle a suffisamment souffert.

_Justement cela prouve sa résistance face aux dangers défendit Hermione.

_Il s'agit de ma fille et sa survie prône sur la survie du monde sorcier.

_Arthur, elle est majeur à présent reprit Harry.

_Cela ne signifie rien, tu le sais.

_C'est son choix poursuivit Ron.

_Arthur, elle n'a plus rien à montrer. Elle est bien meilleure que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

_Je refuse Minerva. Il s'agit de mon unique fille.

Neville, Hermione et Ron cherchèrent un secours en Harry. Ce dernier réfléchit un moment avant de dire.

_Je suis d'accord avec vous.

Cette phrase arracha des cris de protestations des frères Weasley et de ses amis.

_Ginny a suffisamment souffert. Mais sachez que si elle n'était pas là, Voldemort serait toujours là. Elle mérite sa place parmi nous. Cependant si une autre guerre se prépare, je m'engage sur ma magie et sur mon honneur de la protéger par le sacrifice s'il le besoin en est.

Cette déclaration rassura l'assistance. Arthur hésita mais le regard de sa femme ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il acquiesça.

_Accepté reprit Harry.

Et Neville scella le dossier Weasley. Un nombre important de Poudlardiens fut admis.

_Pour clôturer cette réunion, j'ai rencontré les Loups-garous, ils y réfléchiront. Nous devons être patient.

_Nous les attendons murmura Kingsley.

_Le QG est fonctionnel informa Minerva.

_Nous attendons la réponse des Gobelins reprit Fleur.

_Bien. Nous en reparlerons à la prochaine réunion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Le déjeuner était succulent. Elle était assise près d'Harry face à Luna. Toute la famille était là, quelques amis. Le temps était sublime. Une brise rafraîchissait les convives et le jardin, dénuée de gnomes, accentuait l'ambiance de convivialité. Elle était acceptée par l'Ordre, c'est Hermione qui le lui avait annoncée. Selon elle, elle devrait remercier Harry. Elle ignorait la cause pour l'instant. De temps à autre, la main du jeune homme caressait la sienne, ce qui la faisait frissonner. Fleur blottit contre Bill, ne cessait de vanter les mérites de son homme. Charlie soufflait exaspérer par les discours pompeux de Percy qui était accompagné de Pénélope. Elle semblait apeurée par cette famille. Ginny sourit. Georges lui fit un clin d'œil. Il tramait quelque chose, certes seul, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Weasley. Elle reposa sa fourchette, soucieuse quand à la farce de son frère. Son père semblait captivé par Molly qui rougissait. Hermione, peu démonstratif d'ordinaire, avait enlacé le cou de Ron. La rouquine supposa que c'était plus pour l'empêcher de manger que pour le romantisme. Il semblait exaspérer. Elle éclata de rire. Neville paraissait enchanté de la voir ainsi. Il lui sourit tendrement.

_Tu es magnifique Ginny murmura-t-il à ses côtés.

_Toi aussi.

_Je sais.

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Dean, regardait Luna comme la septième merveille du monde. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi mais loin de l'en jalouser. Elle s'en réjouit. Elle sentit la main d'Harry sur ses épaules. Il discutait avec Seamus, ce dernier lançait des coups d'oeils suggestifs à Lavande, non loin d'eux. Près de cette dernière, se trouva Andromèda. Teddy était dans la chambre de la cadette des Weasleys parfaitement endormi. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. La jeune rousse posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il lui embrassa le front.

_C'est une vie heureuse murmura-t-elle.

_Il n'est plus là.

_Je le souhaite. Tout cela grâce à toi.

_Grâce à nous.

Elle se redressa, elle releva son menton.

_Ils sont fiers de toi.

_Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Des sifflements se firent entendre provoquant leurs rougissements. Ils détestaient se mettre en avant.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La réception fut géniale. Se voir si heureux, lui rappeler les promesses d'Harry. Il avait respecté tous ses engagements. Ils lui devaient tout. Il avait rendu son anniversaire magique. Cependant, il lui avait demandé de l'attendre dans sa chambre, c'est pourquoi, ils s'étaient éclipsés si rapidement. Elle était assise sur son lit, imaginant mille scénarios de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il revint et referma la porte. Il avait dans ses bras, un large carton et un sourire flamboyant sur les lèvres. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit ce présent. Il bougea et elle sursauta. Son ami sourit. Elle ouvrit la boîte, intriguée. Sa moue apeurée se transforma en un large rire. Elle sortit le magnifique chaton de son nid. Il tenait sur sa main, était d'un blanc éclatant. Ses yeux encore endormis, laissèrent entrevoir deux magnifiques perles d'un bleu clair presque transparent. Ginny en était amoureuse. Il regarda sa jeune propriétaire, curieux.

_Harry, il est si beau.

_Elle est si belle. C'est une femelle. Je me doutais qu'elle te plairait.

_Comment se nomme-t-il ?

_A toi de trouver mon cœur.

Elle regarda la minuscule bête et eut l'idée. Il lui convenait parfaitement comme s'il le chat lui ordonnait de l'appeler ainsi.

_Omphale.

_C'est intéressant.

Elle regarda son petit ami et l'embrassa doucement.

_Merci.

_Je t'aime Ginny.

_Moi aussi.

Elle lui saisit le col et le fit s'approcher d'elle, quémandant une farandole de baisers, qu'il eut du plaisir à donner.


	6. Chapter 6

Il avait une migraine insatiable face à tous ces journalistes mais il leur devait des explications ne serait-ce que pour savourer une once de tranquillité plus tard. Il avait détruit Voldemort et devait supporter le poids de cette tâche. Autant dire que même mort, ce mage lui gâchait la vie. Près de lui, Kingsley tentait de calmer la folie qui s'insinuait peu à peu. Harry attendait son tour qui ne devrait pas tarder. Hermione paraissait agacée de temps d'agitation. Tandis que Ron ne voulait que son lit au Terrier. Puis le Ministre de la Magie lui donna la parole et de suite les questions fusèrent.

_Comment l'avez-vous terrassé, Mr Potter ?

_Avec une baguette magique.

Cette réponse fit pouffer son meilleur ami.

_Où êtes-vous allés durant cette année ?

_Un peu partout et en même temps nulle part. Nous cherchions un moyen de détruire Voldemort.

_Etiez-vous accompagnés de Mr Weasley et Mr Granger ?

_Evidemment. Et je tiens à ajouter que la mort de Voldemort est aussi de leur fait et non uniquement du mien.

_ Certains parlent d'Horcruxes ?

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur vers Kingsley qui acquiesça.

_En effet, nous devions détruire les Horcruxes crées par ce mage noir.

_Les ? S'agissait-il d'un grand nombre.

_ 7.

_Quelles étaient-ils ?

_Cela ne regarde en rien la population magique. Leur destruction également s'enquit Hermione.

_D'autres parlent de Reliques ? Les Reliques de la Mort ?

_Ces derniers ont bien trop d'imagination reprit Ron.

_Cependant les personnes présentes lors de la Bataille affirment vous avoir entendu clamer être l'unique maître de la Baguette de Sureau qui est, tout le monde le sait, une relique ?

Harry répondit :

_La Baguette de Sureau a bien été mentionné mais non pas utilisé. Voldemort fut assassiné par la Baguette de Drago Malefoy.

_Seriez-vous en train de nous dire que Drago Malefoy a tué Voldemort ?

_Non. Harry s'est servit de sa baguette.

_Vos relations n'est-elle pas tendue ?

_Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette audience trancha Shackelbot.

_La cadavre de Severus Rogue fut retrouvé. En êtes-vous le commanditaire ?

_Le Professeur Rogue fut mis à mort par nul autre que celui qui se proclamait Lord.

_Qu'est-il advenu des Mangemorts en fuite ?

_Ceux capturés furent embrassés par les Détraqueurs. Pour les autres, nous les cherchons encore rétorqua Kingsley.

_ L'Ordre du Phénix existe-t-il toujours ?

_Oui.

_Qui en est à sa tête ?

_Moi répondit Harry.

_Vous en sentez-vous capable ?

_Oui.

_Retournez-vous à Poudlard ?

_Evidemment soupira Hermione.

_Quelles sont vos ambitions futures ?

_Vivre sans Voldemort répondit simplement Ron.

_Comme des adolescents normaux ajouta sa petite amie.

_ Pour revenir à cette bataille, êtes-vous sûre de la mort de Voldemort ?

_Nous l'avons détruit, j'ignore si cela est permanent. Sachez juste que ses idéaux persisteront et qu'il est de notre devoir à tous, sorciers de tout sang, de lutter contre ces derniers pour éviter qu'un nouveau mage ne surgisse. L'Ordre vous ouvre ses portes.

Pour terminer. Sachez que Voldemort n'existe plus grâce aux pouvoirs combinés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, des élèves de Poudlard, des créatures que vous sorciers avaient tant voulu rejeter, des membres de notre société mais aussi d'espions qui ont servis à notre cause et grâce à des familles repenties. Cessez de dénigrez une race ou un sang, ou vous créerez de votre égocentrisme et de votre arrogance, un nouveau mage noir bien plus puissant que ne fut Voldemort. Sachez également que tous, avons subit de lourdes pertes. Faisons que ces sacrifices ne furent vains. Cela sera tout.

Il se leva suivit de ses amis et ils sortirent par la porte de derrière. Harry tremblait de tout son corps, ce fut Ginny qui le rattrapa à sa sortie.

_Ca va ?

_Je ne veux plus y retourner.

_Tu as été génial sourit Hermione.

_Mione, laissons les murmura son ami.

Elle le suivit plus loin, heureuse que cette chose fut faite. Ginny enlaça Harry et le berça doucement.

_Tes paroles étaient amplis de bon sens. J'ai été séduite par tant de perspicacité.

Il sourit en la voyant, exagéré son discours. Il se redressa et lui embrassa le front.

_Merci mon cœur.

_Harry ?

Il se retourna et vit Kingsley. Ce dernier lui serra fermement la main.

_Tu es un symbole. Nous avions besoin de toi. Tu as mieux parlé que toute la magistrature.

_Merci.

_Ne penses-tu pas faire de la Politique ?

_Epargnes moi ce supplice Kingsley.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Merci Mr Potter.

Il sourit à la vieille femme qui venait de le saluer. Depuis leur arrivée, cela n'avait cessé, gênant horriblement le jeune Potter. Mais il faisait bonne figure en son nom et en sa réputation. Ce qui faisait sourire ses amis. Ils étaient au Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures de dernières minutes. Leur rentrée serait dans une semaine. Et Molly, en bonne mère qu'elle était, avait insisté pour que tout soit bouclé aujourd'hui. Ron en avait râlé un long moment. Ginny était radieuse. Se retrouver dans la même classe qu'Hermione la ravissait. Harry en fut jaloux. Bill les accompagnait pour éviter quelques fans indésirables. Il s'était proposé car « traîner » avec ces jeunes gens, l'amusait énormément. Ils entrèrent chez Mrs Guipure qui fut ravie et fière d'accueillir le célèbre « Harry Potter » dans son humble boutique. Elle s'occupa de suite d'eux, ce qui irrita Hermione.

_D'ordinaire, elle nous est totalement antipathique.

_Tu devras t'y habituer en compagnie d'Harry sourit Ginny.

Une fois les uniformes ajustés, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux robes de Bal. Cette année pour fêter en quelque sorte la fin d'une ère, un bal de Noël serait organisé. De ce fait, les élèves étaient priés de se munir d'un ensemble des plus adéquats. Ron s'empressa d'en trouver une de peur de devoir se rabattre sur l'horreur qu'il dut mettre lors de son premier bal. Bill s'assit dans un des longs divans, sachant pertinemment que cela durerait longtemps. Le jeune Potter fut séduit par une somptueuse robe d'un vert émeraude. Ginny avait raison, il semblait attirer par les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle était composée d'un pantalon aux bordures noires. Sa chemise était noire et sa cape dessinée sa carrure déjà formée par ses derniers mois. Bill crut revoir Salazard Serpentard. Lors d'une expédition en Egypte, il avait eu l'occasion de voir les Quatre fondateurs sur une roche métamorphique. Cela le fit frissonner. Ron préféra une robe orange qu'Hermione désapprouva.

_Ta chambre est déjà orange Ron, tu ne vas pas me faire honte avec cette chose.

_Change de cavalier.

_Je te donne mon opinion.

_Non tu critiques mes goûts.

Harry se tint la tête tandis que Bill levait les yeux au ciel. Ce fut au tour de Ginny de sortir. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée. Et pourtant elle n'était que trop ravissante. Son petit ami ne put détacher son regard d'elle, de ses courbes, de son charme, de la grâce qui émanait de ses mouvements. Elle avait opté pour une robe d'un blanc éblouissant. Elle se constituait d'un corsé mettant en valeur sa poitrine, et d'une longue jupe s'évasant légèrement se terminant en une courte traîne. Un ruban lié son corsage lui affinant la taille. De petites broderies grises égayaient le tout. De fins gants couvraient ses mains.

_Vraiment élégante Miss Weasley sourit Bill.

_Je dois dire qu'elle te va à ravir complimenta Ron.

_Merci messieurs.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

_Tu es somptueuse.

_Toi aussi.

_Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour ce bal ?

_Cela serait un honneur.

Il lui embrassa le front.

_Dans tout cela, je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon bonheur reprit Hermione.

Elle tira Ron par le bras, bien décidée à en trouver une plus adéquate pour son petit ami. Ce dernier ronchonna. Bill eut soudain envie d'une bouffée d'air et s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls.

Il se contenta de lui serrer la main et de la porter à son cœur. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de revenir vers cette réalité. Ils étaient chez Mrs Guipure, ils ne devaient pas l'oublier.

_Je vais me changer sourit-il.

Elle acquiesça. Puis une idée diabolique lui vint. Elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien.

Elle s'assura que personne ne rodait autour et se faufila dans la cabine du jeune homme. Il sursauta. Il avait juste son pantalon sur lui. Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

_Sais-tu que si l'un de tes frères nous trouvent, cette situation serait compromettante ?

_Juste un moment.

Elle passa ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il la couvrait de baisers. Il défit doucement le ruban de sa jeune amie. La voix de Bill les interrompit.

_Harry, nous ne devons pas trop nous attarder.

_D'accord.

Elle lui sourit. Elle s'assura que la voie était libre avant de rejoindre sa propre cabine. Mrs Guipure qui avait vu leur ménage sourit. Que la jeunesse était naïve !

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Nous devons nous rendre chez Barjows et Beurk annonça Ginny en analysant sa liste de fournitures.

_ Je dois me rendre chez Fleury & Bott s'enquit Hermione.

_Nous venons d'en sortir s'enquit Bill ébahi.

_J'ai oublié un ouvrage de la plus haute importance.

Ron leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

_Bien je t'accompagnerais soupira-t-il.

_Merci Ronnie.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry se sentit partagé puis eut une idée.

_Je dois rendre visite à Ollivander. Retrouvez moi devant sa boutique lorsque vous aurez terminé.

_Je ne peux pas te laisser seul opposa Bill.

_Certes mais je te le demande.

Ginny sourit face à tant d'autorité.

_Bien. A toute à l'heure sourit elle en entraînant son frère plus que réticent.

Le jeune Potter rit du manège de sa petite amie. Ses deux meilleurs amis le laissèrent puis il se dirigea vers le vendeur de baguettes. Lorsqu'il entra, il se sentit de nouveau en première année. Ce fut ici en quelque sorte que tout bascula pour lui. Rien n'avait changé mis à part le nombre considérable de baguettes attendant patiemment leurs propriétaires. Il chercha le vieil homme des yeux parmi les rayons, mais il semblait absent.

_Heureux de vous revoir Mr Potter.

Il releva la tête et vit Mr Ollivander suspendu magiquement au lustre. Ce dernier descendit avec quelques ampoules paraissant endommagés.

_Un jeune sorcier qui ne savait utiliser une baguette répondit-il au regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

_Le sortilège Réparo n'a rien put faire poursuivit-il.

Il se débarrassa de sa charge avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

_Que me vaut votre visite ?

Harry lui sourit. Il avait l'air fatigué, soulagé et heureux. Ses mois de torture n'avaient en rien affaiblit sa bienveillance.

_Je viens m'enquérir de vos nouvelles.

_Je vais parfaitement bien. Cette guerre a laissé certes des séquelles mais elles se pansent.

_Vous m'en voyez ravi.

_Votre discours fut d'une sagesse et d'une perspicacité étonnante.

_Merci mais elle n'était que véridique.

_Je le sais. Vous avez tant donné à cette guerre que je conçois votre point de vue. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, vous accompagnant.

_Ils avaient une course urgente en librairie.

_La passion des livres que possède Miss Granger est épatante.

_En effet.

_Merci Mr Potter. Vous êtes un jeune homme digne de vos parents.

_Merci. Votre aide fut précieuse. J'espère vous revoir.

Le jeune homme tendit sa main que serra affectueusement le vieil fabricant.

_Je l'espère également Mr Potter.

L'intéressé lui fit un signe de tête puis sortit. Il respectait le vieil homme. Pour son courage, sa témérité et sa loyauté durant les instants horribles qu'il avait passé près de Voldemort, il méritait l'Ordre de Merlin comme tout membre actif de cette bataille. Mais non, il fut quasiment le seul a encaissé l'exploit, ce qu'il trouvait très injuste vis-à-vis des autres survivants. Il soupira avant de sourire en voyant ses amis revenir de loin.

…………………………………………………………………………

Il admira le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais su apprécier ce dernier. Le moment lui paraissait irréel. Il sentit le souffle régulier de Ginny sur son cou. Elle s'était endormie. Mrs Weasley les avait réveillé à l'aube, de peur qu'il ne rate le train. Comment auraient-ils pu avec cinq heures d'avance ? Il lui embrassa le front puis sourit à Hermione qui avait levé les yeux de son livre. C'était au tour de Ron de surveiller le train. Depuis leur arrivée sur le quai, nul n'avait songé abordé le Trio. Mais leurs regards appuyés dérangeaient plus encore le jeune Potter. Devant leur compartiment, des visages se pressaient vite chassées par des personnes plus lucides. Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, cependant c'était la première sans Voldemort, et il espérait qu'elle serait plus reposante tout en étant divertissante. Ron claqua la porte du compartiment.

_Ils nous aient impossible de faire notre tour de garde sans être harceler. Nous devons y remédier.

_Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse Ron ? Répondit Harry.

_Plus nous nous exhiberons, plus nous devrons assumer notre nouvel notoriété répliqua Hermione.

_Nous devons laisser passer cela. Vous vous y habituerez.

Ginny bougea légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux.

_Bien dormi ? Sourit son petit ami.

_En effet, avant de devoir me retirer des bras de Morphée dû à l'horrible voix de mon frère.

_Dis que tu étais curieuse de savoir de quoi nous parlions ? Plaisanta Ron.

_Très drôle.

Elle se blottit doucement contre le jeune Potter. L'arrivée de Neville, mit fin à toutes répliques. Ginny vint lui sauter au cou ce qui déplut à Harry.

_Tu me quittes pour lui se plaignit le jeune Potter avec un air faussement jaloux.

Elle ignora sa remarque tandis que le jeune Londubat cachait son hilarité.

_Tu m'a manqué.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Puis salua les autres personnes présentes.

_Comment s'est passé ce voyage en Grèce ? S'enquit Hermione envieuse.

_Ce fut intéressant, j'ai découvert de nouvelles espèces de plantes. J'ai hâte d'en parler au professeur Chourave.

Ginny tenta de reprendre sa place au creux des bras du jeune brun mais il refusa.

_Retourne avec ton Neville.

_Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Il croisa les bras. La jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillages. Hermione semblait amusée de la situation tandis que Ron caressait ses longs cheveux bruns. Son meilleur ami rit doucement entraînant le fou rire de ses amis. Ils avaient grandit si vite que de réagir ainsi leur faisait un bien fou.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elle fixa un moment les flammes qui se balançaient sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces dernières et pourtant elles leur avaient tant servit. Elle se repositionna sur le divan. Leur rentrée fut palpitante. Tout le Poudlard s'intéressa de près au Trio. Ce surnom l'avait toujours amusé. Leur amitié avait débuté très jeune. Ils ne cherchaient pas l'aventure mais l'acceptaient. Elle sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ses deux amis ! D'un amour différent certes mais elle ne pouvait vivre sans eux. C'est pourquoi elle était réveillée. Le sommeil ne pouvait altérer son excitation. Il s'agissait de leur dernière année. Cela signifiait tant de chose. Un bruit la fit sursauter. Certes, les temps sombres s'étaient effacés mais les réflexes qu'ils avaient acquis perdurés. Elle se retourna et vit une crinière rousse débouchait de l'escalier des garçons. Elle la reconnut de suite pour y avoir passer ses mains tant de fois. Son cœur se mit à battre anormalement comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Ceci avait suscité l'amusement de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait être très perspicace.

_Mione.

Sa voix la fit frissonner un moment. Le jeune Potter l'appelait parfois ainsi mais l'émotion qu'il suscitait était différente. Ron s'approcha d'elle et s'assit près d'elle.

_Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

_Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Il sourit.

_J'étais trop heureux d'être de retour.

_Je te comprends. Cette magie m'a manquée.

Il passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui.

_Nous allons vivre une année merveilleuse affirma-t-il.

_Deviendrais-tu devin ?

_Non, je m'imagine juste avec toi, nos amis sans Voldemort.

Elle lui caressa le torse.

_Harry est-il endormi ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Son ami rit doucement.

_Il souriait. Si tu savais comme c'est apaisant de le voir ainsi.

_Je suppose que Ginny y est pour quelque chose.

Il fit mine d'être dégoûté par cette vision.

_Mione, je ne l'espère surtout pas.

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui.

_Une longue journée nous attend demain, nous devrions aller se coucher.

_Je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser murmura-t-il.

_Moi non plus. Mais étant la plus lucide, je me dois d'intervenir.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa longue chevelure brune.

_Ta lucidité perd de sa contenance en ma présence.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ses baisers lui retiraient toute raison. Cependant, pour conserver une bonne figure, elle nia.

_ Ne me défie pas reprit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se décala légèrement. Il semblait surpris.

_Ai-je dis quelque chose de déplacer ?

_Cesse de flirter.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière, cherchant à camoufler le fou rire qui l'envahissait. Elle le suivit à son tour, légèrement rose. Il se calma progressivement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Doucement, il lui tint le visage. Il caressa ses lèvres puis l'embrassa. Elle retint un gémissement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'approfondit. Il fut ravi de son initiative. A contrecoeur, ils se séparèrent. S'ils poursuivaient, ils ne pourraient se contrôler. Elle se leva donc.

_Je vais y aller.

Elle lui embrassa le front mais il la retint et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui sourit.

_Bonne nuit Ron.

_Fais de beaux rêves Mione. 

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_Je t'aime murmura-t-elle, ignorant s'il l'avait entendu.

_Moi aussi répondit-il en se retournant.

Elle rit puis rejoint son dortoir où Ginny, légèrement éveillée, remarqua le sourire qu'arborait son amie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Je suis Fleur Delacour Weasley. Je suis à demi-Vélane. Je serais votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Certes vous n'avez plus affaire à un mage noir dégénéré avide de pouvoir. Mais notre monde comporte d'autres formes de Mal, certaines plus dangereuses, d'autres plus douloureuses. Vous devez apprendre à les reconnaître et plus que tout à les combattre. Je vous y aiderais tout le long de cette année. Autre chose, je vous considère assez grand pour ne pas à faire l'arbitre.

Un silence suivit ce discours.

_J'ai déjà eu connaissance du niveau de certains élèves. D'après les dires, vos lacunes dans ma matière furent comblé grâce à l'AD me semble-t-il ?

La main d'Hermione se leva de suite.

_Oui Miss Granger.

_Nous nous étions entraîné aux sortilèges les plus élémentaires de défense.

_Le Professeur McGonagall m'en a vaguement parlé. Je m'occuperais des sortilèges plus complexes. En second lieu, vous êtes une classe plus nombreuse que les précédentes, si je ne m'abuse. Cela va nous permettre de mieux avancer. Mettez vous par deux.

Tous s'exécutèrent. La Salle paraissait avoir été agrandit. Harry défia Ron d'un air carnassier.

_Fais tes prières Weasley.

_Amen Potter.

_Entraînez-vous au sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Hermione désarma Ginny en un mouvement, ce qui rappela à son petit ami, un souvenir de leur cinquième année. Harry fut plus rapide que Ron, ce qui n'étonna personne. Fleur faisait le tour et même Neville paraissait exceller ce sortilège.

_Je comprends ce que tu disais Hermione commenta-t-elle. Maintenant montrez moi votre bouclier.

Cet exercice parut plus complexe. Bien que tous savaient exécuter le sortilège Protégo, peu savait créer un bouclier en bon et dû forme. Les Serpentards se montrèrent particulièrement doués en cette activité. Quelques membres de l'AD également. Voyant que les aptitudes des élèves dépassaient ce qu'elle pensait, elle remit en cause son programme, notant intérieurement que leur niveau pouvait supporter des exercices plus tumultueux.

_Harry, nous avons un problème s'enquit Bill en entrant brusquement dans la salle de classe de son épouse.

Fleur le dévisagea avant de déclarer.

_Mr Weasley, je ne tolère pas que l'on s'introduise ainsi durant mon cour.

_Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse Mrs Weasley.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle refusa de ciller, cependant les coins de ses lèvres vibrèrent.

_Pourrais-je vous emprunter Harry ?

_Bien.

_Merci.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Le jeune Potter le suivit amusé par cette comédie. Une fois hors des oreilles indiscrètes, l'aîné des Weasley commença.

_ Kingsley ne peut plus assurer le poste de premier ministre.

_Quoi ?

_C'est un Auror. Et les bureaux des Aurors sont sans dessus dessous. Il faut y mettre un terme. Kingsley doit en prendre la tête mais cela voudrait dire que la communauté sorcière devra subir des élections.

_Mais tout semblait marcher jusqu'à présent.

_Jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Les Mangemorts en cavale se font sentir. Nous craignons un nouveau Voldemort.

_Cela n'arrivera pas Bill. Je m'y refuse.

Un silence s'installa. Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'intimer.

_Allons chez Minerva. Je pense avoir une idée.

Chose dite, chose faite. Il se trouva devant la directrice.

_Kingsley sera le nouveau Chef des Aurors.

_Qui sera le nouveau Ministre ?

_La population sorcière choisira. Cependant, pour l'intérim, Percy fera l'affaire.

_Quoi ? S'écria Bill.

_Il est le plus qualifié en politique et il a suivit Fudge. Il sait manœuvrer notre monde.

_Mais te rends-tu compte ? Il est bien trop jeune.

_Mais il ne manque pas en maturité.

Minerva les écouta longuement avant de se tourner vers son jeune élève.

_Es-tu sûre de ton choix ?

_Parfaitement.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Dumbledore en profita pour converser avec Harry.

_ Le prochain ministre doit être de notre camp.

_Certes. Mais comment influencer le monde des sorciers ?

_Tu as sauvé ce monde. Ils te doivent une reconnaissance. Ton choix sera le leur.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, pensif. La directrice revint.

_Percy Weasley arrive, accompagné de Kingsley.

_Bien s'enquit Bill, septique.

Un moment plus tard, deux nouveaux arrivants débarquèrent. Les salutations faites, les protagonistes entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

_Kingsley, Bill a souligné le fait que vous étiez Auror. En vue des récents événements, je pense que votre place est parmi les vôtres. Vous serez dès à présent, Chef des Aurors.

_ C'est la meilleure chose à faire Harry, avec tout cette paperasse et cette politique, j'ai cru devenir fou. Le Terrain c'est mon domaine.

_J'en suis conscient. Je compte sur toi.

_Qui prendra mon poste ? Questionna Kingsley bien qu'ayant une idée.

_J'en viens. Des élections vont bien sûr s'imposer. Durant cette période, Percy assurera le rôle de ministre par intérim. Tu es le plus apte à représenter notre camp et à assurer le contrôle du pays. Au moindre souci, je serais là ainsi que tout l'Ordre. Nous comptons sur toi.

_Bien Harry.

_Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. Au risque de subir le courroux du professeur Weasley.

Bill oublia un moment son scepticisme et éclata d'un grand rire.

_C'est qu'elle est pire que Maman quand elle le veut sourit l'aîné des Weasley.

_Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais te dénoncer sourit le jeune Potter.

_Je te mènerais la vie dure. N'oublie pas que Ginny est toujours sous mon influence.

_J'en suis apeuré.

_Tu devrais y aller Harry. Sinon une retenue risque de te tomber dessus sourit Minerva.

_Je sens une menace. Au revoir Amis indignes.

Tous rirent face à cette remarque.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Que te voulait Bill ? S'enquit Hermione.

_Un problème dans l'organisation de l'Ordre. Rien d'important.

_J'ai bien aimé leur scène sourit Ginny.

_Fleur est dangereuse quand elle le veut frissonna Ron. J'ai frôlé son sortilège de peu.

_Toute femme est dangereuse lorsqu'elle le veut le provoqua sa jeune sœur.

_Vraiment ? S'informa Harry.

_Tout a fait. Tu t'en rendras vite compte le nargua-t-elle.

_Je n'en suis pas pressé murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra sur le devoir de Slughorn. Elle aimait bien la Potion, tout était une question de tour de main. Harry en était bien dépourvu. Cela la fit sourire.

_ Quand commence la saison de Quidditch ? Demanda Dean non loin d'eux.

_D'après le professeur McGonagall, elle devrait commencer dès le mois d'Octobre.

_Bien. Cela vous laisse un mois pour réviser entièrement vos Aspics.

_Ne commence pas Hermione menaça Ron.

_ Il nous reste encore une année tenta Harry.

_Plus vite on commencera, mieux ce sera.

_Ne sais-tu donc pas t'amuser ? Reprit Ron agacé.

_Je pense m'être assez amusée depuis le début des vacances lui reprocha-t-elle le regard empli d'incertitude.

_Nous étions deux murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents.

_Justement. Tu aurais pu éviter de m'embarquer dans tes….

_C'est de ma faute à présent s'indigna-t-il.

Ginny serra les poings, ne pouvant supporter une autre dispute, elle prit ses affaires et sortit en silence de leur Salle commune. Harry la suivit machinalement. Cette scène se répétait bien souvent. Ron et Hermione se disputaient, Ginny détestant cela, fuyait et Harry la suivait. Elle s'arrêta à un couloir et regarda les grandes fenêtres qui illuminaient le couloir.

_Qui pourrait croire que tout cela était détruit ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, il le comprenait. Il se contenta de lui caresser le dos. Un long silence s'installa. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, comme sortit d'une transe, et lui sourit.

_Ils sont agaçants parfois. Je n'aime pas trop les disputes, je pense que nous en avons eu une sacrée dose. C'est pourquoi je préfère fuir.

_Je sais.

Elle acquiesça avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Il la serra plus contre lui.

_J'aimerais bien être au Terrier en ce moment.

Il la regarda étonné. Elle se détacha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme avant de lui murmurer doucement au creux de l'oreille.

_Nous aurions trouvé de quoi nous occuper.

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il rougit doucement et détourna la tête. Elle éclata de rire puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_J'adore te voir embarrassé.

_Je suis frustré soupira-t-il, fataliste.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Tu connais mes points faibles. Comment puis-je trouver les tiens ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se détacher de lui. Elle poursuivit sa marche, le forçant à courir pour la rattraper.

_Qui sait, un jour peut-être sourit-elle mystérieuse.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Le lendemain, une certaine tension se tenait sur la table des Gryffondors. Après un moment de dispute, Ron avait réussit à blesser son ami qui l'avait giflé. Et depuis, aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Harry se concentrait sur son livre de Potion. Slughorn avait décidé de leur faire une interrogation dont le jeune Potter aurait pu se passer. Ginny regardait exaspérée ses céréales. Elle détestait cette ambiance. Le courrier arriva sauvant l'humeur de la jeune rousse. Elle déplia la Gazette du Sorcier et fut surprise par ce qu'elle y vit. Hermione eut un hoquet en lisant l'article.

« Perceval Weasley, élu ministre par Intérim »

Dans la matinée d'hier, Kingsley Shackelbot annonça sa démission au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Selon ses dires, il avait toujours été Auror, et les récents événements (pour plus d'informations, consultait les précédents numéros de la Gazette) l'obligeaient à regagner ses bureaux. Cependant, sa dernière volonté en tant que Ministre fut de le nommer, Chef des Aurors. Des élections devraient débuter dans le courant des vacances prochaines. Pour assurer l'Intérim, Perceval Weasley, ancien subordonné de Fudge, fervent membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi qu'ami du Survivant, s'y soumettra. Malgré son jeune âge, ses capacités sont encore inconnues. A un Rendez-vous prochain, nous en débattrons. Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute.

Mareshka Carter.

Envoyé spécial pour la Gazette des Sorciers.

Toute la Grande Salle semblait sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Tous ? Pas exactement. Ginny baissa son journal et vit qu'Harry sirotait tranquillement son jus de citrouille.

_Tu étais au courant dit-elle simplement, contenant un certain énervement.

Il ne dit rien.

_C'est pour cela que Bill était venu de voir compléta Ron.

_Oui répondit son ami.

_Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

_Je ne trouvais pas cela important.

_Tu te fous de moi ? Scanda le jeune roux.

_Non.

Le regard de Ginny le força à s'expliquer.

_Je voulais juste vous laisser découvrir cela par vous-même.

_Pourquoi as-tu choisi Percy ? Demanda Hermione.

_Il est le plus apte à assurer cette Intérim.

_Sûrement mais ses opinions sont assez Fudgiennes reprit la jeune Granger.

_Ce sera à nous de les changer alors.

Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers son cour.

_Il débite n'importe quoi murmura Ron.

_C'est tout à fait censé au contraire. Il aura une main mise sur tout le pays sans avoir à se présenter ouvertement Ministre. C'est subtil.

_Dangereux ?

_Non.

_S'il sait ce qu'il fait, je le suis répliqua Ginny.

_Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Bon allons-y.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. La Grande Salle continuait à commenter la nouvelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Cher Mr Potter,

Je suis Mrs Mareshka Carter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Depuis l'annonce des débuts des élections, je m'interroge comme toute la population sorcière sur votre position là-dessus. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que nous entretenions à ce sujet. Votre moment sera le mien. Aucune allusion sur la Bataille dernière ne sera mentionnée.

Sincères salutations.

Mareshka Carter

Envoyé spécial pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le jeune homme replia soigneusement la lettre et continua de mange, légèrement songeur.

_Une mauvaise nouvelle ? S'enquit Ron.

_Non. Une journaliste de la Gazette veut mon opinion là-dessus.

_Qui est-elle ? Reprit Hermione.

_Mareshka Carter.

_Elle est objective, franche et sans falbala l'informa Ginny.

_Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda alors son frère.

_J'ai lu de nombreux articles écrits par ses soins.

Harry acquiesça.

_Qui vas-tu soutenir ?

_Je l'ignore.

_Harry, tu ne dois rien à Percy déclara Ron clairement.

_Je soutiendrais le plus apte à suivre mes idées.

_Je suis de cet avis sourit Hermione.

Elle déposa ses couverts puis se rapprocha doucement de son meilleur ami.

_Ron et moi allons nous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite.

Harry la regarda et eut confirmation de sa pensée.

_Pourquoi iriez-vous dans cet endroit ? Demanda Ginny sur le même ton.

_L'Ordre répondit son petit ami.

Elle acquiesça.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il scella son courrier et le confia à un simple hibou de l'école. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer.

_Tu penses à Hedwige ?

_Elle était ma seule amie chez les Dursleys. Je regrette de n'avoir pu la sauver.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu tous nous sauver.

Elle lui caressa tendrement le dos.

_As-tu pensé avoir un autre animal ?

_Non. Je ne peux pas encore la remplacer.

Elle acquiesça.

_Je suis désolée.

Il se tourna vers elle puis sourit.

_Tu ne dois pas l'être.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, taquinant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle frissonna le séparant d'elle.

_J'attends le rapport de Hermione. Nous devrions redescendre.

_N'est-ce pas une manière subtile de t'éloigner de moi ?

Il éclata de rire.

_Il se pourrait en effet que ce soit l'une des raisons.

_Dans ce cas…

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec une fougue non dissimulée. Il tentait de calmer ses ardeurs.

_Ginny soupira-t-il.

Elle l'interrompit de nouveau.

_Ne me provoques pas mon cœur.

_Et si cela est l'un de mes désirs ?

Il la repoussa doucement. Les yeux de la jeune fille irradiaient de détermination et de désir.

_Cela fait de nombreux sous-entendues que tu me fais ?

_Peut-être que je cherche à te dire quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Non Ginny. Je refuse que tu te forces à cela. Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais et je le ferais.

_Harry, il se trouve que je veux plus que de simples baisers.

Il secoua la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il posa son front contre le sien.

_Mon cœur ?

_Hum…

_Nous n'allons rien faire pour l'instant. Notre relation continuera sur la même lancée et si d'ici quelques mois tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps, alors dans ce cas, nous ferons ce qui doit être fait. D'accord ?

Elle l'examina un moment avant d'acquiescer.

_Cependant ajouta-t-elle il se pourrait que tes mois se transforment en jours.

Il rit de nouveau.

_Alors l'échéance ne sera que plus proche.

Il l'embrassa chastement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Harry, les centaures ne nous ont pas accueillit comme je l'espérais. Ils se méfient, de nous, de nos intentions. J'ai bien cru que Bane allait m'achever. Bien sûr ils te sont reconnaissant. Et parmi les sorciers, tu es celui qu'ils considèrent le plus mais cela ne suffit pas.

_Que nous reprochent-ils ?

_De les traiter en sous humains.

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi devons-nous payer les erreurs d'un seul homme ? Objecta Ron.

Cette remarque intrigua Harry.

_Une seconde…

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, surpris.

_Si Percy défend la cause des loups-garous, des centaures, des vampires et autres créatures abusées par les sorciers, torturées par ces derniers. S'il devient porte parole de ces âmes tourmentées, alors peut-être que nos paroles ne seront plus vaines.

_Tu m'intéresses, poursuis l'encouragea Hermione.

_Percy pourrait accepter nos idées, les appliquer. Si je le soutiens, il pourrait être élu. Et dans ce cas, notre programme sera adopté. C'est l'union qui nous a permit de détruire Voldemort. Notre but à présent est d'unifier toute une nation de créatures, de sorciers, d'humains s'il le faut pour créer l'élite qui saura empêcher l'arrivée d'un nouvel Voldemort.

_Ton idée est utopique Harry. Je ne dis pas qu'elle serait impossible mais jusqu'à présent nul n'a réussit à la concrétiser.

_Nous serions les premiers apposa Harry.

_Harry, nous te suivrons partout mais nous sommes malgré nos expériences, que des adolescents. Nous ne pouvons pas changer des années de guerre, de déni, d'indifférence ou de douleur s'exclama Ron.

_Mais nous pouvons essayer. Nous avons détruit Voldemort. Nous avons survécut alors rien n'est impossible.

_Je suis d'accord avec Harry murmura sa meilleure amie, pensive. Nous pouvons toujours essayer.

_Mione, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est l'avenir de toute une communauté qui est en jeu. De tout un monde. Si un faux pas de Percy retentit, nous serons finis contra son petit ami.

_Il sera alors de notre devoir d'empêcher cela reprit Harry. Ton frère ne sera pas seul. Tout l'Ordre le conseillera. Qui plus est l'erreur est…humaine dirons-nous. Ton frère pourra se tromper, il restera toujours mieux que ses prédécesseurs.

Le rouquin demeura un instant pensif.

_Je trouve que c'est du délire mais je vous suis.

_Nous n'en attendons pas moins sourit Hermione.

_Bien dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas converser avec notre nouveau ministre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année, brune acajou, des yeux d'un noir onyx et un sourire parfait. Elle lui semblait intelligente et sympathique.

_Bonsoir Mr Potter, je voudrais d'abord vous remercier de me recevoir et vous remercier au nom de la population sorcière de votre courage qui nous mena à la victoire.

_Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

_Justement. Vous n'avez que dix-huit ans et pourtant vous avez réussi là où d'autres bien plus puissants ont échoués. Je dois en déduire que vous possédez une force mentale incommensurable pour votre âge.

_Je le prends comme un compliment.

_C'en est un.

Ils se sourirent.

_Une dernière chose avant de commencer l'interview, une chose qui ne sera pas mentionné dans l'article, faites moi confiance mais êtes-vous toujours célibataire ?

Harry éclata de rire.

_Sachez que je suis flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez mais non je suis pris.

_Quelle déception ! Mais bon, nous devons s'avouer perdant. Commençons si vous le voulez bien ?

_Allons-y.

_Mr Potter, certaines rumeurs circulent selon lesquelles vous auriez demandé à ce que Perceval Weasley soit ministre par intérim, est-ce exact ?

_En effet, après la démission de Mr Shackelbot, je me suis tourné vers Mr Weasley. Il a une maîtrise particulièrement intéressante et fascinante de cet engrenage qu'est la politique. Il a travaillé avec Mr Croupton, Mr Fudge et côtoyait de grands politiciens.

_Cela veut-il dire que vous avez une main mise sur le gouvernement ?

_Non. Mais je conseille parfois Mr Weasley.

_Vos conseils sont-ils appliqués ?

_S'ils sont jugés pertinents, oui.

_Dois-je en conclure, que vous prenez position en faveur de Mr Weasley ?

_Effectivement.

_Bien que la question que je vais vous poser me déplaît, je dois malheureusement me lancer.

_Faites.

_Choisissez-vous Mr Weasley car vous vous sentez redevables envers cette famille que vous côtoyez depuis toujours ?

Harry dû rassembler tout le calme dont il était capable avant de répondre.

_Non. Jamais je ne prendrais une décision concernant le monde des sorciers au nom de mes états de conscience.

_Bien. Qu'est-ce qui dans le programme de Mr Weasley, vous attire autant ?

_Durant le règne de Voldemort, ce qui nous a dissocié et donné une libre circulation à ce dernier était notre désunion. Le fait que nous nous reposions sur des préjugés totalement dénués de sens. Mr Weasley assure l'entraide entre toute créature de ce monde, quelque soit leurs activités passées. Ils ouvrent les portes à un monde sans rejet quelque soit-il. Sa vision de ce que doit être notre communauté repose sur des valeurs solides, indiscutables et en lesquelles je crois. Enfin, je pense que si loups-garous, vampires, centaures, gobelins et tout autre créature du ciel et de la Terre vivent en harmonie alors nous n'aurons plus à craindre une nouvelle ère Voldemorienne.

_Je vois. Cela ne vous paraît-il pas…

_Utopique ? En effet. Mais le fait que je sois vivant après avoir détruit le célèbre mage noir, prouve-t-il pas que tout est possible, si l'on y croit assez ?

Cette remarque fit sourire la journaliste qui le scruta, admirative.

_Etes-vous sûres d'être pris ?

Harry sourit, amusé.

_Oui sans hésitation.

_Pour terminer cette interview, que diriez-vous aux futurs électeurs ?

_Je leur dirais de suivre leurs instincts. De ne pas se laisser berner par mes discours ou mes choix. Qu'ils vivent leurs vies. Cependant, s'ils veulent vraiment le monde que je décris, je pense que la vision de Mr Weasley en est la meilleure image.

_Bien. Merci de votre franchise et du temps que vous nous avez accordé. Vous êtes un jeune homme exceptionnel qui est malheureusement pris quoique pas étonnant. J'espère vous revoir.

_Merci à vous.

Elle lui sourit une dernière puis s'en alla, le laissant dans le bureau de McGonagall, hilare.

_J'ignorais avoir tant de succès dit-il au portrait qui venait de se révéler.

_Ce n'est qu'une parcelle de la réalité. Tu as très bien parlé Harry. Tu n'as rien caché. Je suis fier de toi.

_Merci Albus. Le fait que durant la dernière guerre, des choses ont été dissimulé, ont conduit à la mort de nombreuses personnes.

_Je me sens visé, n'est-il ?

_Non, je pensais surtout à Fudge. J'ai un cours de Potion. Au revoir Albus.

_A bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Le manoir était lugubre, austère. Quoi de plus étonnant venant de ces créatures ! Il savait risquer sa vie comme celle de ses compagnons. Mais avait-il le choix ? La survie de sa vision en dépendait. Un monde uni. Y compris avec ses êtres qui avaient si longtemps portaient allégeance à Voldemort. Kingsley renifla, dégouté.

_Du sang.

_Quoi de plus étonnant ? Murmura Harry.

Ils poursuivirent leur ascension. Le jardin défraichi paraissait hanté par les âmes de leurs victimes. Et imposait une atmosphère morbide. Ignorant si le mythe selon lequel les vampires dormaient le jour, ils avaient préféré s'aventurer en cette nuit noire. D'où l'inquiétude qui étreignait son cœur. Il se posta devant les deux immenses portes immaculées de linceul. Même la nature soulignait l'entrée de ce tombeau où des êtres aussi froids que la dalle, aussi immoraux qu'amoraux, aussi fascinants que dangereux y logeaient. D'une main qu'il espérait assurée, il déclencha la sonnette Un long carillon brisa le silence de cette nuit. Le silence de cette nature qui semblait s'être arrêté, apeurée par ses buveurs de sang, ses bourreaux. Un long cliquetis longea la porte et les Aurors eurent un mouvement de recul. Leur hôte apparut sur le seuil. Il était grand, mince, élancé et incroyablement fascinant. Ses yeux pourpres brisaient la noirceur de son personnage. Drapé d'une cape, il vrilla Harry du regard. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, montrant autant de détermination que de courage sur ses traits.

_Je suis Harry Potter.

_Nous savons qui vous êtes Mr Potter. Nous vous attendions.

Lançant un vague regard à Kingsley, il s'effaça pour libérer l'entrée. Le jeune Gryffondor nota qu'à leur passage, les yeux du vampire s'illuminèrent. Sa soif le rongeait. Le hall était immense et seules quelques torches écorchaient l'obscurité.

_Veuillez me suivre.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle d'un noir d'encre éclairé par quelques candélabres. Une odeur répugnante les entourait les plongeant dans une torpeur dont il était difficile de s'en tirer. Un piano à queue se tenait à un coin de la pièce. Cette dernière était occupée par un nombre impressionnant de créatures étranges, sanguinaires et apparemment affamés. Ils étaient somptueux. Un plaisir pour les yeux. Cependant tout en Harry lui hurlait de s'en aller. Ne serait-ce que pour survivre. Face à lui, une estrade supportait trois vampires. Il n'eut le loisir de les contempler car une jeune femme surgit et lui caressa la tempe. Elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire dont il fut captivé. Il sentit l'haleine fétide de cette sublime créature. Les lèvres de cette dernière s'approchait de lui, cependant que des rires s'élevaient autour de lui. Il en avait conscience. Elle caressa sa joue de ses lèvres. Il devait garder contenance, la laissant faire. Un geste lui serait fatal. Un geste et ses canines transperceraient sa chair. Lui faisant face, il la contempla. A peine plus âgée que lui, elle avait une chevelure d'une blondeur étonnante étant donné la damnation de son âme. Ses yeux aussi pourpres que tous les autres membres de la salle, suintaient de gourmandise et de désir. Il ne broncha pas et un léger haussement de sourcil lui parvint comme réponse. Elle fut désarçonnée en affrontant les deux émeraudes impassibles. Il détourna son regard d'elle et fit un signe de tête à l'homme qui se tenait sur la plus haute estrade. Ce dernier parut amusé et le lui rendit. La jeune femme tourna le visage du jeune homme en sa direction. Elle ne reçut aucun signe trahissant un quelconque trouble. Se tournant vers le même homme, elle cracha :

_Cela ne fonctionne pas.

Un éclat de rire fit écho à son indignation.

_Ma chère Helena, n'en sois pas vexé. Il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Approchez Mr Potter.

Il fit un pas lorsque Kingsley le stoppa. Les autres vampires grondèrent. Il s'agissait d'un affront. Voulant éviter une querelle. Harry détacha le bras de son ami et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il avança d'un pas assuré vers le chef du clan. Il était fascinant. Ses cheveux grisonnants contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Et ses lèvres purpurines trahissaient le régime alimentaire de ce clan. Il était vêtu à l'instar de ses camarades, d'une cape rouge sang.

La dénommée Helena prit place sur l'accoudoir près de lui. Harry s'arrêta et scruta son hôte.

_Vous êtes très courageux Mr Potter ou imprudent ?

Un vague de rire accompagna cette déclaration. Ce dernier ne cilla pas se contentant de répliquer.

_Aucun mal nous sera fait, n'est-il ?

_Il est vrai que non. Vous avez notre parole. Du moins pour le moment.

De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent. Un vampire tendit une coupe d'un liquide rouge au chef qui le but d'une traite. Harry retint une grimace de dégoût. Lorsqu'un autre lui tendit le même liquide, le jeune homme ne détacha pas son regard de son hôte et s'en saisit. Ses compagnons retinrent leur souffle alors qu'une ambiance de surprise accompagna son geste. D'un geste rapide, désespéré et involontaire, il but le breuvage, sentant l'amer goût du plasma s'infiltrait à travers ses lèvres. Un haut le cœur allait le surprendre. Mais au nom de cette mission, il se retint, le regard toujours inexpressif défiant l'homme, s'il peut être nommé ainsi, face à lui. Il pouvait deviner l'effarement sur le visage de ses amis mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il essuya la goutte de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le chef du clan éclata de rire et applaudit bientôt suivit de toute la salle. Les oreilles d'Harry bourdonnaient. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

_ Vous avez du cran. Cessons ces simagrées. Que voulez-vous ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Et tous attendaient cette réponse. Que faisait le prince du monde des sorciers avec le paria ?

_Je viens au nom de la communauté des sorciers, vous tendre une main pour que vous accédiez aux mêmes droits et privilèges que ces derniers.

Ces créatures éclatèrent d'un rire si froid qu'il figea un court instant le sang du jeune homme.

_Assez hurla le chef. Poursuivez.

Harry acquiesça.

_Un nouveau ministre va être élu. Vous connaissez tous ma position dans ce monde. Donc je veux vous garantir un avenir. Détruire l'image morbide qu'on vous inflige.

_Nous sommes immortels. Tu périras bien avant nous.

_Mes idées perdureront.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi Harry Potter, l'homme le plus vénéré du monde des sorciers viendrait aider les pauvres buveurs de sang ?

Sa voix froide, distante et pourtant envoûtante striait les tympans du jeune homme. Elle suintait d'ironie, de sarcasme et de colère. La colère d'avoir été si longtemps rejeté.

_Parce que je crois en l'harmonie entre toutes les créatures.

Un nouvel éclat de rire surgit. Même le chef du clan s'y soumit.

_Veux-tu des papillons avec ton harmonie Potter ?

_Voldemort

Il se tut laissant les réactions surgirent. Une fois fait, il poursuivit.

_Voldemort a réussit à détruire tout un monde par son arrogance et son avidité. Les précédents ministres bien trop incompétents n'ont fait que renforcer les dissensions. A présent, nous reconstruisons une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle ère. Si vous tenez à faire partie des papillons de mon harmonie, la porte vous est ouverte. Dans le cas contraire, nous sommes bien désolés de cette césure.

_Tu nous demandes cela parce que notre puissance près du Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a effrayé railla un des membres du clan.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

_J'ai détruit Voldemort. Je n'ai pas peur des vampires. Quand à votre puissance, elle n'est rien comparée à celle d'un monde uni.

Sa voix paraissait si sincère que nul ne s'y douta. Il retourna son attention vers le chef, qui devint pensif.

_Comment coopérerions-nous si l'offre nous agrée ?

_Vous assisterez aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Votre opinion sera écoutée, jugée.

_Serons-nous les seules créatures ?

_Non.

Un silence pensant s'installa. Harry s'y interposa.

_Vous savez où nous trouvez.

Il leur fit un dernier signe de tête avant de se détourner. Un membre le stoppa, passant une langue sur ses lèvres. Kingsley sortit sa baguette et des grondements se firent entendre du côté des vampires.

_Non trancha la voix de leur Chef. Laissez-les partir.

L'assaillant se renfrogna puis s'effaça.

_Merci.

_Je me nomme Artenan lança le chef.

_Merci Artenan.

Une fois dehors, Harry fut pris de vertige. Kingsley l'aida à transplaner aux portes du château.

oOo

Elle suivit le trajet d'une goutte de pluie avec son doigt, écoutant distraitement la conversation qu'entretenaient ses deux amis. Harry s'était encore absenté. Le mois de Novembre s'était entamé et la vie à Poudlard n'avait jamais parut aussi gaie. Quel plaisir de courir sous la pluie, de rire sans ombre ! Tout agissait comme une renaissance. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers Hermione.

_Es-tu sûr d'ignorer où il s'est rendu ?

_Il a juste dit qu'il devait régler quelques affaires pour l'Ordre. Kingsley l'a accompagné.

La jeune fille acquiesça, inquiète. Son frère lui caressa l'épaule.

_Je t'assure qu'il va bien.

A ce moment, Neville pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Il vint vers Ginny.

_Harry est à l'infirmerie.

Elle crut le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds avant de courir aussi vite que cela lui était permit. Elle entendait le martellement des pas de ses amis mais peu lui importait. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'Auror avant de débouler dans le centre de santé.

_Il n'a rien Miss Weasley entonna l'infirmière derrière un paravent.

Elle s'avança et vit un Harry, la tête à l'intérieur d'un seau, régurgitant.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un pâle sourire avant de retourner dans son seau. Kingsley, Hermione, Ron et Neville vinrent à ses côtés. L'infirmière les quitta. L'Auror débuta.

_Harry, quelques Aurors et moi-même nous sommes rendus chez les Vampires.

Hermione et Ron grimacèrent, Neville sourit tandis que Ginny pâlissait.

_Pourquoi ?

_Nous devions les intégrer dans notre idéal.

_Pourquoi Harry est-il dans cet état ?

_Le chef du clan testait Harry et ton petit ami, dont le courage est légendaire, a réussit avec brio.

Ginny devenait de plus en plus blanche. Elle demanda d'une voix atone.

_Quel était ce test ?

_Boire du sang.

Harry vomit plus fortement. Sa petite amie lui caressa le dos.

_Sont-ils fou ? S'enquit Hermione, furieuse.

_Non, juste méfiants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis soupira.

_Je dois rentrer, faire mon rapport. Ca va aller Harry ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

_Vous devriez le laisser, reprendre des couleurs. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit Kingsley.

Les adolescents regardèrent leurs amis, compatissants. Boire du sang ? Quelle horreur !

_Le sommeil m'envahit. Bonne nuit bailla Neville.

_Je te suis reprit Ron, épuisé.

Il entraîna sa jeune aimée et ils sortirent. Ginny leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle s'assit près de son ami et caressa ses cheveux puis son cou.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

Il déposa le seau sur le sol puis acquiesça.

_Mieux.

Elle le fit s'allonger et posa la tête du jeune homme sur son giron. De ses doigts habiles, elle caressa ses cheveux bruns. Il soupira d'aise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle lui sourit. Il devint légèrement grave.

_Ginny, une femme là-bas a tenté de me séduire. Mais je n'ai pas cédé.

_Alors pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

Il ferma les yeux.

_Je refuse de te cacher quoique ce soit. J'ai l'impression de te trahir.

Elle lui caressa le front puis déposa un doux baiser sur son nez. Il se redressa et lui sourit. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il recula.

_Je ne peux pas.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai vendu mon âme ce soir, je refuse que cela t'arrive.

_Et si cela ne m'importe pas.

_Cela a de l'importance pour moi.

Il détacha ses bras et lui embrassa la main. Se levant promptement, il se sentit légèrement nauséeux. Il nettoya le seau puis saisit la main de sa petite amie. Elle était légèrement ahurie mais demeura silencieuse. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs.

_Ginny ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_Ne m'en veux pas.

_T'en vouloir ? Es-tu fou ? Je suis juste inquiète quant à ton état de conscience.

_Je sais que je le fais pour la survie de notre monde.

_Tu te sacrifies encore une fois.

Il soupira. Elle se blottit contre lui. Voulant alléger l'atmosphère, elle lui caressa le bras et demanda.

_Quand te penseras-tu pur ?

Il éclata de rire. Avant de reprendre contenance et murmurait.

_Demain, je pense.

_Génial. Alors emmène-moi vite dans notre Salle Commune que je puisse m'endormir car il me tarde d'être demain.

Il rit plus fort. Caressant doucement la longue chevelure rousse de son aimée.

_J'ai hâte d'être demain également lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle en frissonna.


	9. Chapter 9

Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant. Il était si étrange qu'ils aient un moment à eux. Un moment sans qu'il soit le Survivant ou le conseiller du ministre ou le chef de l'Ordre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n'était qu'Harry son petit ami. Il lui avait promit cet instant. Cette sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été l'occasion rêvée. Ils déambulaient à travers les rues du village sans but, juste pour le sublime plaisir d'être ensemble. Rien que deux. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui.

_Hermione m'a avoué avoir été impressionné de ton exposé sur l'application des runes dans les sortilèges de défense.

Elle rougit. Ce n'était pas si fastidieux que cela.

_Hermione exagère la chose. J'ai juste développé une idée de Agrippa. C'était un mystique allemand. J'ai ensuite cherché la solution auprès d'autres génies.

_Je l'ai lu Ginny.

_Quand cela ?

_Crois-tu que je m'intéresse si peu à toi ?

Cela l'embarrassa. Il rit voyant ses joues se chauffaient. Il se mit face à elle et caressa sa joue.

_Tu as brillamment réussit cet exercice.

_Merci Harry.

Il s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres, peu conscient du lieu où ils étaient.

_Potter, ce n'est pas l'endroit.

Il sursauta et grogna en remarquant le nouveau venu. Neville éclata de rire avant d'enlacer Ginny.

_Te rend-il exhibitionniste ma douce Gin ?

_Pas le moins du monde doux Neville. Il est trop sage pour cela.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Harry se renfrognait plus encore.

_J'aurais été ravi de dénigrer notre cher Elu. Si ce n'est que nous avons besoin de lui.

Le jeune Potter se tourna vers lui, sérieux d'un coup.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Percy nous a envoyé un hibou. Un membre de son comité a refusé l'adhésion d'un Gobelin au ministère.

_Merde.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_De qui s'agit-il ?

_Frenz.

_J'avais pourtant spécifié à Kingsley de garder un œil sur cet homme.

_Il ne pouvait pas être partout.

_Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_Le Gobelin est retourné à Gringott et tu sais que votre escapade n'a pas laissé de bons souvenirs.

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux.

_Les journaux ont-ils eu connaissance de cela ?

_Pas encore mais cette affaire ne se tassera pas.

_Je vois. Où est Kingsley ?

_Je suis là Harry.

L'Auror s'approcha de lui, l'air aussi grave que ce dernier.

_Bonjour Kingsley.

_Bonjour Harry. Ginny.

Cette dernière se contenta d'un signe de tête. Elle ne comprenait pas la résultante de cet évènement.

_Harry, pourquoi sembles-tu inquiet ?

_Ton frère prône l'égalité pour tous. Si un membre de son comité, comme Frenz, discrimine une race, nul ne le croira.

_Et donc, notre main mise sur le gouvernement est mise à mal termina Kingsley.

Elle déglutit.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

_Il est un Sang pur. Nous savions qu'il adhérait aux idées de Voldemort. Mais nous souhaitions le garder pour trouver les autres Mangemorts en fuite poursuivit son petit ami.

_Nous allons devoir l'arrêter soupira Neville.

_Pas tout de suite. Le problème Gobelin est plus important. Kingsley, tu viendras avec moi à Gringott, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Sinon Fleur sera d'une grande aide.

L'Auror acquiesça.

_Se sont-ils exprimés pour votre parti ? Reprit Ginny.

_Non. C'est cela qui m'inquiète. La situation risque de s'envenimer énonça Harry.

Il demeura pensif avant de se tourner vers Neville.

_Rends-toi à Poudlard, fais venir Percy et demande à Bill et Ron de s'occuper de Frenz. Rendez visite à Minerva et expliquez lui la situation. Enfin trouve Hermione et dis lui de contacter Mareshka, qu'elle organise une rencontre pour ce soir. Après cela, trouve Fleur et demande lui de se tenir prête pour une visite chez les Gobelins.

_D'accord Harry.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa jeune amie qui lui sourit tristement. Leur moment était gâché.

_Neville, une dernière chose.

_Oui.

_Emmène Ginny chez Georges. Je refuse qu'elle reste seule en ce moment. J'ignore les conséquences de cette action.

_Ce n'est pas utile. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

Il sourit à cette idée.

_Peut-être pas. Mais cela lui ferait plaisir de te revoir.

Elle ne put riposter. Il avait raison. Elle avait besoin de revoir son frère. Elle acquiesça faiblement.

_Je suis désolé mon cœur.

_Une prochaine fois.

_Je te le promets.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Neville la pris dans ses bras, férocement. Elle éclata de rire avant de disparaître. Harry se tourna vers Kingsley et lui sourit.

_Bien. Allons chasser les préjugés.

_Je préférais les Mangemorts.

_Frenz te sera assigné.

_Merci monsieur Potter, c'est trop d'honneur.

Ils rirent avant de transplanner.

oOo

_C'est une fâcheuse affaire Mr Potter. Se faire éconduire à cause de notre race.

_Je le conçois tout à fait. Et cela ne se reproduira plus.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous le garantit ? Vous avez vous-même essayé de nous duper.

Il en venait enfin au fait. Harry se redressa et posa ses mains sur le bureau du directeur.

_Il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeur contre Voldemort. Et vous avez sûrement ouïe dire que nous avions sauvé la vie de Gryphook. N'est-il ?

_En effet.

_Et depuis la reconstruction du monde des sorciers vous avez toujours été en bonne posture, vous me suivez ?

_Tout a fait Mr Potter. Et Mr Weasley nous a parut tout à fait convenable pour être ministre.

_Bien Monsieur, donc de ce cas, et avec l'assurance que jamais cela se reproduirait, nous pourrions oublier cette affaire ?

Le Gobelin face à lui fronça les sourcils. Harry soutint son regard du mieux qu'il put, apportant toute l'assurance de sa bonne volonté. C'est alors que le directeur de Gringott sourit laissant découvrir ses horribles dents pointues.

_Oui Mr Potter. Seulement nous devons être dédommagés.

Harry arqua un sourcil, interrogateur.

_Evidemment, les dégâts causés par vous-même, nous ont largement coûtés.

_Je vois. Je suis assuré que Bill Weasley saura répondre présent à votre requête. Je l'enverrais à mon nom.

Le Gobelin perdit de suite son sourire. Il est vrai que Bill avait une sacrée réputation chez les Gobelins. Et nul n'aimait être remis en doute par lui.

_Est-ce utile de faire intervenir Mr Weasley ?

_Oui je le pense. Il s'agit de mon conseiller attitré.

Kingsley toussa longuement. Le jeune homme l'ignora, feintant de vérifier l'heure.

_Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais j'ai des affaires à régler. Merci de votre compréhension et soyez certains de la bonne intention de notre ministre. Mr Graham obtiendra le travail qu'il convoitait.

_Merci Mr Potter. Il est aisé de faire affaire avec vous.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis se séparèrent. Une fois dans la rue, Kingsley laissa retentir son rire.

_Bill fait peur aux Gobelins.

_Il est dur en affaire.

_N'empêche, je suis heureux de l'avoir dans nos camps.

_Je t'étonnerais si je te disais que je connais un jeune homme plus dur en affaire que Bill ?

L'Auror le toisa un moment avant de soupirer.

_Pas le moins du monde.

_Bien dans ce cas, rejoignons Minerva.

oOo

_Mareshka ne devrait pas tarder.

_Merci Hermione. Je demanderais que tu restes près de moi. Nous devrions arriver à la convaincre.

_Bien sûr.

_Percy, comment réagit le comité ?

_On tente de calmer le jeu. Nos sponsors sont ébranlés par cette nouvelle. Ils remettent en doute notre sincérité.

_C'est ce que je craignais. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Frenz ?

_Les Aurors l'ont mené à Azkaban répondit Minerva.

Azkaban, trop faible, trop dérisoire. Il faudrait plus de protections.

_Nous allons devoir réformer tout Azkaban. Plus aucune évasion ne sera tolérée. Kinsgley places-y des Aurors en attendant une nouvelle solution.

_D'accord Harry.

Ce dernier prit la poudre de Cheminette.

_Percy, retournes au ministère. Tu dois paraître totalement affligé de ce qui s'est passé.

_Bien.

_Neville, retournes près de nos amis. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien.

_Pour Ginny ?

_J'irais la chercher. Merci pour tout

Son ami lui sourit puis s'en alla.

_Il serait préférable Minerva, que Mareshka ne vous rencontre pas. C'est une femme intelligente et j'ai peur que ma parole soit mise à doute. Votre présence risquerait de trahir l'inquiétude qui nous ronge.

_Bien Harry. Je devais d'ailleurs rencontrer Mrs Pince.

_Merci.

Hermione le contempla, pensif. Il avait tellement pris sur lui en ces jours. Il en avait presque oublié de vivre.

_Tu n'as pas pu rester avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta, surpris avant de nier.

_Non, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Elle est compréhensive, je le sais mais elle ne pourra pas supporter cela longtemps.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Elle sait que le pays est en reconstruction. Et tous ont besoin de leur Sauveur.

_Voilà justement le problème, j'aimerais qu'il m'oublie un peu.

Elle pouffa à sa stupide remarque. De légers coups à la porte les interrompirent. Mareshka pénétra. Elle les salua promptement et Harry nota que son humeur était beaucoup plus grave.

_Mr Potter, je dois dire être totalement stupéfaite de ce scandale. Vous aviez prôner un avenir uni et voilà que votre candidat ruine cette avenir.

_Non. Notre vision est inchangée. C'est juste une erreur. L'erreur d'un membre du comité. Un membre ayant conservé les préjugés de Voldemort.

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt ?

_Nous recherchions des volontaires pour une idée utopique. Il s'est présenté, nous l'avons accepté expliqua le jeune Potter.

_Mais sachez que le comité a su réparer ce faux pas continua Hermione. Nous adressons à la société gobeline nos sincères excuses. Et nous affirmons à tout sorcier, que nous sommes déterminés plus que jamais à prouver notre honnêteté et notre dévouement envers notre vision.

Elle les toisa un moment. Devait-elle les croire ? Devait-elle accepter leurs arguments ?

_Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

_Le coupable est à Azkaban.

_N'est-ce pas trop excessif ?

_Quiconque nuira à une société unie le paiera.

_Voici un avertissement prévint Hermione.

_Je vois.

_Quand à Mr Graham, il obtiendra ce travail.

_Bien. Je crois que nous avons tous les éléments termina Mareshka.

Elle se tut un moment, relisant ses notes.

_Les autres races se sont-elles exprimées ?

_Pas encore.

_Les Gobelins non plus ?

_En effet.

_Avez-vous peur que cet incident nuise à vos rapports ?

_Je ne pense pas. Nous prenons très à cœur les relations entre espèces déclara Hermione.

_D'accord. Nous espérons que cela ne se reproduira plus.

_En aucun cas. Ce faux pas ne se réitéra pas affirma Harry.

_Bien. Merci de votre attention.

_Merci de votre clairvoyance sourit la jeune Granger.

Elle se leva et prit congé. Un soupir s'éleva dans la salle.

_A ton avis, devons-nous nous inquiéter ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

_Je l'ignore Harry, je l'ignore mais j'espère.

Elle se blottit contre lui, épuisée.


	10. Chapter 10

La fin des cours se fit entendre. Au dehors, le temps se rafraîchissait signe de l'arrivée de l'hiver. Le premier depuis la chute du mage noir. Les premières festivités depuis les nombreuses pertes subites. Les différentes années souriaient à l'arrivée du week-end attendu. Les bruissements de capes s'accompagnaient de raclements des sièges tandis que les conversations enflaient de toute part. Les élèves de Septièmes années n'en menaient pas plus larges.

_Au prochain cour de Sortilèges, je demanderais à Flitwick de m'éloigner d'Hermione. A quoi cela sert-il de m'humilier à chaque cour ? Commenta Ron.

Son amie en question rougit derechef avant qu'il ne l'enlace promptement.

_C'est une question d'amour propre ajouta-t-il.

_Tu devrais être fière d'avoir conquis le cœur de la sorcière la plus douée de Poudlard.

Cet intervention d'Harry augmenta la gêne de la jeune fille ce qui les rendit hilares.

_Laissez mon amie tranquille siffla Ginny, amusée.

_Nous la complimentons Gin surenchérit Neville.

_Avec sarcasmes reprit Luna.

_Rabats joies grogna Harry.

_Tiens toi à carreaux poursuivit la jeune rousse.

_Vraiment ? Murmura-t-il se rapprochant ostensiblement d'elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas sous l'hilarité de leurs amis.

_Capitaine, nous avons un entraînement intima Ron, peu désireux de voir sa sœur bécoter.

_Allons-y annonça Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Harry siffla une faute contre Ron.

_Je n'ai rien fait Harry.

_Rembarrage. Ton pied est passé à travers l'anneau pour y chercher le Souaffle.

Son ami marmonna dans sa barbe alors que le jeune Potter se massait les tempes. Troisième faute de son équipe depuis le début de l'entraînement. Il siffla de nouveau signalant à son équipe de se rassembler.

_Avez-vous décidé de me rendre chèvre ?

_Mais non Harry, cela tu l'es déjà ironisa Ron, agacé.

_Très drôle Weasley, encore une faute et tu es sur la touche.

Le jeune roux tira puérilement la langue à son capitaine.

_Soyez sérieux. Nous devons remporter cette coupe.

_Harry, si tu continues à toujours être sur notre dos, nous risquons de remporter la coupe sans capitaine s'insurgea Ginny.

Il se renfrogna.

_Est-ce une menace Weasley ?

_Un conseil chéri lui assura-t-elle, tout sourire.

Il se détourna de sa douce amie, faisant face à ses batteurs.

_Peakes, Coote, vous devez vous éloigner légèrement des tribunes. Sinon ce sera les spectateurs, les victimes de vos Cognards.

_Bien capitaine.

_Demelza, sais-tu faire une Feinte de Porskoff ?

_Je n'ai jamais essayé.

_Ce serait un recours. Dean tu l'y aideras. Ron, je t'en prie plus de Rembarrage.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel.

_Bien dernier essai avant le dîner.

Un murmure de protestations s'éleva de toute part.

_Harry, nous sommes crevés se plaignit Dean.

_Et alors ? Cessez de geindre au boulot.

_Tortionnaire revendiqua Ginny, tapant du pied pour s'élever dans les airs. Harry eut un sourire carnassier avant de la rejoindre. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil et accéléra. Il éclata de rire avant de feinter une Tremblante Woollongong.

_Je n'y crois pas Potter répliqua-t-elle.

Il fonça sur elle, bifurquant au dernier moment et termina en une roulade du paresseux.

_Pathétique commenta-t-elle.

Il remonta en chandelle. Un court instant, elle ne le vit plus.

_Harry ?

Elle s'arrêta, soudain inquiète. Jetant un regard alentour, elle vit les membres de son équipe, hilares. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sursauta en sentant une main empoignant la sienne. Elle sentit son balai se dérober sous elle avant d'atterrir dans celui d'Harry. Il lui enlaça la taille, la tenant fermement contre lui. Elle jura.

_Sois Fair-play Weasley.

_Où étais-tu passé ?

Il rit avant de poser son front contre le sien.

_Non loin de toi.

Elle entoura le cou du jeune de ses bras.

_L'endroit ne serait pas propice à un baiser ? Murmura-t-elle interrogative.

_Je pense au contraire, qu'il est tout indiqué.

Elle sourit alors qu'il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Son cœur battit furieusement contre les parois de sa poitrine. Elle se redressa légèrement, répondant au baiser du jeune homme lorsque des sifflements le parvinrent. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

_Tu avais raison. L'endroit n'était pas propice à un baiser répondit-il.

_Peux-tu nous faire descendre ?

Il la regarda un moment, pensif.

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Surprise, elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle le vit prendre son sifflet.

_L'entraînement est terminé hurla-t-il.

_Que comptes-tu faire ?

_Accroche toi à moi.

Elle se serra contre lui, enlaçant fortement son cou. Il passa un bras sur sa taille et de l'autre tint son balai. Elle sentit alors le vent fouetter de toute part. Il survolait le parc de Poudlard à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Elle vit Poudlard défiler sous elle. Jamais l'occasion de voir l'établissement sous cet angle, ne lui avait été donnée. Il semblait encore plus majestueux, encore plus exceptionnel. On aurait dit un fort entouré de ses donjons, de ses douves, peuplé de sa cour. Un digne conte de fée qu'elle vivait à cet instant, entre les bras de son ami. Elle contempla le jeune homme. Il avait entrouvert les lèvres, se délectant de cette sensation qu'était de voler. Sa respiration était régulière. Il semblait si calme, si serein. Contrairement au jeune homme qu'elle avait d'abord connu. Toutes ses souffrances qu'il avait vécues, tous ses combats qu'il a dû mener l'ont rendu si sage, si compréhensif. Ses traits avaient bien sûr été marqués par ses aventures. Et du haut de ses 18 ans, il était capable d'une grandeur incommensurable. Et pourtant ce n'était pas cela, qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait. C'était la façon qui l'avait de la regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde, la façon qu'il avait de lui sourire. Ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. C'était également la façon qu'il avait de la réconforter, de l'amuser, de la consoler, de l'agacer parfois. C'était aussi la façon qu'il avait de s'occuper d'elle, de la choyer. C'était en outre, la faiblesse qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle, l'incertitude qui le rongeait parfois et dont elle était le seul témoin, ou les peurs qu'il ne manifestait qu'en sa présence.

Il sentit son regard, et se reporta son attention vers elle. Elle déposa une main sur son torse, se redressant légèrement. Ils étaient au dessus du lac de Poudlard où nul n'aurait pensé les déranger. Il demeura en vol stationnaire, laissant à la jeune fille le soin de suivre son instinct. Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, lui faisant ainsi face. Qu'il était beau en ce crépuscule ! Il considéra les prunelles malicieuses de sa compagne.

_C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

_En effet, le lac a toujours soutenu une certaine magnificence.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête.

_Je ne parlais pas du lac Harry.

_Vraiment ? De quoi donc parlais-tu ?

Elle caressa du bout de ses doigts, la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme. Douces et tentantes. Il replaça une mèche rousse tout aussi rebelle que sa propriétaire derrière l'oreille de cette dernière. De l'index, il dessina la mâchoire de la jeune fille. Fermant les yeux, Ginny fut transportée par ce contact.

_Tu comptes tant pour moi Ginny.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ses pupilles émeraude. Se penchant légèrement, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. Leurs souffles aussi erratiques l'un que l'autre faisaient soulever leurs poitrines en un rythme effréné. Leurs combinaisons de Quidditch se frottaient au rythme de leurs ardeurs. Un gémissement. Un soupir. Aucun mot. Des gestes tendres. Une envie insatiable. Un bruit caverneux. Des gouttes se mêlant à leurs étreintes. Prise de conscience.

_Gin…

Il la repoussa tendrement mais fermement. Une lueur nouvelle dans leurs yeux, une chaleur nouvelle sur leurs joues. Un regard frustré de la jeune rousse répondant à celui assoiffé du jeune homme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et comprit. Se blottissant davantage contre lui, la jeune adolescente soupira.

_Rentrons reprit-il, déposant un chaste baiser sur son front.

_Attends.

Nouveau regard interrogateur.

_Harry, promets moi une chose.

_Tout ce que tu voudras.

_Promets moi que la prochaine fois où nos pulsions nous contrôlent. Tu ne t'y opposeras plus. Que ce soit dans le parc de Poudlard, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, ou même au Terrier.

Il éclata de rire.

_Vraiment ?

_Vraiment.

Il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune fille.

_Cela je ne peux pas te le promettre.

_Mais…

Posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la benjamine des Weasley, il lui fit de nouveau face.

_Je te promets cependant que la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une charmante salle comportant un lit, je céderai à mes pulsions.

Elle sourit avant d'acquiescer vivement.

_Marché conclus.

Il l'enlaça fortement.

_Je t'aime.

_Tu ne me le montres pas assez ronchonna-t-elle.

Il rit avant de l'embrasser derechef.

_Je ne veux pas de tes baisers.

_Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que tu en étais dépendante.

_Tu n'es pas modeste.

_Que désires-tu ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Juste être près de toi, le plus longtemps possible.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, la jaugeant un moment.

_Alors ton vœu sera exaucé car je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt.

_J'en suis ravie.

_Tu es trempée à présent.

Lorsqu'il effleura sa peau, elle frissonna.

_Tu es glacé Harry.

_Nous devrions vraiment rentrer.

Elle acquiesça l'étreignant fortement espérant ainsi lui insuffler sa chaleur. Il les mena le plus rapidement dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, échappant ainsi à l'averse se dressant. Il la déposa devant les vestiaires des filles et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Je t'attendrai ici une fois que tu seras prête.

_D'accord.

Il se retourna vers son propre vestiaire lorsqu'elle le retint.

_Harry…

_Oui.

_Je t'aime.

Il pouffa légèrement avant de l'enlacer. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer.

_Moi aussi Je t'aime.

Elle rit à son tour avant de déposer une multitude de baisers sur le visage frigorifié de son petit ami.


	11. Chapter 11

Chaque âme présente s'installa sur son siège. Leurs baguettes déposées face à eux en signe d'équité envers tous luisaient légèrement sous les rayons lumineux émis par le lustre de cristal de la salle. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte. Une personne manquait à l'appel. Une personne…si nous pouvions l'appeler ainsi. Il avait été si convaincu de sa venue, si convaincu de son adhésion. Les membres le contemplaient avec étonnement. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la parole ?

_Harry murmura Hermione.

Il nia derechef. Encore un moment. Un instant. Un silence s'installa. Le souffle de chacun se répercutait en écho. Une cape au loin se fit entendre. Harry sourit puis se leva, stupéfiant l'Ordre. Etait-il devenu fou ? Il se dirigea vers la porte, déterminé. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée dès son arrivée. Un être drapé dans une cape d'un noir d'encre, aux prunelles purpurines, aux lèvres d'un rouge sang, s'engouffra dans la salle. Il jaugea un moment le jeune Potter. C'est alors que la dénommée Helena pénétra à son tour. Harry ne cilla pas. Elle lui sourit, provocante avant de faire face au chef de l'Ordre. Elle fit glisser ses longs et fins doigts sur le col d'Harry. Aucune réaction ne lui répondit. Agacée, elle déposa alors ses mains sur les épaules carrées du jeune homme, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sentit les canines de cette dernière, trop près de sa langue. Comme un avertissement, comme une menace. Il ne devait pas bouger. Pas maintenant. L'haleine fétide d'Helena dissipa sa propre haleine, sa propre pureté. Une haleine meurtrière. Les poings du jeune homme se contractèrent le long de son corps. C'en était assez. La tension de sa mâchoire fit reculer la jeune fille de quelques pas. Elle rit alors.

_Etais-ce nécessaire Artenan ? Déclara Harry, toute colère refoulée.

_Nous jaugeons nos alliés.

_Disons également que ce fut un plaisir de te jauger plaisanta Helena.

Une vague de culpabilité envahit le jeune Potter. Il venait de se faire embrasser sans broncher sous les yeux de sa petite amie. Il invita les deux vampires à se joindre à eux. Regagnant sa place, il sentit les regards de ses amis mais surtout le sien. Il aurait tant aimé l'éviter à l'instant, conscient qu'il ne la méritait. Mais le courage lui faisant honneur, le força à affronter ses prunelles si emplies d'amour. Il la vit alors concentrer son attention sur ses mains jointes. Il devait la rassurer. Il devait lui faire comprendre l'inanité de ce baiser.

_Je vous demanderai un moment s'il vous plaît.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et se pencha à son oreille.

_Puis-je te parler ?

_Ce n'est pas le moment Harry murmura-t-elle.

_Si.

Elle le toisa un moment avant d'acquiescer. Elle le suivit dehors, silencieusement. Dans le couloir, ils baissèrent les yeux un court instant.

_Je suis désolé Ginny…

_Harry, j'avais compris. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

_Ce n'est pas pour me justifier que je suis face à toi.

Elle le contempla, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Il se contenta de caresser sa joue.

_Je souhaitais juste t'assurer que je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit, amusée.

_Je le savais

Il l'enlaça tendrement. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant qu'il ne la repousse doucement.

_Je ne suis plus pure.

L'hilarité surprit la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'empare avidement des lèvres du jeune homme. Il étreignit sa taille, la rapprochant plus encore. Un toussotement les fit se séparer. Une Hermione, gênée, leur déclara.

_Excusez mon dérangement mais si Harry ne rejoint pas de suite la réunion, j'ai bien peur que le vampire et le lycanthrope ne s'entretuent.

Le couple éclata de rire.

_Nous arrivons.

La jeune brune se retira, souriante. Ginny caressa une dernière fois les lèvres du jeune homme, des siennes.

_Je prends le risque.

Il déposa son front contre le sien.

_Allons-y.

A leur retour, ils regagnèrent leurs places, dans un silence quasi-religieux.

_Que la réunion commence annonça le jeune Potter.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt lâcha Ron, recevant un regard noir de son meilleur ami

_Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, aucun Gobelin n'est là en ce jour.

_A cause de Frenz, ce que nous craignons est arrivé reprit Hermione.

_Une scission entre les Gobelins et nous compléta Ron.

_Ne les avais-tu pas dédommagé ? Reprit Kingsley.

_Je fus même son porte-parole soupira Bill.

Harry fut un instant, pensif. Pour l'instant, rien ne pouvait être fait.

_Attendons. Peut-être se prononceront-ils prochainement ?

_Dans le cas contraire ? S'enquit Neville.

Une idée vint de suite au jeune Potter.

_Bill, que se passerait-il si deux illustres familles, fortunés s'entend, décident de se retirer des caisses Gobelines ?

_Ce serait une faillite pour sûre, pour leur société.

_Bien. Tu m'en vois donc ravie.

_J'en conclus que tu fais partie d'une de ses familles. Qui est la deuxième élue ?

_Vous la rencontrerez prochainement.

_J'étais sûr que tu allais faire cela. Sais-tu à quel point c'est agaçant ? Ronchonna Ron faisant sourire les membres.

Harry ignora son commentaire et se tourna vers Hagrid.

_Où en sont les Géants ?

_Depuis la Bataille, les survivants se sont retirés dans les montagnes. Ils sont peu. Harry, nous pouvons rien leur promettre.

_Des territoires ?

_Ce n'est pas évident répondit Percy. Les territoires sont sous la propriété de la communauté sorcière et non du Ministre.

_Percy, nous prônons un monde égal. Les territoires appartiennent au monde des sorciers, les Géants font partie de ce monde, donc ils possèdent ces territoires.

_Les sorciers ne pensent pas comme toi.

_Si tu deviens ministre, c'est que des personnes partagent ton point de vue. Ils ne verront donc pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu partages les territoires sorciers.

_Nous pouvons toujours essayer je suppose sourit donc Bill.

_Bien. Dès les résultats des élections, Hagrid ira accompagné de Mrs Maxime visiter les Géants.

_Bien Harry.

L'intéressé se tourna vers le loup garou.

_Caleb, votre présence exprime votre acceptation envers notre idéal. Cependant ce fut aux prix de négociations. Je pense que vous devriez l'exprimer.

_Potter, nous souhaitons être traités en humain. Nous souhaitons juste pouvoir vivre _librement._ Enfanter, rire, travailler, réussir. N'avez-vous jamais désiré cela Potter ?

Le jeune homme soutint le regard froid de l'être face à lui.

_Evidemment.

_Vous êtes donc aptes à comprendre ce que nous désirons. Ce que nous attendons de vous, de votre Ordre, de votre ministère.

_Concrètement ?

_Nous souhaitons une vie Potter. Juste une vie.

L'entendre se prononcer comme l'aurait fait Lupin en son vivant, était plus dur pour ces membres qui l'avaient connu. Enoncer le rêve de cet ami, qui avait expié un état dont il n'était en rien responsable. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment avant d'acquiescer.

_Percy s'occupera des lois allant à l'encontre des différentes races.

L'intéressé opina tandis que le loup garou reprenait.

_Pour ce qui est de nos gênes, qu'adviendrait-il à un loup garou qui enfante ?

_Lupin a eu un enfant. Un enfant tout ce qui est de plus normal.

_Pour l'instant s'exprima Artenan.

Harry se tourna doucement vers ce dernier.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_L'enfant peut développer ses gênes lycanthropes avec l'âge.

_Cela s'est-il déjà fait ?

_Dans le monde des mythes, tout est possible ricana le vampire.

Une ombre passa dans les prunelles émeraude du jeune homme. Teddy, lycanthrope. Ce serait impossible, inadmissible. Il était hors de question que cet enfant souffre de cette condition. Lupin ne l'aurait pas souhaité.

_Professeur Slughorn, aucune potion ne peut guérir un lycanthrope ?

_Non pas à ma connaissance.

_La recherche peut évoluer reprit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Pensait-elle au jeune Lupin ?

_La recherche est beaucoup trop lente apposa Minerva.

_Jamais la recherche ne trouvera reprit Artenan.

_Tout est possible dans le monde des mythes répéta Harry, sourcils froncés.

Kingsley sourit tandis que Georges éclatait de rire.

_Très fin Harry.

_Merci Artenan. Neville, penses-tu pouvoir chercher durant ton temps libre, quelques plantes susceptibles de nous aider ?

_Bien sûr.

_Hermione tu les y aideras.

_Avec joie.

Le jeune Potter vérifia le programme de cette réunion.

_Hagrid, j'ai reçu ta liste de créatures. Mise à part les centaures, aucune n'est susceptible de choisir un camp ?

_Non

_Bien dans ce cas, les centaures devront être des nôtres.

_Mais Harry, je t'en ai parlé, ils refusent notre aide.

_J'irais donc.

_Ils te tueront soupira Hermione.

_Tu as dû que j'étais celui qu'il estimait le plus.

_Oui comme un estime un caillou dans son soulier répliqua Ron.

_Dans ce cas, je n'irais pas seul.

_Avec qui iras-tu ? S'enquit Molly.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny. Elle le regarda étonnée de cet arrêt.

_Excuse moi Gin.

_De quoi parles-tu ?

_J'irais avec Helena.

Un murmure de protestations s'éleva des bancs des nouveaux adhérents. Tous aussi révoltés les uns que les autres.

_Je ne te laisserais pas seul avec elle protesta Ron.

_C'est un vampire reprit Neville.

_ Séduisante certes mais buveuse de sang également apposa Seamus.

_Assez, vos arguments sont irrecevables stoppa Minerva.

_Helena ne touchera pas un seul cheveu de votre Prince sourit Artenan alors que l'intéressée se renfrognait.

_Les cheveux ne sont pas tout, chez un tel jeune homme plaisanta-t-elle, toujours aussi charmeuse.

_J'accepte déclara Ginny.

Tous la contemplèrent, abasourdis.

_Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Gin ? Hésita Hermione.

Cette dernière scruta son petit ami.

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas poursuivit Harry sans relâcher le regard de la jeune rousse, Helena tu devras être là demain matin.

_J'y serais avec grand plaisir.

Harry se tourna donc vers les autres membres.

_La réunion se termine ici. Demeurez vigilants.

Ils se levèrent, commentant les diverses nouvelles. Kingsley vint vers Harry.

_Es-tu fou ?

_Non.

_Tu es bien l'élève de Dumbledore.

_Merci du compliment Kingsley.

_Tu ne veux que je t'accompagne, même discrètement.

Le jeune brun éclata de rire.

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

L'Auror acquiesça, insatisfait. Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision interpella le jeune homme. Il vit Artenan s'approchait dangereusement de Ginny, un regard suave toute canine dehors. Jurant, Harry vint à leur rencontre, se plaçant légèrement devant la jeune fille, hilare. Etait-elle normale ?

_Artenan, la réunion se termine.

_Le cou de ton amie m'apparaît appétissant.

Le jeune Potter grogna. Le vampire éclata de rire avant de prendre Helena et de se retirer.

_Il est totalement débile cet homme s'emporta Harry.

_Harry…

_Mais c'est vrai. Quelle idée de te menacer devant moi ?

_Harry…

_Tente-t-il de me provoquer ?

_Harry…

_Quoi ?

Il lui fit face. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, dû à son hilarité.

_Justement, il te testait. Tu t'es vraiment fait avoir.

_Comment cela ?

_Il tentait de comprendre l'importance que j'avais dans ta vie. Et vraisemblablement tu étais prêt à renier votre accord pour moi.

_Vraiment ?

Il paraissait embarrassé. Elle redoubla d'hilarité sous l'œil inquiet des membres présents. N'était-elle pas devenue folle, la petite Ginny ?


	12. Chapter 12

Quelques nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Et lorsque l'aube se profila à l'horizon, ils furent teintés de poussière dorée. Harry descendit silencieusement les escaliers du château. Helena ne devrait pas tarder et bien que la perspective de se retrouver seul avec elle ne l'enchantait guère, au nom de son utopie, il devait s'y soumettre. Cependant un poignard était dissimulé sous sa cape, unique condition de Ron. Le jeune Potter devait admettre que la psychose que développaient ses amis à son attention le touchait. Certains tableaux le saluèrent d'autres se contentèrent d'une révérence. Harry franchit le perron. S'il pouvait terminer avant son premier cours, ce serait une bonne chose. Il avait deux heures. Pour les convaincre ? Serais-ce suffisant. Il huma l'air environnant. La rosée avait une délicieuse odeur. Il ferma les yeux un court instant. Adorable tranquillité ! Ephémère. Il sentit une présence. Un mouvement effleura sa joue. Un souffle caressa ses lèvres. Il recula d'un pas. Elle était là. Rouvrant les yeux, il put apercevoir la splendide et dangereuse créature.

_Bonjour Helena.

_Toujours à ton avantage.

_Je te demanderai s'il te plaît de ne pas tenter un acte…déplacé à mon encontre. Je tiens énormément à Ginny.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_La Fidélité. C'est presque démodé.

Il ne cilla pas, se contentant d'avancer vers la Forêt. Elle le suivit, proche. Très proche. Harry se fixa sur son objectif bien déterminé à ignorer le danger qui le talonnait.

_Potter, une chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à établir un ordre ?

_C'est évident. Je refuse l'ascension d'un nouveau Voldemort.

_Je le sais. Je veux dire pourquoi toi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Cette question lui était toujours apparue. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de litanie. Une question presque philosophique. Quasiment sans réponse.

_Depuis enfant, je suis destiné à le tuer.

_Mais pas à diriger le monde.

_Je ne le dirige pas.

Elle eut un rire incisif.

_A d'autres Potter.

_Quoiqu'il en soit. Cette... destinée qui m'a été incombée semble vouloir me mettre au centre de tout. Peut-être est-ce vraiment cela le but de ma vie, de reconstruire le monde ?

_Cesse tes âneries Potter. Tu n'es pas un dieu. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire humain. Et surtout la vie n'a pas de but.

_Tu es immortelle Helena. Notre notion de la vie diffère.

_Non. C'est juste que j'aie une longévité plus sûre.

_Je t'ai exposé ma théorie Helena. Mais pour réellement répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je dois le faire.

Il eut un soudain silence durant lequel ils pénétrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Hagrid poster près de la fenêtre. Il retint un sourire. Malgré le levé du soleil, la forêt demeurait très sombre. Le jeune homme peinait légèrement pour avancer, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du vampire.

_Etre vampire a ses bons côtés le nargua-t-elle.

Il ignora sa remarque.

_Comment es-tu devenue…vampire ?

_J'ai été mordu.

_Je l'avais deviné.

Elle demeura silencieuse. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas en parler, après tout, rien ne l'y obligeait.

_J'étais une simple humaine. Je vivais à Bucarest. A 18 ans, j'étais vouée à un avenir brillant. Plus que tout j'étais belle ce qui suscitait une certaine attention des jeunes hommes de mon âge. Je vivais pleinement peut-être un peu trop goulument. Mais bon j'aimais ce que j'étais. Chaque soir, je me rendais dans le même parc. Un vieux parterre sans fleur, désert. Mon endroit en quelque sorte. Et puis, un soir, quelqu'un y était avant moi…quelqu'un de bien plus beau que moi. Quelqu'un de plus dangereux que moi. La séduction fait partie des pouvoirs qu'à un vampire. Ce soir-là, ce vampire en a usé, m'a convoité, m'a possédée puis m'a transformée. Seule, nue dans un parterre sans fleur. Très charmant non ?

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il croyait qu'avec tant d'arrogance, sa transformation avait dû être des plus grandioses.

_Bref…Artenan m'a trouvé et voilà. Je suis là avec un sacré sorcier qui semble être le seul à ne pas être attiré par moi.

_Car une autre m'attire.

_Je sais. Je sais. La fameuse Ginny.

_Oh ! Tu ignores combien elle est fameuse.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Il vit qu'elle souriait narquoisement. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Les vampires avaient de ses réactions parfois. Désarmantes.

_Comment l'as-tu connu ?

Il ignorait si c'était le fait, qu'ils étaient seuls dans une forêt pour aller persuader des centaures de leur bonne volonté ou si ce n'était que ces rares moments où deux personnes pouvaient se comprendre.

_Il s'agit de la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami.

_Tu n'as pas cherché loin.

_Je n'ai pas eu à chercher loin. Disons qu'elle m'a aimé depuis notre première rencontre.

_Non là cela devient niais.

_Penses ce que tu veux. C'est la stricte vérité. Elle est tombée sous le charme du jeune garçon de 11 ans que j'étais.

_Et toi ?

Il eut un sourire à cette pensée.

_Tu apprendras sûrement que je n'ai aucun tact avec les filles. Je ne l'ai remarqué qu'à 16 ans.

_Ouch !

Elle partit d'un grand rire. Il devait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi rire.

_La pauvre. Elle t'a attendu pendant tout ce temps.

Il serra les poings.

_Non. Elle en a vu d'autres.

_Jaloux ?

_Possessif.

Elle opina faiblement.

_As-tu quelqu'un parmi les vampires ?

_Nous ignorons ce qu'est l'amour, du moins l'amour humain. Le seul lien qui peut unir un homme et une femme est le sexe. C'est horrible à dire mais c'est vrai.

Elle baissa les yeux. Son arrogance perdait peu à peu de sa splendeur aux yeux d'Harry.

_Et pourquoi cela ?

_Je l'ignore. Peut-être parce que nous avons l'éternité et que donc la fidélité nous ennuierait. Je l'ignore vraiment. Disons que chez le vampire, être une traînée est plutôt une bonne chose.

Harry fut vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ignorait tant de choses de cette espèce et pourtant il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait changer si elle le désirait vraiment.

_Alors pourquoi quittes-tu pas cette univers ?

_Pour aller où ?

_Voir le monde répondit simplement le jeune homme.

_Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu es sorcier…tu ne peux pas comprendre une autre espèce. Surtout les vampires. Nous vivons en clans. Etre seule serait trop déprimant. Les rares qui demeurent seuls meurent ou deviennent sénile. C'est un obscur monde.

_Penses-y. Tu n'y perds rien.

Elle ne cilla pas.

_Qui va là ?

Une voix gutturale surgit des profondeurs de la Forêt, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

_Harry Potter. Je suis avec une amie.

_Que veux-tu ?

_Je veux parler à Magorian.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Helena. Elle avait adopté une sorte de retraite défensive. C'est alors que surgit de la noirceur de la forêt, un centaure au pelage brun, au visage fier et aux longs cheveux bruns. Il avait les pommettes hautes et ce même air de pure méfiance envers le jeune sorcier.

_Bonjour Magorian.

_Harry Potter.

Un simple signe de tête.

_Je vous présente Helena.

Il eut un mouvement de recul face à ses yeux rouges avant de lui accorder un signe de tête.

_Excusez notre dérangement matinal mais nous devons parler.

_Tes amis sont venus bien avant toi. Nous refusons d'adhérer à votre Ordre.

_Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je veux juste que vous acceptiez une coopération entre les sorciers et les centaures.

_Pourquoi devrions-nous ?

_Je veux créer un monde pacifique.

_Tes amis nous l'ont déjà dit. Cela ne servirait à rien. Jamais ce monde n'existerait.

_Je veux cependant y croire. Et tant qu'une personne y croira, cela demeurera concevable.

Magorian opina faiblement. Un autre centaure vint à ses côtés. Bane.

_Potter, encore toi. Pourquoi ne nous oublies-tu ?

_Bonjour Bane.

_Que veux-tu cette fois ?

_Simplement converser.

_Encore cette Ordre.

_Magorian, tu es sage. Tu feras ce que tu penses juste pour ta communauté, je fais ce qui est juste pour la mienne. Si tu penses que nous pouvons avoir la même conception de cette juste communauté alors je pense que tu devrais me rejoindre. Je ne te demande pas de te battre pour moi, ou de t'asservir. Je te demande en temps qu'égal, de bien vouloir prendre en considération mon offre.

_Qu'aurons-nous en échange ?

_Que souhaitez-vous ?

_Des territoires ?

_Comme toutes les espèces.

_Des droits ?

_Bien évidemment.

_Une considération ?

_Comme il se doit.

_Pourquoi ferions-nous confiance à un sorcier ? S'exclama Bane.

_Pourquoi ne lui feriez-vous pas ?

Le regard de Magorian se dirigea vers Helena.

_Pourquoi l'avoir amené ?

_Il se trouve qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre.

_Un vampire ?

_Quelque soit sa nature, elle a le droit à la même position qu'un sorcier.

_En est-il de même avec les loups-garous ?

_Oui.

_Des Gobelins.

_Disons que les Gobelins nous en veulent un peu en ces instants.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'un abruti du gouvernement a refusé un poste à l'un d'eux.

_Tu vois s'écria Bane.

Harry jura. Il espéra le soutien de Magorian et non sa réprobation.

_Ces créatures ont un sale caractère sourit Magorian.

Harry opina faiblement, souriant en retour.

_Bien Potter. Nous allons prendre en considération ton offre.

_Merci. La prochaine réunion a lieu Jeudi Prochain à 20h. Nous pourrions la faire dans une salle près de l'entrée, il vous sera ainsi plus aisé pour y participer.

_Merci.

_Bien. Bonne journée.

_Egalement.

Harry se retourna, Helena sur ses talons.

_Ce fut rapide.

_Ce fut soulageant.

Elle sourit avant de prendre le bras du jeune homme.

_Que faisons-nous ?

_J'ai un cours à suivre.

_J'avais oublié que tu étais encore un élève. Bon je vais retourner dans mon cercueil.

_Est-ce une ironie ?

Elle éclata de rire avant de se détacher de lui et de se volatiliser. De curieuses créatures les vampires ?


	13. Chapter 13

Il s'assura qu'elle était bien seule avant de s'installer près d'elle. Il n'avait normalement pas le droit de la déranger lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque mais il s'agissait d'une urgence. Elle continua à écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin, apparemment indifférente à sa présence.

_Hermione ? Excuse le sacrilège que je fais mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mine, elle déposa sa plume.

_Rien de grave j'espère ?

_Non….du moins pas pour vous.

_Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

_S'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas et surtout ne te moque pas de moi…

_Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_Le bal de Noël est dans quelques semaines et…dans un bal…il faut danser…

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent, elle pouvait presque deviner les prochaines paroles qu'ils allaient prononcer.

_Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux. Du courage, il lui en fallait.

_Je suis un piètre danseur et je refuse de faire honte à Ginny à ce bal. Ce serait horrible pour elle de m'avoir pour cavalier…peux-tu m'apprendre à danser ?

Elle eut un large sourire. Face au silence, il rouvrit les yeux. L'air radieux de son amie lui assura de l'obtempération de sa demande.

_Avec joie Harry. Quand veux-tu commencer ?

_Ce week-end.

_Parfait.

_Je te revaudrai cela Hermione. Et si tu pouvais ne rien lui dire…

_Je serais une tombe.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête puis se retira de son antre. Il était vraiment adorable parfois.

Harry descendit les escaliers, rasséréné. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle éclate de rire, qu'elle ne le juge. Elle était vraiment une amie sensationnelle. Il vit venir en sens inverse, le jeune Malefoy, depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

_Malefoy.

_Potter.

_J'aimerais te parler.

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour te glorifier Potter.

_Non, c'est pour autre chose.

Le jeune blond haussa un de ses délicats sourcils puis opina faiblement. Harry lui montre une salle de classe qu'il savait libre à cette heure.

_Que me veux-tu Potter ?

_Ecoute, nous nous haïssons mutuellement donc je ne vais pas jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie ou celle du bon Samaritain. Veux-tu te joindre à l'Ordre ?

L'imperturbable visage de son ennemi ne cilla même pas. Comme s'il n'avait aucune réaction.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu es un bon élément et un ancien Mangemort. Tu pourrais nous être d'une sacrée aide.

_Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_Je ne sais pas. Tu y gagnes la fierté d'être repenti, la bonne conscience et tout le falbala.

_Très convainquant.

_C'est une proposition que je te fais Malefoy, tu peux la refuser comme je serais ravie, du moins je ferais semblant de l'être, de t'accueillir parmi nous.

_Même si je suis à Serpentard.

_Cette rivalité entre maisons est assez abrutissante et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pense que ce n'est plus un obstacle.

_Bien.

_Penses-y et fais nous signe.

_Bien. SI par un hasard, je venais à accepter ton offre, devrais-je te glorifier avec des hymnes, des odes etc.… ?

_Surtout pas.

_Tant mieux.

Sur ce, il se retira

_Je lui en foutrais des odes moi marmonna le jeune Potter.

oOo

Harry prit le couteau et tenta de disséquer la plante. Mrs Chourave avait parfois de ces idées. Disséquer une plante ?! Même Hermione n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

_Tu dois mesurer le centre lui indiqua Ginny.

_Peut-on le faire approximativement ?

Elle lui tendit la règle, qu'il saisit ronchon. D'un coup de crayon, il définit la zone. Puis reprit son couteau.

_Tu sais t'en servir Harry ? Le charria-t-elle.

_Très drôle répliqua-t-il.

Dès que l'épiderme fut tranché un étrange jus d'un gris métallisé aveugla Harry.

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Ginny était hilare comme la plupart des élèves de la classe.

_Voyez-vous ? Mr Potter vient de trouver la vessie.

_La quoi ? S'exclama Ron.

_Depuis quand les plantes ont des vessies ? Reprit Dean.

_C'est une nouvelle espèce renchérit Neville, extatique.

Mrs Pomfresh tendit un torchon à Harry qui s'essuya le visage, agacé. Il lança un regard haineux vers sa petite amie avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était coupé le bras dans sa surprise. Il déposa le torchon dessus puis continua à lire les instructions. Ginny s'en remettait peu à peu.

_Il faut du ciment.

_Je vais en chercher s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mélanger le ciment avec du lait, vous devriez obtenir une pâte… »

_Harry ?

Il se tourna vers son amie. Elle pointa le torchon rouge sang, d'un geste presque tremblant.

_Ca va Ginny ?

_Je…Je…

Elle vacilla légèrement. Harry la retint juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

_Ginny ! S'écria-t-il.

Hermione vint à ses côtés un verre d'eau à la main et le balança sur le visage de son amie. Cette dernière s'éveilla légèrement, toujours aussi verte.

_Pourquoi es-tu tombée ?

_Du sang…

_Quoi ?

_Elle a horreur du sang traduit Hermione. Ce n'est rien. Il faudrait juste qu'elle se repose.

_Ramenez là dans sa chambre intima Mrs Chourave.

Harry passa un bras de son amie sur ses épaules et de l'autre souleva ses genoux.

_Elle n'est pas trop lourde ?

_Non, ca va répondit Harry.

Ils sortirent de la serre n°6.

_Elle a donc peur du sang. Je l'ignorais sourit le jeune homme.

_Oui c'est une phobie qu'elle évite de divulguer.

_Pourquoi en a-t-elle horreur ?

_Une histoire de lapin qu'elle avait et qui était mort d'une hémorragie. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment.

Il opina faiblement.

_Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore d'elle.

_Tu as encore le temps de les apprendre.

Il sourit. Silencieusement, ils terminèrent le trajet. Une fois devant les escaliers du dortoir des filles, Hermione se rappela le sortilège.

_Tu ne pourras pas la faire monter. L'escalier ne laisse passer que les filles.

Il fit appel à son balai puis l'enfourcha.

_Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité sourit-elle.

Il décolla et se dirigea vers le dortoir des septièmes années. Il attendit qu'Hermione le rejoigne pour pénétrer dans le dortoir, heureusement vide. Il évita de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de violer un sanctuaire. Délicatement il déposa son amie sur son lit et la borda. Il caressa son épaule puis se retira.

_Il faut soigner cette plaie.

_Ce n'est qu'une coupure.

_Veux-tu que Ginny t'évite toute la semaine ?

_D'accord. D'accord.


	14. Chapter 14

Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant pénétrer le majestueux centaure. Magorian. Il était venu, sa monture d'une beauté bien rare. Harry l'accueillit chaleureusement.

_Ravi de vous avoir parmi nous.

Le centaure lui accorda un signe de tête avant de s'installer autour de la table. Le ravissement se lisait sur chaque trait du jeune Gryffondor.

_Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là. Quels sont les nouvelles ?

_Un groupe de Mangemorts fut trouvé dans une contrée non loin de Bristol. Ce fut Jason Carter, un Auror de cette région qui nous a prévenus. J'ai envoyé une équipe sur place. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre expliqua Kingsley.

_Où sont passés les Mangemorts arrêtés ? S'enquit Minerva.

_Pour l'instant à Azkaban répondit Percy.

Harry médita un instant. C'était une mauvaise idée. Azkaban avait déjà prouvé sa faiblesse de nombreuses fois. Son regard erra vers Hermione et il la vit griffonner frénétiquement. Une idée ?

_Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça et se leva. Tous furent attentifs. Ses idées toujours pertinentes amélioraient grandement les actions de l'Ordre.

_Comme nous le pensons tous, Azkaban n'est plus sûre. Selon mes calculs, si les vampires envoyaient quelques…hommes, les centaures également et nous évidemment. Nous pourrions construire une prison grâce aux fonds ministériels non loin de Londres. Comme cela, aucune évasion ne serait permise. Bien sûr, les gardiens seraient rémunérés. Et les Détraqueurs réinséraient dans un autre domaine.

Harry eut un frisson à la mention de ces derniers. Il attendit une contestation. Un murmure d'approbation se profila autour de la table.

_Percy, penses-tu cela possible ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

_Oui. Le ministère y pensait depuis un moment. Le seul problème venait du fait que peu de sorciers voulaient garder des criminels.

_Magorian, y voyez-vous une objection ?

Ce dernier médita un instant. Harry eut peur d'un refus. Cette offre pourrait paraître rétrograde.

_Aucune.

_Merci. Artenan, une intervention particulière ?

_Je t'enverrais des amis. Mais s'ils ont soifs…

_Tu sauras les tenir termina le jeune homme.

Il allait obtempérer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en cette direction et virent le jeune Malefoy, nonchalant à souhait, se dirigeait vers la salle et s'installait près de Ginny. Harry retint un grognement alors que les membres de l'Ordre demeuraient cois.

_Quelle entrée fracassante Malefoy !

_Que veux-tu Potter ? Je ne suis pas un Malefoy pour rien.

_Après ces civilités, qui pourraient me dire que fait cette sangsue ici ? Répliqua Ron.

_Je fais partie de l'Ordre, Wistiti.

L'attention se reporta sur Harry, qui fut légèrement gêné. Il se racla la gorge puis se prononça.

_J'ai proposé à…Drago d'intégrer l'Ordre.

_Etais-ce avant ou après t'être cogné la tête ? Reprit Dean.

_Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Un Serpentard et un Ancien Mangemort. Intéressant contra Ginny.

_Tu me trouves donc intéressant Mini Weasley ? Susurra le jeune Malefoy tout en caressant la joue de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui sourit, amusée, ce qui provoqua un certain malaise chez le jeune Gryffondor. Mais avant qu'il n'y puisse s'y attarder, il entendit.

_Blond Platine, il serait préférable pour tes membres de retrouver une place moins… dangereuse. A moins que tu ne désires être atrophié, aucun problème vois-tu ?

Drago éclata de rire avant de s'exécuter. Il était si étrange de l'entendre rire aussi aisément. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'Harry n'intervienne.

_Malefoy, cela suffit.

_Il devient coincé le pote Potter.

Il reçut une tape magistrale sur la tape.

_La ferme Malefoy !

_Agressive, j'adore

Ron voulut intervenir mais Neville le retint. Le jeune Potter se pinça l'arête du nez. Pour l'Ordre ! Pour l'Ordre ! Il était déjà assez heureux que le blond soit parmi eux. Cela élargirait leur action, augmenterait l'impact que l'Ordre pourrait avoir sur le monde des sorciers. Si ce dernier cessait évidemment de ce prendre pour un Prince. En vue du silence environnant, le jeune brun releva le menton. Tous le regardaient, attentifs. Même Drago. Que Ron et Dean regardaient avec une certaine méfiance. Il déclara donc.

_Hermione, tu brieferas nos principales priorités à Malefoy.

Elle opina tandis que l'intéressé affichait une grimace. Mais n'émit aucun commentaire ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Il ignorait dans le cas contraire, si Ron serait tenable.

_Quant aux Gobelins, j'aurais besoin de toi Malefoy.

_Le fiasco de votre Ordre sur ce plan est retentissant.

_Si tu le souhaites, il m'est possible de lui couper la langue déclara Bill en faisant mine de se lever.

Drago le jaugea méfiant avant de se taire. Un rire s'éleva parmi les membres, rire bien vite éteint.

_Il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes, prétextant vouloir retirer ta fortune, j'en ferais de même.

_Tu veux dire les forcer à entrer dans l'Ordre ? S'exclama Magorian.

Harry comprit sa méprise. Et se hâta de se corriger.

_Bien sûr que non. Je souhaite juste qu'il laisse cette affaire. Qu'il n'enflamme pas les cendres chaque année.

Le centaure parut soulagé et acquiesça. Le jeune Potter se tourna donc vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier le jaugea un moment. Après tout, il n'y avait rien n'à y gagner. Cependant, la perspective d'emmerder ces exécrables personnages lui était si délectable qu'il acquiesça.

oOo

_Non Harry, c'est le pied gauche.

Il s'assit sur le sol, désemparé. Depuis une semaine, il essayait mais c'était comme si son corps refusait de se laisser mouvoir. De se laisser guider. Hermione était d'une patience sans faille mais il ignorerait si cela durerait. La mélodie prit fin tandis que son amie se plaçait devant lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, réconfortante.

_N'abandonne pas. Tu y arriveras. Avec encore de l'entraînement, cela marchera.

_Non. Je suis un véritable abruti en danse. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. En me voyant, on pourrait croire que c'est la mer à boire.

Elle eut un fugitif sourire à cette pensée avant de se reprendre.

_As-tu quelques mauvais souvenirs avec la danse ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, intriguant de ce fait sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au passé du jeune homme qu'elle savait noire. Elle souhaitait juste le lui faire oublier. Lui permettre d'être homme sans ombrage.

_Veux-tu en parler ?

Il eut le regard dans le vague un instant. Elle se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas endormi avant qu'il ne s'exprime presque inconsciemment.

_J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un souvenir. Je vois juste un couple de danseur. De très bons danseurs, dans une magnifique salle de bal. Une salle où une foule s'était amoncelée. Et pourtant, il n'y a que ses danseurs qui passionnent. Qui me passionnent. J'ignore de qui il s'agit. C'est juste que tout d'un coup tout s'assombrit. Et lorsque je parviens enfin à revoir la salle de bal, elle est ravagée et tous sont morts, y compris ce couple.

Elle émit un oh ! dubitatif ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle aurait plutôt pensé à une sorte souvenir d'enfance voir même d'anecdotes contemporaines. Mais jamais de cauchemars éveillés. Elle demeura silencieuse et soudain, son ami lui parut étranger. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Mise à part ce qu'il laissait dévoiler. Mais son été et son devenir lui paraissait si faiblard, si ébranlable. Si peu sûr. Il se leva soudainement, sourire aux lèvres.

_On continue.

Elle sursauta avant d'acquiescer en lui rendant son sourire. Cependant, elle n'omettait pas sa découverte. Celle de prendre pour inconnu son meilleur ami.


	15. Chapter 15

_Je dois vraiment y aller murmura-t-il.

Elle fourragea dans ses cheveux, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter après l'avoir ainsi enflammé. C'était inhumain et si…Potteresque. Elle sentait son haleine emplir sa bouche, son odeur l'embaumait totalement et ne demandait qu'une chose que jamais cela ne s'achève. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire si des abrutis de Gobelins se refusaient de rejoindre leur rang ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à cirer de l'Ordre ? Tant qu'il demeurait, près d'elle, à chaque instant. Et pourtant elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle ne l'avait pas non plus. Dès l'instant où elle avait accepté de partager, elle avait appris à sacrifier ses envies, ses passions. Elle savait cela nécessaire mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'exécuter. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir une fois de plus, s'échapper de ses bras, de ses lèvres pour une nouvelle mission, pour une nouvelle aventure où elle attendrait ardemment son retour, espérant secrètement que rien ne lui était arrivé. Les mains du jeune homme caressèrent son dos, il s'excusait. Il s'excusait de devoir encore l'abandonner, de devoir privilégier l'Ordre, les espèces, ses croyances et l'omettre. Elle lui était si précieuse. Mais c'était pour eux, pour leur avenir, qu'il faisait cela. Il le faisait pour leurs enfants car oui il en était certain. Il ignorait quand, il ignorait les circonstances, la cause, l'effet et même les conséquences, tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elle devienne sienne entièrement et irrémédiablement. Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout. Quitte pour cela à se faire haïr d'elle un court instant. Il caressa du bout du nez la joue de la jeune fille et s'écarta.

_Je dois y aller. Drago m'attend.

Elle opina. Elle se devait d'être forte, il s'en voulait déjà assez. Souriante, elle aplatit ses cheveux indisciplinés. Ils se redressèrent. Comme leur propriétaire, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de cours. Hermione aurait été horrifié de savoir qu'il usait des salles de cours à de telles fins.

_Sois prudent ajouta-t-elle.

_Comme d'ordinaire répliqua-t-il amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de le voir disparaître. Elle se permit un soupir puis sortit son livre d'astronomie. Autant se cultiver à défaut d'aimer.

oOo

Le jeune Potter retint un juron lorsqu'il vit apparaître le Serpentard avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Il aurait du savoir. L'ostentation était une des prérogatives des Malefoy. Pourquoi ne pas se démarquer ? Pourquoi ne pas détourner toutes les attentions ?

Harry ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Il savait faire un trop grand plaisir au jeune Malefoy. Ils empruntèrent le chemin en silence. Cette situation leur était difficile. Et une certaine méfiance suintait de chacune de leur posture, de leur parole. Deux anciens ennemis s'étant tant haïs ne pouvait concevoir le fait d'être allié. Même s'il s'agissait d'une bonne cause. Révéler que l'un avait besoin l'autre leur écorcherait la langue. C'était pourquoi ils supportaient plus qu'ils n'appréciaient. Arrivés derrière les grilles du domaine, ils échangèrent leur premier mot.

_Retrouvons-nous devant les portes de la banque. Evite de te perdre en chemin lança Harry.

_La ferme Potter.

Le jeune brun ne put retenir un sourire avant de transplaner. L'horrible sensation caractéristique du transplanage lui provoqua la nausée. Il ne s'y résoudrait jamais. Cela était bien trop déplaisant.

oOo

Ils furent accueillit comme devaient l'être deux illustres familles de leur rang. Chaleur, courtoisie, hypocrisie, flatterie. L'un en était lassé, l'autre dégouté. Une sorte de cyclique qui commençait à les lasser. Ils étaient là pour de bonnes raisons, autant s'y hâter. Ils demandèrent à voir le directeur pour affaire urgente. Ils furent conduits dans une étroite salle où était entreposée différents tableaux de Gobelins particulièrement laids. Si Harry eut le tact de ne pas formuler sa pensée à haute voix, Drago ne s'en priva pas.

_Pourquoi devons-nous côtoyer d'aussi répugnants personnages ?

_Très éclairé Malefoy, nous prônons l'égalité et tu insultes. Si tu pouvais garder tes lumineuses remarques et opinions pour toi, j'en serais ravi.

Le jeune Malefoy le fusilla du regard, prêt à répliquer, lorsqu'une porte sur la gauche s'ouvrit, forçant les jeunes adultes à couper court leur dispute. Le directeur parut surpris et méfiant de les voir ensembles. Un fils d'ex-Mangemort, Mangemort lui-même et l'Elu. Cela était presque utopique. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, les laissant pénétrer dans son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une salle circulaire, tapissait d'étranges graphiques, tableaux et livres. Une sorte de bric à brac ordonné. Aussi paradoxal qu'étonnant. Ils s'installèrent sur les moelleux sièges en cuir, déclinant l'invitation s'hydrater du gobelin.

_Que me vaut votre charmante visite, commune ?

Harry décida de se lancer, priant intérieurement pour que son derniers recours fonctionne.

_Nous venions prendre de vos nouvelles et de l'état de votre marché.

Le gobelin plissa des yeux avant de reprendre, d'une voix prudente, tendue.

_Bien mieux depuis la fin du Lord. Tout se reconstruit. Un processus que vous devinez bien alléchant pour nos affaires.

Il eut un sourire où Harry put apercevoir ses dents acérées. Drago tâta ses dents d'un œil critique. Avait-il la rage ce gobelin ?

_Fort bien. Vous nous en voyez ravis. Cela nous sera donc plus aisé. Et c'est donc sans culpabilité que je pourrais retirer mes biens de Gringotts.

_Pardon ?

Les yeux du directeur parurent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites ce que le jeune Malefoy trouva divertissant. Il toussota plusieurs fois pour retenir un rire alors qu'Harry demeurait impassible. Il devait ravaler ses principes pour y arriver. Il avait l'impression d'agir comme Voldemort mais il savait que si les Gobelins se tournaient vers la magie noire, la société sorcière se verrait en danger et Harry ne pouvait le supporter.

_Pourquoi cela Mr Potter ?

_Il se trouve que je suis inquiet. Compte tenu du fait de votre position, j'ai peur que les biens de ma famille tombent sous le joug de quelques personnes compromettantes. Si par un hasard, des Mangemorts prenaient en attaque votre banque, je ne pourrais supporter d'être le fruit de leur piraterie.

Le gobelin se tourna lentement vers Malefoy, ce dernier se redressa et eut cet air méprisant qui le caractérisait tant. Il savait parfaitement ce que pensait le gobelin. Le fils d'un Mangemort, Mangemort lui-même, traite, souillure. Il en avait conscience et cela l'insupportait de se le faire rappeler.

_Je souhaite également retirer mes biens. Cela me frustrerait de voir mes anciens amis s'en saisir. Après tout, même entre Mangemorts, nous étions pilleurs.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Le directeur semblait avoir pâli, conscient de ce que cela impliquerait. Accepter l'allégeance aux partisans du Bien ou pâtir des vendus du Mal. Il en avait conscience. Et pourtant, il demeurait méfiant. Le monde utopique de ce Potter était bien trop illusoire, instable, chimérique. Défendre une chimère lui paraissait scandaleux. Mais en voyant les yeux émeraude du jeune homme, il y voyait de l'espoir. L'espoir d'une victoire prochaine. L'espoir d'un monde sans douleur. Ce que tous convoitaient. Gobelins, Humains, Vampires ou Lycanthropes. Il joignit ses mains, et scruta le jeune Malefoy. En se prononçant, il venait de révéler qu'il avait juré allégeance à Potter. Ce qui lui paraissait assez impensable. Et pourtant les faits étaient là. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient unis contre lui. Ou pour lui. Leur demande sonnait comme une menace. Mais le Gobelin n'était pas dupe. Il comprenait. Ce n'était ni par manipulation ou espoir de domination que tous deux se tenaient là. C'était pour garantir un équilibre entre tous. Quelque soit l'espèce, la race et l'handicap.

Peut-être pourrait-il y concéder ? Pourrait-il accepter ? Au nom de cette liberté. Ne plus être considéré comme une répugnance mais comme un être doué de raison, intelligent. Etais-ce si impossible après tout ? Il aimerait y croire. Il aimerait se battre pour cela. N'étais-ce pas la cause de Potter ?

_Cela ne sera pas utile messieurs. Votre finalité m'est connue. Et bien que votre…méthode n'est pas des plus orthodoxes. Elle prouve une chose, c'est que cela vous tient à cœur.

Il se tourna vers le jeune Potter. Ce dernier semblait légèrement coupable mais déterminé. Un homme sincère, juste, droit, qui avait assez pâtit.

_Surtout vous Mr Potter. Vos efforts pour nous unir ne sont pas négligeables. Je n'ai jamais connu, une personne tant attaché à ses idéaux. Sachez que vos biens seront en sécurité. Et que jamais nous rejoindrons le côté sombre. Pour terminer, Mr Potter, veuillez, je vous prie, nous prévenir, de votre prochaine réunion. Je serais ravi de me battre pour votre crédo à la seule condition d'être considéré comme quelqu'un et non comme la répugnance.

Le regard du Gobelin fourragea celui du jeune homme et c'était comme si durant un instant. Une promesse muette se faisait. L'un donnait sa vie, l'autre son être. Une Promesse d'allégeance.

oOo

_Matlock sera des nôtres murmura Harry.

Kingsley lui asséna une tape magistrale sur le dos avant de rire à gorge déployé.

_Sacré Potter. Je ne te demanderai pas comment, je ne veux surtout pas devoir t'arrêter.

Minerva le félicita, tandis que Percy disait qu'il devait préparer un nouveau discours. Tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps songeait-il. Hermione tenta de lui soutirer le moindre mot échangé alors que Dumbledore s'entretenait avec le jeune Homme. Le jeune Malefoy profita de cette agitation pour disparaître.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans les dédales de couloir, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire. Se joindre à Potter, il n'y aurait jamais cru et pourtant il savait qu'il devait en être ainsi. Et bien que l'idée lui déplaisait fortement, il s'y résignait.

_Malefoy.

La voix de son pire ennemi s'éleva derrière lui, striant sa raison. Inutile d'en abuser. Il se tourna avec raideur, peu ravi de ce nouvel entretien.

_Que veux-tu Potter ?

_Merci.

Un remerciement de Potter valait son pesant d'or. Il savait que tout allait changer, que ce soit entre eux, qu'entre tous. Et il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour le jeune homme. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de se détourner. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer.

_Tu ne peux te passer de moi Potter

Harry ne put retenir un sourire à cette réplique. Sourire qu'il dissimula en empruntant le chemin inverse. Deux êtres que tous séparait allaient devoir se lier au nom de la liberté. Mais surtout de la vie.


	16. Chapter 16

Il se saisit de sa main fermement, avant d'entourer sa taille tendrement. Il avait fait tant de progrès. Il pourrait pour cette ultime fois, montrer à son professeur combien il avait su retenir ses enseignements, la volonté qu'il avait mis pour y arriver. Il fit un pas en avant, conduisant sa partenaire avant de tournoyer. La musique filtrant dans la pièce lui imposait un rythme, lent, doux, presque une berceuse. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, et il s'imprégna du crescendo. Bientôt ce ne fut plus sa raison qui dirigeait ses pas mais plutôt l'émotion que provoquait en lui la douce mélodie. Cette dernière contait l'histoire d'un sacrifice, la peur de perdre l'être aimé. Harry avait tant de fois eut à ressentir cela, qu'il eut la sensation que c'était son cœur qui eut hurlé ces sons. Il fit tournoyer sa partenaire pour lui révéler la confusion qui s'éprenait de lui en cet instant, puis la souleva pour ajouter une note d'allégresse à ces gestes. Il la reposa doucement alors que le rythme ralentissait. Ses sens s'apaisaient. Cette musique lui demandait de cesser de combattre, et d'accepter. Accepter cette condition. Il rapprocha sa compagne et fit un pas en arrière, puis de côté, avant de redescendre en une sorte de carré parfait. Les dernières notes retentirent plongeant la salle dans une sorte de silence surprenant. A la fois gênée et apaisant. Harry rouvrit les yeux, trouvant sa meilleure amie lui sourire, fièrement.

_Tu es prêt Harry, sans nul doute. C'était comme si tu exprimais par des gestes ce que te hurlait te comprendre la musique.

_L'as-tu choisit en conséquence ?

Elle opina, hésitante. Craignant soudainement que son idée n'eut blessé son ami.

_J'ai cru que tu comprendrais mieux la complexité des gestes en t'imprégnant de la mélodie.

_Encore une fois, ce fut une idée lumineuse.

Il sourit alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. Il en profita pour la remercier pour lui avoir accordé cette requête.

_Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce que tu humilies ma meilleure amie.

Elle eut un dernier rire avant de quitter les lieux, laissant son ami renfrogné. Il revit alors ce couple étrange, virevoltant. D'où lui venait donc cette image ? Rêve ? Illusion ? Ou n'étais-ce qu'un souvenir ? Ce couple semblait tant s'aimer. Se pouvait-il qu'il eut agit de ses parents ? Les grandes vitres de la salle de bal qu'avait fait apparaître Hermione laisser filtrer quelques rayons de soleil, en s'y approchant Harry put constater que tous ses camarades se délectaient du temps extérieur et au loin quelques balais étaient de sortis. Demain aurait lieu le bal de Noël et il était fin prêt. Ginny n'en reviendrait pas, il en était certain. Et ce fut en se souvenant de cette dernière qu'il quitta les lieux, décidant de la rejoindre. Il salua quelques portraits sur son passage, puis quelques élèves. Sortant sa carte du maraudeur, il se mit à fouiller le château à la recherche de sa petite amie. Il la vit se diriger vers leur salle commune. Il eut un sourire avant de ranger son bien et de s'y rendre promptement.

Alors qu'elle allait y pénétrer, il l'étreignit par derrière la faisant de ce fait sursauter.

_Quelle ingénieuse manière de te débarrasser de moi ! Marmonna-t-elle.

_Si c'était mon intention, je me serais débrouiller auparavant pour te séduire au détour d'une allée sombre.

_Morbide ? J'adore !

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'effaça. Seamus émit un sifflement avant de détaler face au regard « meurtrier de l'élu ». Dean, à sa suite, leva les yeux au ciel avant de leur sourire.

_Excusez mon abruti d'ami. Il a jugé bon d'avoir tout Poudlard à dos d'ici ce soir. Peut-être que tu auras à trouver un nouvel membre pour l'Ordre Harry ?

_ Je me chargerais de son démembrement personnellement menaça Ginny.

_Du calme mon ange sourit le jeune Potter.

Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie alors que Dean riait à gorge déployé avant de suivre le jeune Seamus. Le couple pénétra dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure, s'installant sur le divan. Ginny se blottit contre le jeune homme inspirant profondément son odeur. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils avant de contempler le feu crépitant face à elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle déclara.

_Tu sais que je pourrais piquer une crise de jalousie monumentale en humant sur toi l'odeur d'une autre femme. Mais vu que la femme en question est Hermione, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Face au regard surpris du jeune homme, elle se redressa laissant ses doigts parcourir le torse bien aimé. Elle en connaissait le moindre trait sans pour autant avoir eu le loisir de le contempler. Elle les connaissait pour avoir eu à s'y blottir, à les dessiner parfois. Tout en lui lui était familier.

_Ton odeur est légèrement fruité avec quelque chose de boisé. Après une séance de Quidditch, une odeur de sueur et de cuir s'y mêle. Ton eau de toilette est bien plus virile mais loin d'entrer en opposition avec ta propre odeur, elle semble complémentaire. J'adore ton odeur, plus encore, j'apprécie de l'avoir sur moi. C'est un peu comme si….je t'appartenais.

Elle laissa son regard errer à ces mots, évitant celui du jeune homme. Il caressa sa mâchoire de l'index avant de la forcer à lui faire face de manière assez tendre. Elle consentit à affronter les prunelles émeraude de son jeune ami, et eut un frisson en y ressentant la chaleur qui en émanait. La main de Harry remonta jusqu'à son échine et y tortilla une de ses mèches avant de fourrager dans sa chevelure rousse. Elle en apprécia le contact en silence avant que les lèvres du jeune homme n'entre en contact avec les siennes. Il se contenta tout d'abord d'une faible pression comme pour la remercier de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, puis il entrouvrit les lèvres aspirant tendrement la lippe inférieure de sa petite amie. Ginny posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, puis les fit glisser le long de son col et serra fortement son cou, approfondissant de ce fait leur baiser. Il retint un gémissement. Elle s'assit sur les genoux du jeune Potter, serrant ses cuisses des siennes. Il se détacha un moment de ses lèvres, afin de reprendre son souffle puis l'étreignit plus fougueusement. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent à l'unisson en une enviable symbiose. Il était fou de se donner de cette manière en de tels lieux. Mais un désir longtemps contenu les étreignait et un besoin de l'autre se manifestait. Il passa une main malhabile sous le chandail de son amie, caressant sa chaude peau de porcelaine. Elle semblait si fragile. Bien trop fragile. Sentant le jeune homme devenir plus entreprenant, elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du jeune Potter, plongeant dans le cou de ce dernier et y déposant une myriade de légers baisers.

_Gin…Tenta-t-il.

Mais elle demeurait sourde. Elle avait durant trop longtemps espéré avoir un moment comme celui qu'ils vivaient à l'instant. Mais leurs obligations communes l'en empêchaient. Et de cela, elle en avait assez. Elle souleva son pull, souhaitant admirer pour la première fois, le poitrail de son ami. Mais il l'en empêcha, mettant toute la volonté dont il était apte. Elle fronça les sourcils, frustrée.

_Crois moi, c'est une torture pour moi d'avoir à être raisonnable. Mais je refuse que nous nous donnions pour la première fois de cette manière. Nous pourrions être interrompus ou que sais-je ?

Elle soupira, agacée avant de s'écarter de son petit ami, se dirigeant vers son propre dortoir. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré un homme durant toute son existence. Et se voir rejetée à chacune de ses tentatives, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il n'avait sûrement pas autant envie d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné. Mais il la retint promptement.

_Ginny…

_Inutile de chercher plus loin. J'ai compris Harry.

_Et qu'as-tu donc compris ? S'enquit-il, interloqué.

Elle tenta de se retirer de sa poigne mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Bien plus déterminé également. Ses prunelles d'un vert profond incendiaient les siennes, en attente d'une réponse satisfaisante. Soupirant, elle déclara alors le fond de sa pensée. S'il voulait vraiment savoir, qu'il sache.

_Je pensais vraiment que tu souhaitais être patient, que l'idée que je ne sois pas désirable ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. J'ai tellement été obnubilé par l'idée que tu souhaitais attendre que je sois totalement prête, que je n'ai pas même tenu compte du fait que tu ne pouvais ne pas vouloir. Après tout, j'aurais dû être plus attentive. Ne sois pas obligé de faire semblant Harry. J'aurais préféré que tu sois plus honnête, j'en aurais été moins blessé.

Elle baissa les yeux mais il la ramena promptement contre lui, laissant ses lèvres caresser le cou de son amie. Elle eut du mal à ne pas flancher, à ne pas lui retourner la pareille. Mais elle avait un amour propre, blessée en cet instant.

_Sais-tu que ce simple geste provoque en moi de multitudes de sensations que j'ai dû mal à contrôler ? Répliqua-t-il.

Il saisit son visage en coupe, et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres avant de caresser du bout de son nez, l'arrête du sien.

_Sais-tu que ce simple geste me paraît aussi pénible que délicieux ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Il se recula de quelques pas, tenant fermement ses deux mains puis ancra son regard dans le sien, espérant y faire passer toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient.

_Comment peux-tu penser ? Non…Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que je ne puisse ne pas vouloir de toi ? Tu es une tentatrice Ginny Weasley, et je ne sais te résister. Le moindre de tes gestes, la moindre parole que tu émets secoue mon être de toute part. Désirable est euphémique lorsque tu es contre moi. Mais se hâter ne sera qu'inutile. Nous avons le temps Ginny. Le temps de se découvrir, d'être plus attentif à l'autre. Par exemple, tu viens de me livrer une de tes peurs, je viens d'y répondre par une tirade sans fin. Mais tu t'es ouverte à moi et cela te mets plus à nu face à moi.

Elle le contempla un long moment, légèrement honteuse de sa méprise. Elle l'avait sous-estimé, l'avait considéré comme un simple jeune adolescent alors qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, ce jeune homme qui l'avait tant de fois glorifié. Qui lui avait tant de fois fait sentir qu'elle serait toujours l'unique femme de sa vie. Elle fit un pas vers lui, hésitant puis caressa sa joue, soutenant son regard.

_Excuse ma maladresse. Je me suis méprise.

_J'en ai conscience. Fais-moi confiance Ginny. Apprends à me faire confiance.

_Je te fais confiance répliqua-t-elle.

_C'était ce que je voulais entendre déclara-t-il, souriant allégrement.

Il l'enlaça tendrement, plongeant son visage au creux de son cou où il déposa un unique baiser avant d'humer son odeur.

_Ton odeur est également délicieuse. Fruité, grisante, et définitivement désirable.

Elle éclata de rire. Définitivement odeur et désir ne formaient qu'un seul tout.


End file.
